


Nighthawks

by admamu



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erik, Charles Hair, Charles is a Sweetheart, Charles is a drama-queen, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/F, Holidays, Le Marais, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Paris (City), Protective Erik, Provence, Rimming, Top Charles, gay culture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu
Summary: Erik est l'heureux propriétaire d'un bar gay. Arrive un anglais et le Marais devient le paradis.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 93
Kudos: 16





	1. L'ange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mot "pédé" n'est pas une insulte tant qu'il est employé par une personne LGBT. Je suis une personne LGBT.

Erik Lehnsherr était juif et pédé. C’était pour lui une source incommensurable d’orgueil. Toute personne qui aurait tenu devant lui des propos insultants à l’égard de ces deux communautés se serait vue immanquablement corrigée, non pas verbalement mais physiquement. Assez peu partisan de didactique, il lui préférait des méthodes plus expéditives. C’était pourquoi et à tout hasard, tenait-il toujours derrière le zinc de son bar une batte de base-ball. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? », s’était écrié son ami Belize, propriétaire avec lui de l’établissement. 

« C’est pour les emmerdeurs », avait-il répondu laconiquement en déchargeant des caisses de bières.

Belize, cintré dans ce qui à première vue aurait pu passer pour un bleu de travail mais qui, à y regarder de plus près, était une combinaison dont le but était de mettre en valeur le bombé parfait de son cul et l’arrondi délicat de ses épaules, s’était accoudé au comptoir et avait poussé un soupir las. 

« Erik, mon chou. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien le principe de ce que nous faisons ici. C’est un bar gay. Il n’y aura pas d’emmerdeurs. »

Ayant immobilisé le diable sur lequel s’entassait son chargement, Erik avait regardé son ami avec la plus grande circonspection.

« Je sais ça, je ne suis pas un con fini. Il n’empêche, on peut être pédé et raciste. Ou antisémite. Tu devrais le savoir. 

\- Ou misogyne. Ou transphobe », avait ajouté Paloma depuis le fond de la salle. Perchée sur une chaise, elle accrochait aux murs des affiches de cabarets datant de la Belle Epoque.

Les deux hommes l’avaient regardée sauter de son perchoir. Vêtue d’un survêtement informe, elle avait fait quelques pas en arrière et ils l’avaient rejointe au milieu des tables. 

« C’est droit ? avait-elle demandé en indiquant le mur.  
\- Oui… c’est quoi ce machin que tu portes ? Tu vas courir ? avait taquiné Erik en tirant sur l’élastique du pantalon de son amie.  
\- Bas les pattes, grossier personnage ! Oui, je cours. Je cours toujours après les beaux garçons.  
\- J’ai mes chances alors ?  
\- Dans tes rêves ! Je n’aime pas les rouquins ! »

Ils avaient ri, assez contents de leur petite comédie. D’un œil sévère, Belize les avait blâmés, comme le pape l’aurait fait avec deux jeunes séminaristes chahutant dans les couloirs du Vatican. 

« Vous vous draguerez après, on s’éloigne du sujet là… Paloma, est-ce que tu pourrais expliquer à Erik qu’on n’a pas besoin d’une batte de base-ball ? On a engagé une vigile pour ça…  
\- Laisse-le avec ça. Il compense… »

Elle s’était retournée, majestueuse, et s’était dirigée vers le comptoir, en ondulant des hanches. Le mouvement avait fait glisser son pantalon qu’elle avait remonté d’un tour de main.

« Je compense quoi ? avait manqué de s’étrangler Erik.

Belize avait pouffé. Le corps de Paloma étant en chaque espace un point d’attraction, ils l’avaient suivie. Grimpée sur un des tabourets qui longeaient le bar, elle avait inspecté ses mains posées à plat sur le zinc miroitant puis elle s’était penchée par-dessus le comptoir pour saisir dans un pot à crayons une lime à ongles en carton. Minutieusement elle avait limé ses longs ongles laqués de rubis. Bien que l’apport financier d’Erik dans l’acquisition du commerce eût été le plus important, la patronne c’était elle. Ils avaient attendu sa sentence.

« Vous êtes nerveux, les garçons… », le célère crissement du papier émeri usant la kératine avait mis sur la peau d’Erik un frisson délicieux, «… je le comprends. Mais vous ne devriez pas. Pour avoir suffisamment roulé ma bosse dans ce genre d’endroits, je peux vous assurer que nous allons faire un carton. »

A eux trois, ils formaient l’équipage le plus joli dont le Marais eût pu rêver. Paloma, née Luigi à Gênes, avait mené, de Londres à Venise, son carrosse tintinnabulant de larmes et de breloques pour échouer à Paris où, dans des caves bondées, de sa voix lyrique et rocailleuse, elle faisait revivre Dalida. Belize, d’origine comorienne, était le plus jeune. Brillant étudiant, diplômé en chimie appliquée, il s’était vu refuser tous les postes auxquels ses compétences lui auraient donné droit. Végétant perpétuellement entre des stages mal payés, il macérait dans une colère froide dont il ne savait que faire. Erik les avait rencontrés lors d’une Pride de nuit, sur les faubourgs parisiens. Immédiatement, ils s’étaient aimés, se vouant mutuellement une admiration et une tendresse infinies. Ils ne s’étaient plus quittés. 

Ils avaient partagé leur misère qui, d’être commune, était devenue joyeuse. Sur une impulsion de Paloma, avait grandi l’idée de construire une chose qui ne serait qu’à eux, un lieu où ils pourraient être entièrement eux-mêmes. Le décès du père d’Erik leur avait permis de concrétiser ce projet. Avec ce petit héritage et les économies de Paloma, ils avaient acheté un fonds de commerce dont le succès, comme l’avait prédit Paloma en ce jour d’ouverture, avait été complet.

La Dragée Haute, sise rue Pastourelle dans le quartier du Marais, ne désemplissait pas. C’était le royaume incontesté de la follerie parisienne, le temple de l’outrance et de la démesure. Les tantes les plus exubérantes s’y donnaient rendez-vous, dans un concours facétieux d’excès. Les falbalas, les rubans et les plumes tournoyaient, embaumant l’air des effluves de poudre de riz, de rose et de lilas. On y buvait sa bière en levant le petit doigt et en balançant sa jambe gainée de soie. On y chantait aussi, les sombres barytons succédant aux ténors entêtants. Moins visible mais tout aussi charmant, le costume masculin y tenait son rang, qui se déclinait du cuir viril au costard élégant. De magnifiques lesbiennes dont les cous s’ornaient de cravates sévères jouaient au billard en sirotant du champagne. La manière était la règle, tout était admis pourvu que les genres fussent brouillés. On y accueillait, dans un esprit bienveillant de parrainage, les princes délicats et les petites princesses, babillant, pas encore sortis de leur chrysalide. 

Finalement, au milieu de cet aréopage, Erik était le plus conventionnel. Sa seule fantaisie consistait en un trait de Khôl dont il soulignait l’acier de son regard et en des jabots dont il parait ses chemises. Cette liberté qu’enfin il s’octroyait sur les conseils avisés de ses deux amis et l’environnement dans lequel il baignait contribuaient à construire un bonheur fragile et un sentiment de sécurité. Ne lui manquaient plus pour parfaire son accomplissement que les affres de l’amour. Mais à quarante cinq ans, croyant plus en la banalité du destin qu’en sa générosité, croyant même qu’il en avait épuisé les ressources en croisant la route de Paloma et Belize, il faisait le deuil lucide de ces tourments. 

Du moins pensait-il l’avoir fait jusqu’à ce soir de mai, date à laquelle commence réellement notre histoire. La fête battait son plein et la canaillerie présente ployait sous les odeurs du muguet, Belize ayant décoré chaque table d’un bouquet de clochettes blanches. Alors qu’il venait de servir deux tourtereaux, installés dans un coin reculé de la salle, Erik fit une pause aux côtés de Paloma qui officiait derrière le zinc. La patronne, glissée dans un fourreau lamé, les épaules ceintes d’un boa rouge qui rehaussait le blond vénitien de sa chevelure, préparait les cocktails et encaissait la monnaie. Dans son dos, la chaine hifi rugissait des airs d’opéra baroque, où l’on assassine, trahit et meurt par amour. A Erik qui essuyait son plateau, elle murmura : « Sont mignonnes… » en lui indiquant du regard les deux colombins, dont les baisers et les caresses échangés avaient la grâce des premières fois.

« Oui, elles sont mignonnes, répondit pensivement Erik. Parfois je regrette de n’avoir plus vingt ans. Ce truc-là, ça ne m’arrivera plus.  
\- Sottise ! L’âge n’y est pour rien. Et si c’était le cas, alors j’arrêterais de vivre immédiatement !  
\- Pour toi ça n’est pas pareil. Tu es si charismatique que tout le monde ici est un peu amoureux de toi. Il te suffit de choisir », fit Erik en l’enlaçant. 

Ils se bécotèrent un moment, ravis dans leurs gestes de s’affectionner autant. 

« A toi aussi mon cœur, ça peut arriver, voulut consoler Paloma. J’ai connu à Venise deux anglais, dont l’un approchait la cinquantaine et qui se sont épris l’un de l’autre en moins de vingt-quatre heures.  
\- Tu adores me raconter des histoires.  
\- Celle-ci est vraie. Je te le promets. Ils s’aiment encore et vivent ensemble à Londres désormais. L’un est peintre, l’autre est médecin.  
\- C’est un effet du romantisme anglais alors et je suis si stupidement français…  
\- Tu es français maintenant ? Je croyais que tu étais apatride ? »

Erik haussa les épaules.

« Peu importe… je n’y crois pas, c’est tout.  
\- Pour avoir la foi, mon chat, faut-il avoir déjà l’espérance… »

De la porte d’entrée, par-dessus le vacarme ambiant, leur parvinrent des éclats de voix. George, la vigile, plus communément appelée le cerbère, tenait en respect une blonde sculpturale au bras de laquelle se pendait un petit brun barbu, embarrassé par l’esclandre dont sa compagne était l’initiatrice. 

« Nous voulons entrer ! », vociférait la blonde. Son léger accent anglais rendait sa réclamation moins péremptoire, comme un biscuit sec trempé dans du thé devient subitement friable.  
George, roide dans son veston moiré que barrait la chaîne de sa montre à gousset, l’empêchait d’avancer. 

Plus loin, Belize, rouge de plaisir, se faisait mousser par une tablée de matelots.

Paloma et Erik s’approchèrent de la porte.

« Bon sang George ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Erik.  
\- La jeune dame que voici veut absolument entrer. Je lui ai dit qu’on n’acceptait pas les hétéros.  
\- Mais mon frère est gay ! Il a le droit ! Dis-leur Charles, que tu es gay… », intervint la blonde.

Alors tout se cristallisa. Erik eut l’impression que quelque part, dans quelque jardin secret, des cerisiers en fleurs libéraient leurs arômes. Derrière lui, des sirènes éplorées chantaient la gloire perdue d’un roi, poignardé par une amante traitresse.

Charles, puisque c’était ainsi que se nommait le divin fâcheux, semblait avoir le même âge qu’Erik, à quelques poussières d’années près. Sous la civilité acquise à force de thé-à-cinq-heures, de bibliothèque feutrée et de cravache cinglée contre des bottes en cuir, bataillaient une virilité aux bords rugueux et une délicatesse courtoise. Il portait une veste en daim et des Chesterfield surpiquées ; sa barbe mal taillée était le résultat d’un soin quotidien ; son poignet dont l’ossature était si fine qu’on eût pu craindre qu’elle se brisât, avait des façons déliées. C’était un homme, un vrai et Erik l’imagina immédiatement à genoux, accroupi, à quatre pattes, par terre, fléchi. 

Agrippé au bras de sa sœur, il leva les yeux que la honte lui avait fait baisser, quand son nom fut prononcé. Le bleu franc et solide que frangeait un peigne de cils noirs faillit à Erik faire pousser un cri de désespoir. 

« Oui, je suis gay mais Raven, viens maintenant… partons… ce n’est pas la peine d’insister… »

Le chœur de sirènes se tut. Le roi, revenu d’entre les morts réclamait sa vengeance. Et même si cet opéra n’existait pas, ça n’était pas grave, Erik déjà programmait d’en écrire le livret. 

Voyant dans quel précipice tombait son ami, Paloma, perspicace et magnanime, amadoua George d’une main sur l’épaule et dit : « s’il est gay alors il peut entrer. Soyons hospitalières, la sœur est aussi la bienvenue à condition qu’elle se tienne bien », puis s’adressant à Raven : « vous tiendrez vous bien ? ».

Levant fièrement le menton, Raven répondit : « Bien sûr. Je ne viens que pour accompagner mon frère. Je veux qu’il s’amuse. »

Tout le monde se calma. Charles lâcha le bras de sa sœur. Débarrassé de sa gêne, arrogant soudain, il tira sur le bas de sa veste. Son regard s’ancra dans celui d’Erik. Vexée d’avoir été contredite, George s’écarta et les laissa franchir le seuil. En passant, le coude de Charles effleura le torse d’Erik. Ayant seule garder son sang-froid, Paloma guida les anglais et les installa, assez loin des matelots qui bramaient à tue-tête. Elle revint. Réfugié derrière le bar, Erik supplia :  
« Je ne peux pas les servir.  
\- Si. Et plutôt deux fois qu’une. Voilà ton ange. Il est parfait. »

Elle mit dans ses mains le plateau. Il partit, la fleur au fusil, quérir sa commande. En traversant la salle, sous le faisceau bleuté que dardaient sur lui les yeux de Charles, Raven ayant déjà sympathisé avec une compagnie de travestis qui maniaient avec fortes roucoulades la langue de Shakespeare, Erik se rappela heureusement son âge, sa maturité, les combats qu’il avait livrés, le nombre respectable de culs qu’il avait tamponnés. Cet anglais n’était rien, il n’en ferait qu’une bouchée. 

Toute bataille a ses chausse-trapes. Le mouvement qu’eut Charles pour se défaire de sa veste en fut une. Sentant sa voix partir dans des aigus incontrôlables, Erik se racla la gorge. Fermement, il demanda :  
« Qu’est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?  
\- Dans quel contexte ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Et bien, il y a tout un tas de choses qui me font plaisir. Tout dépend du contexte. Les énumérer toutes serait indécent. »

Charles croisa les jambes. Le bas de son pantalon en remontant découvrit sa cheville. Avec nonchalance, le bout pointu de son soulier verni se balança. Erik comprit qu’il était déshabillé du regard. Il se félicita de porter une chemise qui comptait autant de boutons. Sur ses hanches étroites, qui étaient un atout majeur de son charme, il sentit des mains virtuelles se poser. Il frémit et se pencha. Mais Raven ne les écoutait pas, toute occupée à rire aux incartades de ses nouveaux amis.

« La liste de ces choses peut-elle être augmentée ? Je suis très inventif.  
\- On me surprend difficilement.  
\- C’est un défi ?  
\- On peut dire ça. »  
Erik se redressa. Ouvrant le compas de ses cuisses, il se campa. La timidité dont Charles avait fait preuve plus tôt sur le trottoir s’était envolée, son aisance affola Erik. Ils se sourirent. Il n’y a pas de meilleures guerres que celles qui se donnent à armes égales. 

Raven enfin s’aperçut de la présence d’Erik.

« Ah ! Vous voilà ! Je veux du vin blanc. On boit du vin blanc, n’est-ce pas Charles ?  
\- Allons-y pour du vin blanc.  
\- Côtes du Rhône, sec et pourtant fruité, ça ira ? proposa Erik.  
\- C’est parfait. Vraiment parfait. »

La soirée s’écoula. La clientèle était nombreuse, rieuse, bruyante. Erik n’eut pas un moment de répit. Avec l’aide de George, il dut faire sortir les matelots, trop empressés à l’égard de Belize. La batte de base-ball qu’il fit claquer sur le comptoir en guise de menace mit sur le visage de Charles un Oh scandalisé et un rougissement annonciateur. La poigne de George qui d’une main au col avait jeté un matelot dans la rue, enflamma Raven. Quittant abruptement la table, elle la poursuivit sur le pas de porte. « Je suis hétéro mais… »

Bientôt, il y eut deux bouteilles vides posées devant Charles. Son aisance fut remplacée par une insolence frondeuse. Il déboutonna le col torsadé de son chandail, laissant entrevoir la blancheur de sa gorge et ce point, adorable point où se scindaient ses clavicules. Plusieurs fois, il fut approché par des impénitentes, attirées par ses manches retroussées, l’embonpoint léger qui floutait sa taille, tout son air à la fois confortable et aguicheur. Gentiment, il les faisait rire puis les repoussait. A chaque nouvel assaut, Erik s’incendiait de jalousie. 

Peu à peu la salle se vida. On partait en titubant, en se tenant par la taille, en entonnant des chansons sirupeuses et larmoyantes. Paloma, Belize et Erik rangèrent les bouteilles, nettoyèrent les verres, astiquèrent le zinc. D’un coup de fesse, Paloma fit tinter la caisse enregistreuse. Belize éteignit la musique. Epuisés, ils s’accordèrent un instant, s’appuyant côte à côte au comptoir, tournés vers la salle.  
Dans le silence, au milieu des chaises en désordre, sous l’éclairage des lustres un peu kitch que Paloma avait rapportés de Venise, patientait Charles, posé comme une fleur. 

« Merci, dit Belize à Erik. Toute à l’heure, avec les matelots.  
\- C’est normal.  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi l’uniforme m’attire autant.  
\- Il y en a des fréquentables, ceux-ci étaient des raclures. Tu ne les reverras plus. »

George les salua en fermant la porte. Contre elle se tenait Raven, qui du bout des doigts envoya un baiser à son frère.  
Tous les trois regardèrent Charles qui souriait à Erik.

« Bien, bien, bien…, ponctua Paloma.  
\- Il est pour qui celui-là ? demanda Belize qui n’avait pas tout suivi.  
\- Pour Erik », conclut Paloma.

Avec une théâtralité assumée, délicieuse, Charles muettement prononça : et maintenant quoi ? Ses yeux pétillaient, on aurait pour lui traversé des océans, pourfendu des dragons, vendu des états, n’importe quoi qui fût subliment tragique. 

« Waouh ! », murmurèrent ensemble Paloma et Belize. 

Vaincu, Erik fit tomber sa tête entre ses épaules. Il ne pouvait cesser de sourire. Depuis longtemps n’avait-il senti sa joie monter si haut.

« Bien, Erik, on te laisse fermer, lança Paloma à la cantonade. Belize doit aller se coucher. » Ils se claquèrent la bise. A l’oreille d’Erik, Belize soudain sérieux chuchota : « il a l’air un peu bourré. C’est inutile que je te parle de consentement, hein ? ». Erik hésita mais face aux sourcils froncés de Belize, il acquiesça.

Enfin, ils partirent. La nuit débutait. Il était à peine deux heures du matin. 

Au tableau électrique, Erik éteignit l’éclairage. Il laissa seuls allumés les luminaires en laiton qui surplombaient le billard. Il aurait pu tout éteindre. Charles était incandescent. L’ivresse colorait ses pommettes, ses pupilles dilatées, noires, luisaient comme des lacs d’huile sans fond. A l’approche d’Erik, il ne se redressa pas. Il glissa un peu plus sur sa chaise, les fesses piquées par l’arête de l’assise. Son bras reposait sur la table, du bout des doigts il jouait avec l’étiquette d’une des bouteilles qu’il avait décollée du verre. 

« Je vous dois combien ? demanda-t-il poliment quand Erik s’arrêta devant lui.  
\- C’est offert par la maison. »

Erik ramassa une chaise qu’un départ désordonné avait fait tomber à terre. Il s’assit. Ils se faisaient face. Leurs genoux ne se touchaient pas.

« Je ne connais même pas votre nom, fit remarquer Charles.  
\- Erik.  
\- Vous êtes d’origine allemande ?  
\- Non. Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Un faux air germanique… »

Sa main balaya les airs, décrivant vaguement la silhouette d’Erik.

« Je suis juif.  
\- Ah c’est pour ça ! Ashkénaze ?  
\- Oui. »

Dans le regard de Charles, Erik vit se profiler tout ce qui venait inévitablement à l’esprit de quiconque apprenait sa judéité : le Shabbat, la Menorah, la Kippa, les papillotes et le grand chapeau noir, la circoncision, l’enseignement du Talmud dans des synagogues séculaires, toute une imagerie de traditions, de respect et de prières, les ghettos aussi, les pogroms et puis la fin, toujours la fin : le sang et les cendres de son peuple, cette marque infâme qui faisait de l’Europe un continent éternellement maudit. 

« Je vous présente mes excuses, murmura Charles, sincère.  
\- Pour quelle raison ?  
\- Mon grand-père qui était dans l’Air Force a participé au bombardement de Dresde. Il n’a jamais bombardé les lignes de chemin de fer.  
\- Vous n’y êtes pour rien.  
\- On y est toujours pour quelque chose. »

Etonnamment, cette gravité soudaine entre eux, l’audace de Charles à s’engager sur un terrain miné, sa reconnaissance de torts hérités, désarmèrent Erik, lui qui habituellement serrait les poings à la simple évocation du martyre juif. Cela le fit trembler. Cette pesanteur, plutôt que d’être embarrassante, annonçait des choses fatales et périlleuses, une inclinaison à la tristesse, l’acceptation par Charles d’une certaine noirceur. Cet hypothétique horizon se dessinait alors même que rien encore n’était advenu. 

Erik tira sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher de Charles.

« C’est un mauvais début, affirma-t-il.  
\- C’est certain. L’alcool me rend sombre parfois, selon les circonstances… »

Sa voix était vibrante, lente, traînant dans son sillage une mélancolie voilée.  
Charles jeta la tête en arrière. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, ramenant des boucles brunes derrière ses oreilles. Puis il afficha un sourire gai, désinvolte, trompeur.

« Voilà, c’est fini, s’exclama-t-il. Que voulez-vous ? »

C’était un peu trop pour Erik, tout ce sens de la dramaturgie. Il aurait souhaité un peu plus de légèreté, une insouciance joueuse. Il ne recula pas pourtant. Il se vit digne lui aussi de commettre des exploits, comme on commet des crimes, défait de toute morale, gratuitement, pour un autre. 

« Toi », répondit-il, faisant sonner sa voix très bas. 

Le sourire de Charles changea, passant en un clignement d’œil de la solennité à la lumière. Pour autant, ne perdit-il pas une once de sa profondeur. Erik comprit qu’il était à chaque instant le héros de sa propre vie. Il l’envia.

Charles se leva. Lentement, il s’assit, à califourchon sur les genoux d’Erik. Des deux mains, il s’accrocha au dossier de la chaise. Erik le laissa faire, les bras ballants puis le retint, plaquant les paumes sur ses lombaires. Au travers des mailles du chandail, il sentit cette chair, plus toute jeune, enrobée, désirable. Erik, contrairement à une mode détestable en vogue dans le milieu qu’il fréquentait, n’aimait pas les corps juvéniles et standardisés. Aux musculatures entretenues et aux torses épilés, il préférait l’indolence, les corps vieillis, avec lesquels il pouvait rivaliser, qui racontaient des maux et des félicités, sans fard. 

« Ça ne va pas casser ? s’inquiéta Charles en faisant allusion à la chaise.  
\- Ça ne risque rien. J’ai déjà vu quatre personnes montées en équilibre dessus pour un pari stupide.  
\- Alors… »

Charles qui debout aurait été plus petit, dans cette position était plus grand. Cela convenait à Erik. Charles s’inclina puis l’embrassa. Ce ne fut pas un baiser langoureux, approfondi, envahissant. Ce fut un chapelet de baisers, ravissants, posés du bout des lèvres. Erik pensa à ce film Notorious, réalisé par Hitchcock, qu’il avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt avec Belize au Champollion. L’affiche de 1946 annonçait « le plus long baiser du cinéma » et, sur l’écran, pendant deux minutes trente, les bouches de Cary Grant et d’Ingrid Bergman enlacés restaient dans une proximité atrocement sensuelle, se touchaient puis se détachaient, les effleurements entrecoupés de dialogues, tout cela dans la seule intention de provoquer la censure sans jamais outrepasser les limites de la bienséance. Et Charles, sans qu’il n’en sût rien, faisait de même puisqu’après chaque baiser, il parlait. Tout contre la bouche d’Erik, il disait : « Et moi, tu ne m’as rien demandé… D’où je viens, qui je suis… pourquoi je parle si bien le français… qu’est-ce que je suis venu faire à Paris… combien de temps vais-je rester… ma sœur a eu raison de me traîner ici… ». A chaque fois, la peau, le contact de leurs lèvres, ça n’était pas assez, il fallait ajouter aussi des mots, tout s’enfilait comme sur un collier, les mots, les baisers, des perles délicates et récoltées, la caresse de la barbe de Charles sur le menton et les joues d’Erik. N’en pouvant plus, Erik glissa une main sur la nuque de Charles et l’éloigna.

« Quoi ? demanda Charles.  
\- Tu connais ce film d’Hitchcock : Notorious ?  
\- Oui. Pourquoi ?  
\- Tu m’embrasses comme Bergman embrasse Cary Grant.  
\- Tu savais qu’il était gay ?  
\- Oui, je sais. »

Ils se sourirent.

« C’est plus vraisemblable alors nous deux ? interrogea Charles.  
\- Oui c’est plus vraisemblable. Avec la barbe, c’est plus vraisemblable.  
\- Il t’aurait plu Cary Grant ?  
\- Non. Pas trop.  
\- Ah ouais ? C’est quoi ton genre alors ?  
\- Toi. »

Charles rit. Il reprit sa ronde, mettant dans son bécotage d’orfèvre toute l’application dont il était capable, sachant désormais à quel modèle il devait se conformer. La main d’Erik demeura dans la courbe de la nuque de Charles, il prit part à son manège et l’embrassa à son tour. Ils étaient sages et ne se précipitaient pas. Erik trouva cette danse subtilement dramatique. Lui aussi causa et entre ses mots, il mettait sur la bouche de Charles, à ses commissures, au coin de sa mâchoire, ses lèvres.

« Tu es toujours comme ça ?  
\- Comme ça, comment ?  
\- Théâtral.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme ça.  
\- Si. Tu l’es.  
\- Non, je ne le suis pas.  
\- Menteur »

Et encore :

« Tout le reste, je te le demanderai plus tard.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Toutes ces questions que je ne t’ai pas posées. Je te les poserai plus tard.  
\- Ça t’intéresse ?  
\- Oui. »  
L’adresse de Charles, sa sophistication sans emphase laissaient présumer à Erik une vie sentimentale et sensuelle aussi fournie que la sienne, une expertise confiante et tranquille.

Il y avait dans leur échange une telle prudence, une pudeur si douce que l’instant scintillait, suspendu dans les airs, un de ces instants que l’on voudrait voir se répéter à l’infini, vingt-quatre images par seconde que l’on rembobine et que l’on se repasse, dans les moments de spleen, un spleen qui n’a pas de fondement, qui n’est là que parce qu’on réalise que tout est vain. 

De la rue les passants auraient pu les voir. La vitrine, éclairée de l’intérieur et que ne masquait pas le rideau de fer encore relevé, figurait une scène, comme une toile de Hopper, où l’on aurait vu deux hommes s’embrasser. Mais on ne voit pas sur les toiles de Hopper deux hommes s’embrasser. D’ailleurs on ne voit nulle part deux hommes s’embrasser. Ici, ils s’embrassaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sont faits mention dans ce texte de deux anglais qui se rencontrent à Venise. Il s'agit d'une histoire publiée sur FFnet, appelée "Le Tissu et La Peau", dont Paloma est aussi un personnage. Les deux anglais sont Sherlock Holmes et John Watson.


	2. Un poème

Charles avait pleuré. Erik n’en demandait pas tant à la vie. Plus tard, Charles aurait des airs d’adorable tapette qui feraient d’Erik le plus idolâtre hérétique. Ainsi, au bord d’un lit, cuisses ouvertes, il geindrait avec des accents de contre-ténor en se faisant sucer (Paloma jugerait la chose techniquement impossible, elle qui en maîtrisait un bout en termes de tessitures. « Puisque je te le dis », insisterait Erik. « Tu es fou, il t’a rendu fou », se désolerait-elle en remuant la tête). Ayant retiré son pantalon mais pas sa chemise, il illustrerait la plus vicieuse des pudibonderies. Mais il n’est point temps encore d’en arriver là quoique, après la scène d’ouverture, l’histoire pourrait bien se passer de suivre une chronologie linéaire. La figure de Charles ayant imposé sa loi, la loi étant ce par quoi tout s’ordonne, nul n’est besoin de tergiverser. Sur un baiser, Erik était pris. C’était rapide, irréfléchi et absolument pas crédible. Mais le sentiment amoureux pour être opérant ne nécessite pas d’être réaliste. Son installation lente, qui s’effectuerait en diverses étapes selon lesquelles un cœur aveugle réaliserait progressivement son inclinaison, en grèverait la puissance plutôt qu’elle ne l’augmenterait. Ceci étant dit pour prévenir toute désillusion à l’égard d’un récit qui se moque de réalisme, nous pouvons continuer. 

Charles avait pleuré. En l’apprenant, Paloma et Belize qui connaissaient le faible d’Erik pour les garçons émotifs que n’effrayait pas l’expression de leur sensibilité, en furent toutes émoustillées. De froides conseillères à l’âme gelée l’auraient enjoint à la prudence, à une évaluation pesée des risques, à un scepticisme mesuré. On ne s’engage pas tout entier sur un champ de bataille sans avoir au préalable estimé la valeur de son adversaire. Puis, quand l’adversaire accède à la fonction de partenaire, on s’avance à la condition d’avoir des garanties, des certificats de confiance, la spécification de clauses qui permettent le retrait sans le parjure. Ces réticences étant des considérations de notaire, elles n’en avaient cure. Elles l’encouragèrent à raconter, à poursuivre, à espérer. 

Par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine où elles se tenaient toutes trois, entrait une bise parisienne qui, sous les relents habituels de la pollution, se blanchissait d’acacias. Accoudé au garde-corps, Belize fumait. En bout de table, Paloma siégeait, drapée d’une robe de chambre damassée, boutonnée jusqu’au col. Quand, la première fois qu’il l’avait vue porter ce vêtement, Erik lui avait dit qu’elle ressemblait à sa grand-mère, elle l’en avait remercié, elle adorait les grand-mères. Erik, levé tard, buvait son café.

« Il a pleuré, dit-il donc.  
\- Pauvre chouchou ! commenta Belize. On dirait moi.  
\- Tu pleures tout le temps, suggéra Paloma.  
\- Et alors ? N’est-ce pas ce qu’il y a de plus joli un homme qui pleure ?  
\- Si si, ajouta Paloma. Mais laisse Erik raconter… »

Se basculant sur sa chaise, Erik attrapa la cafetière sur le plan de travail et se resservit du café. Sous la table, il étira ses longues jambes. Contrairement aux autres matins, il n’avait pas mal au dos. Son corps lui semblait entièrement fait d’allégresse. 

« Il a pleuré et on n’a pas couché ensemble.  
\- Tu m’as écouté ? demanda Belize, incrédule.  
\- Et bien…  
\- Attends, attends, interrompit Paloma. Il a pleuré parce que vous n’avez pas couché ensemble ou vous n’avez pas couché ensemble parce qu’il a pleuré ?  
\- La deuxième ?  
\- Voilà, maugréa Belize. Je te donne des conseils et tu n’en fais qu’à ta tête…  
\- Belize, la ferme ! tempêta Paloma. Viens ici. »

S’écartant de la table, elle tapota sa cuisse. Boudeur, Belize jeta son mégot et vint s’asseoir sur les genoux de Paloma. Complices et comploteuses, elles se penchèrent vers Erik dont le cœur débordait. Telles des fées qui calculent le destin, elles s’égayaient de sa prochaine portée aux nues. Elles en attendaient aussi le récit.

Cessant ses baisers, Charles avait posé sa tête contre l’épaule d’Erik. Ils s’étaient embrassés longtemps, ne s’échauffant pas. Les baisers sont des bijoux, des pendants d’oreille qui soulignent par leur suspension – un rien, une vapeur– la courbure d’un cou. A l’oreille d’un garçon aux cheveux longs, l’anneau métallique d’un pirate, aperçu un jour dans la rue par Erik : frisson garanti. 

Bien qu’il eût bu du vin blanc, Charles avait un goût de Bourgogne. Erik le lui avait dit.

« Je préfèrerais qu’on me compare à du whisky.  
\- Je n’aime pas les alcools forts. Ils me donnent mal à la tête.  
\- Je ne te donnerai pas mal à la tête.  
\- Des promesses ?  
\- Des assurances. »

Cachée dans l’ombre, il y avait eu une tripotée d’anges, malins et espiègles, qui remuaient leurs ailes. Leurs auréoles clignotaient, comme les petits néons phosphorescents que les enfants mettent à leurs poignets. Il est bien connu que les anges n’ont pas de pénis. Erik s’étonnait d’oublier le sien. 

Mais Charles monté sur ses genoux, avait continué de le caresser du bout des lèvres, en lui récitant des idioties, toutes plus brillantes et lumineuses. Erik s’était souvenu de son premier baiser reçu un soir de décembre à la nuit tombée, derrière le lycée Pasteur à Besançon. Là, sur le parking, entre deux voitures, Philippe, un camarade plus âgé, l’avait coincé. Ce n’était rien d’autre qu’une légère bousculade embarrassée, le crâne d’Erik cognant contre le mur, une bouche sur une autre bouche, un froissement. Il n’y avait pas eu de main baladeuse, ni de langue, ni de vêtement ouvert. Et pourtant, pendant des jours, le corps d’Erik avait chanté. La ville, intelligente et bien avisée, avait chanté à l’unisson, mettant sur son passage ses guirlandes et ses éclairages. Même l’immense sapin qui trônait sur la place du 8 Septembre, ne semblait avoir été dressé que pour saluer son apothéose. Dans la boucle, Erik se faisait l’effet d’être un prince. Il y avait eu Victor Hugo, il y aurait aussi Erik Lehnsherr. 

Puis Charles avait mis sa tête sur l’épaule d’Erik qui, craignant d’avoir commis quelque geste déplacé, mortifié presque, avait demandé :

« Ça va ?  
\- Je crois que j’ai trop bu.  
\- Tu ne veux plus ?  
\- Non, ce n’est pas ça.  
\- Tu ne te sens pas bien… »

Contre l’épaule d’Erik, Charles avait remué la tête, comme un petit garçon chafouin et maladif, dans le giron de sa mère, opine du chef. 

« D’accord, avait rassuré Erik. On peut rester là, on n’est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu veux un verre d’eau ou sortir prendre l’air ?  
\- Non, je ne veux pas bouger. Si je bouge, je vais…  
\- D’accord, d’accord. On ne bouge pas. »

Erik avait fait fi des crampes qui gagnaient ses cuisses et avait maintenu Charles contre lui, sans l’étouffer, en le tenant par la taille.

Il s’était vu sur une crête, non pas hésitant car sa décision était prise, mais regardant s’éloigner la possibilité d’une éviction qu’à d’autres, pour de moindres faiblesses, il avait déjà fait subir. A de gentils garçons dont la liste était longue, il avait retiré son assentiment pour des broutilles, une médiocrité révélée, une vulgarité latente. Erik n’était ni chaste ni naïf, il était exigeant. A une époque, il avait collectionné les amants, son charme de grand fauve agissant pour lui-même. Il ne le regrettait pas. Son audace et sa liberté lui avaient permis d’asseoir durablement ce qu’il était, un bastion imprenable par la honte, dans lequel il avait planté le drapeau de la fierté. Par la suite, la compagnie de Paloma et Belize lui avait enseigné, non pas à coup de leçons ressassées mais par infusion lente, que plus que d’avoir un pénis, il avait d’abord un cœur. Aussi avait-il espacé ses conquêtes, sans les interrompre complétement. Il avait goûté dans les prémices de la séduction la magie du jeu, la rêverie de qualités que l’on prête à l’autre encore méconnu, l’incertitude qui permet toutes les espérances. Mais l’enchantement ne durait pas. Au bout de quelques heures, quelques jours pour les plus chanceux, Erik comprenait sur un geste, une intonation, une opinion, qu’il ne s’amouracherait pas. Il avait dit oui puis il avait dit non, soulagé de ne pas s’engager dans des aventures dont il était persuadé qu’elles ne tiendraient pas leurs promesses. Certains avaient partagé son intimité mais tous finalement avaient été éconduits. 

Celui-ci, maladroitement assis sur ses genoux, ivre, malade, qui donnait des baisers de cinéma, qui provoquait des réminiscences adolescentes, là où d’autres trébuchaient s’envolait, oint d’une grâce involontaire. 

Qu’as-tu donc que les autres n’ont pas eu ? 

Un instant, Erik s’était demandé si la grâce de Charles n’était pas davantage le fruit d’un long façonnage. Ne pouvant choisir entre ces deux options – d’où Charles tenait-il sa grâce : d’une nature ou de sa volonté ? –, troublé même par cet art si consommé qu’il brouillait ses origines, Erik s’était émerveillé de l’existence d’un tel degré de perfection. Le moment valant pour lui-même, il avait aussi prié que Charles ne redescendît pas, qu’il ne le déçût jamais. Sa prière était futile : pour autant qu’elle fût soudaine, sa conversion était totale. 

Il n’avait rien fait. Il ne l’avait pas serré plus fort. Il s’était contenté de l’écouter péniblement respirer. Charles était malade, un rien aurait pu le casser.

Alors Charles, à bas bruit, avait pleuré. De minuscules sanglots, des hoquets étranglés, des reniflements avaient mouillé l’oreille d’Erik et le col de sa chemise. C’était merveilleux.

« Que se passe-t-il ? avait-il osé.  
\- Je…je… je suis désolé. Je le sais que je ne dois pas boire autant. Je le sais. Je recommence quand même. (Tout ceci entrecoupé d’étranglements, de gémissements soupirés, d’une peine froissée qui avait donné à Erik des envies de construire des murailles.)  
\- Ça n’est pas grave.  
\- J’ai tout gâché. Tu vas penser que je suis alcoolique. Tu ne voudras plus de moi.  
\- Tu n’as rien gâché du tout.  
\- J’ai tellement, tellement honte d’être comme ça… A quarante-deux ans, je pleure, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de pleurer.  
\- Non, tu n’as pas honte.  
\- Si, j’ai honte.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas.  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
Charles avait relevé la tête. Son nez coulait. Il avait sorti de sa poche un grand mouchoir blanc, aux coutures brodées, dans lequel il s’était mouché. Il avait essuyé ses yeux rougis. A la frontière de sa barbe, sur ses pommettes et sur sa gorge, sa peau était marbrée de rose. Erik l’avait regardé faire, fasciné par cet empire qui s’augmentait de la seule agitation d’un fanion. 

« Pourquoi ? » avait répété Charles. Sa bouche s’étirait d’un maigre sourire. Mais dans les coulisses, aux rides de ses commissures s’ébrouait une avant-garde, prête à reprendre la place qu’elle pensait avoir perdue. 

Erik avait été stupéfait de constater que Charles eût pu douter de l’ampleur de son pouvoir.

« Que tu pleures, ça me donne encore plus envie de toi. »

C’était une vilaine imprécision. Erik avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la convoitise. L’incomplète, la plus primaire, celle qu’il avait eue à l’arrivée de Charles, l’avait quitté, la queue entre les jambes, mécontente de se voir congédier. S’avançait la souveraine, celle qui voulait tout posséder, les mots, l’âme, la chair. Elle ne reculerait devant aucun obstacle. Elle se préparait à tous les coups-bas. On ne vainc pas avec noblesse, on vainc parce qu’on est le plus rusé. 

« Et bien… », avait reniflé une dernière fois Charles sur l’épaule d’Erik où il avait replacé sa tête.

Amen, avait pensé Erik.

« Et après ? », s’amusèrent Paloma et Belize.

Après, il avait fallu attendre que le vertige de Charles s’amenuisât. Cela avait pris une bonne heure pendant laquelle Erik avait cru perdre l’usage de ses jambes et de tout ce qui se situait en-dessous de ses dernières vertèbres. Ce n’était rien au regard de l’évanouissement de son cœur, disparu entre un baiser et le brandissement d’un mouchoir. Le malheureux reposait désormais entre des mains qui, ayant lâché le dossier d’une chaise, s’étaient enroulées, les impudentes, autour d’une nuque. 

Contre Erik, le corps de Charles était doux et moelleux. Il sentait l’alcool, la sueur et le jasmin. Cette proximité avait rameuté la mécréante qui logeait au creux de l’aine d’Erik. Inconvenante, elle avait sauté entre ses cuisses. Un bon coup de poignet aurait suffi à l’assagir. 

L’indisposition passagère de Charles ne l’avait pas fait taire. Renard et fin limier, il avait continué à mettre sa marque partout, comme un petit enfant s’inventant une signature, laisse son paraphe sur tous les papiers qui traînent. 

« Je te plais à ce point-là ?  
\- A ce point-là ? Oui.  
\- C’est assez précipité, non ?  
\- Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je suis vieux.  
\- Tu n’es pas vieux.  
\- Si. Et toi aussi.  
\- Non. Nous sommes deux enfants. Je n’ai jamais dépassé dix-sept ans. C’est Raven qui le dit. »

L’adopter aussi aurait été une bonne option. Mais l’adopter aurait signifié ne jamais l’épouser. 

« Oh la ! Tu t’emballes mon coco ! », s’alarma Paloma.

« Je veux des paillettes et des pétales de rose, partout sur le parvis de la mairie ! », s’enthousiasma Belize. 

« C’est une idée comme ça, jetée en l’air sur le coup de l’instant », rassura Erik qui ne croyait pas lui-même à sa proposition.

« J’espère bien, dit Paloma. On ne sait pas qui il est. Peut-être est-ce un criminel en fuite qui n’attend que le bon moment pour te détrousser. J’adore les canailles, ce sont les plus romantiques. Mais réfléchissons avant de nous engager si loin. Et d’abord lui plais-tu autant qu’il te plaît ? »

« Assez, avait affirmé Charles.  
\- Comment ça assez ? s’était inquiété Erik.  
\- Je suis anglais. Je ne fais pas dans l’excès.  
\- Tu es un sauvage », avait ri Erik.

Puis Charles avait tenté de se mettre debout.

« Tu es sûr ? s’était enquis Erik, précautionneux.  
\- Oui. On ne va pas rester ici toute la nuit de toute façon. Je vais mieux. »

Charles avait tangué, ses pieds esquissant sur le parquet une arabesque avortée. Ankylosé des orteils au bassin, Erik s’était levé lui aussi. Malhabile, il avait fait quelques pas pour retrouver sa mobilité.

Ils étaient sortis. Charles avait remis sa veste. Il était passé aux toilettes.

« Il n’y a qu’en France où l’on peut encore voir des pissotières, avait-il dit en revenant.  
\- On dit des urinoirs, avait corrigé Erik. Les pissotières, c’est sur la voie publique. Sur les trottoirs. »

Ils avaient souri, voyant passer devant eux des vaisseaux magnifiés, aux portes branlantes et aux faïences barbouillées. Sur les murs s’inscrivent des bites gigantesques et des culs vaillants. Ce sont des lieux de rencontre que Charles et Erik n’avaient pas fréquentés mais dont le souvenir ému les étreignait. 

A la patère, Erik avait pris sa veste en velours, un joli velours élimé d’un vert sombre qui seyait à son teint. « Tu ressembles à l’automne », avait apprécié Belize alors qu’il essayait la veste dans une friperie où ils traînaient souvent.  
Charles avait levé un sourcil mais n’avait pas commenté.

Enfin Erik avait tout éteint. Dehors, il avait tiré le rideau de fer et tout cadenassé.  
Charles, pas bégueule, s’était collé à lui.

« Tu habites où ?  
\- Là. Juste au-dessus. »

D’un regard, il avait indiqué l’appartement du premier étage, situé au-dessus du bar. Les stores étaient baissés. Paloma et Belize dormaient.

« Seul ?  
\- Non. Avec Paloma et Belize.  
\- Ce sont tes amis ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ah ! Tu me raccompagnes à mon hôtel alors ? »

Charles avait fait un pas en arrière. Immobile, Erik l’avait regardé. Dans ce mètre qui les séparait : tout son désir. C’était une scène qu’il ne se lasserait pas de répéter : lui, au bord, sur le point d’avoir Charles. 

Charles avait tendu une main. Erik l’avait saisie.

« Alors c’est tout ? déplora Belize. Tu l’as raccompagné à son hôtel, vous vous êtes embrassés une dernière fois sur le trottoir et c’est tout ?  
\- A peu près, oui.  
\- Même pas une petite pipe ?  
\- M’enfin Belize ! Tu m’as fait promettre de ne rien faire parce qu’il était saoul et maintenant tu me reproches de ne pas l’avoir sucé ?  
\- Oh ça va ! Il avait désaoulé non ? Moi, je l’aurais fait. Un truc fin et délicat, tu vois, juste pour le remercier d’avoir été si chou.  
\- Ben non. Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais non.  
\- Tu te ramollis…  
\- Mais il s’est passé autre chose ? intervint Paloma, fine mouche.  
\- Oui.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On s’est battu. »

« Pédales… », avaient-ils entendu en croisant deux mecs blonds alors qu’ils descendaient la rue des Archives.

Erik s’était figé.

En un point infini, une colère noire s’était compactifiée puis avait mis son corps en branle. La rage est de l’énergie cinétique pure. 

« Excuse-moi », avait-il dit à Charles. Il s’était retourné, en ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre. Il avait rattrapé les deux mecs.

« C’est quoi ton problème ? ». Sa voix comme un cristal très dur, incassable.

« Hein ? », avait fait le plus grand des deux. Il était très laid, le visage mangé par des cicatrices d’acné.

« On ne dit pas hein, on dit comment. C’est quoi ton problème ? Tu nous as traités de pédales… »

Le blond avait relevé le menton. Il n’était pas bête, il était méchant.

« Ben oui, t’en es pas une peut-être ? »

« Si. Et la plus belle qui soit. Mais tu n’es pas autorisé à le dire, pauvre con.  
\- Va te faire foutre !  
\- Avec plaisir, mais pas par toi, connard. »

Sur le trottoir, leurs ombres s’étiraient, en se dédoublant, très grandes, déformées par l’éclairage public. Les deux blonds sentaient l’alcool et la poudre, des barils prêts à s’enflammer. 

Était arrivé Charles.

« Messieurs, messieurs… gardons notre calme et veillons à nous comporter en personnes civilisées… »

L’autre blond qui avait un air de bouledogue avait pris la parole.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut la salope ? »

Ici, pas d’intermède, pas de changement graduel d’humeur, pas de mais comment passe-t-on d’un ton policé à un acte aussi tranché. Cela avait été immédiat : le poing de Charles avait fusé, percutant dans sa trajectoire une arcade sourcilière. Le bouledogue avait gémi d’une manière particulièrement indigne en portant une main à son visage. Il pissait le sang.

« Ce n’est rien. C’est spectaculaire mais ce n’est rien », avait affirmé Charles avec un flegme impressionnant. 

Je vais t’épouser, avait décidé Erik avec la plus grande détermination.

« Comment ça, c’est rien ? avait éructé le plus grand en se penchant vers son ami. Vous êtes des grands malades ! J’appelle les flics. »

Erik avait empoigné le coude de Charles, « viens… », ils avaient couru, virant à gauche et à droite dans des rues au hasard. Erik ne se sentait pas coupable, il ne se sentait jamais coupable quand il réglait leur compte aux imbéciles mais finir la nuit au commissariat du troisième arrondissement n’était pas une idée très enthousiasmante. 

Sous un porche, Charles l’avait poussé, le forçant à entrer. Erik avait été plaqué contre le mur, ses omoplates tapant méchamment la pierre. On n’y voyait rien, l’arête aigue des boîtes aux lettres collectives lui avait cisaillé durement l’épaule. Il avait été assailli, totalement abasourdi, impuissant. Charles lui avait roulé une pelle monumentale, mettant sans préambule sa langue au fond de sa bouche. Monté sur ses pointes parce qu’il était plus petit, Charles l’écrasait, son centre de gravité basculé vers l’avant, lourd contre les cuisses d’Erik. Le nœud que Charles coulissait autour de lui, son érection substantielle, sa langue de barbare, se resserrait par derrière : des deux mains il harponnait ses fesses. Indéniablement consentant, Erik s’était laissé faire, au-delà de l’extase.

Et après, on divorce pour que je puisse avoir le plaisir de t’épouser encore une fois. 

Enfin, Charles avait mis un terme à son assaut. Sans vergogne, il s’était frotté une dernière fois contre Erik.

« C’était quoi ça ? avait demandé celui-ci, dans un état intermédiaire entre le liquide et le gaz.  
\- L’adrénaline ?  
\- Non pas ça. Ça j’ai compris. L’autre truc, sur le trottoir, avec les connards.  
\- Ah ça ! Boxe anglaise, quand j’avais douze ans. Je n’ai pas dépassé l’apprentissage des techniques de base. J’ai dû quitter le cours au bout de six mois. Soi-disant, j’étais trop efféminé.  
\- Heureusement pour le monde ! »

Charles avait ri. Erik avait osé lui aussi accrocher son cul.

« Tu n’avais jamais frappé personne avant ?  
\- Non. J’ai horreur de la violence.  
\- Et ça fait quoi ?  
\- Je vais faire une syncope. »

Et pouf ! Charles s’était effondré dans les bras d’Erik.

Ce n’était rien, une légère baisse de tension, sans perte de connaissance. Erik l’avait obligé à s’asseoir et à mettre son visage entre ses genoux, « respire, ça va passer… ». Cet homme était un poème, quelques heures avec lui valaient les meilleures épopées.

« Tu ne vas pas pleurer ?  
\- Je ne pleure pas à tout bout de champ quand même… »

Sans encombre, ils avaient rejoint l’hôtel de Charles, rue Sainte-Croix de la Bretonnerie. C’était un hôtel classique dont le hall d’entrée était allumé. A travers la porte vitrée, ils pouvaient voir le gardien de nuit somnoler dans son fauteuil, lunettes relevées sur le front. Deux pauvres arbustes en plastique plantés dans des pots rectangulaires où poussaient aussi des mégots, encadraient la porte. 

La ville était silencieuse, il n’était pas encore cinq heures.

Dans le sillage de Charles, il y avait des batailles et des conquêtes, des épidémies, des enlèvements. A lui seul, il était une armée en campagne qui commet des carnages, une princesse aux humeurs, un seigneur.

« Je suis crevé », avait-il dit en baillant. Il avait réajusté sa veste qui, après ses exploits, était un peu de guingois. Le col de son chandail faisait un petit tortillon autour de son cou, ses cheveux étaient en désordre. D’un geste tendre, Erik avait remis ce petit monde d’aplomb. 

« Tu es affreusement beau, avait-il soufflé.  
\- C’est un compliment ?  
\- Affreusement, oui. »

Charles avait pris la main d’Erik et il avait dit avec une incorrigible effronterie :

« Tu viens ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi non ?  
\- Parce que tu mérites un peu plus qu’un petit coup en passant.  
\- C’est ce que tu fais d’habitude ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Un petit coup en passant.  
\- Avant. Parfois. »

Il n’y avait personne, absolument personne dans la rue Sainte-Croix de la Bretonnerie. Charles en avait profité pour se coller à Erik. Cette propension à l’accolade languide devenait une accoutumance et produisait chez l’enlacé une addiction gênante. Sacripant, il avait aussi glissé ses mains dans les poches arrière du pantalon d’Erik. De ses doigts, il avait gratté la toile et la peau.

« Qui te dit que ça me déplairait un petit coup en passant ?  
\- C’est moi. Moi je ne veux pas.  
\- Bon. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait alors ? »

Charles était vexé. Son sourcil gauche était monté très haut, comme un couperet prêt à tomber. Sanglant. Se retenant de rire, Erik s’était incliné vers l’arrière pour le toiser.

« Je ne travaille pas demain. Le bar n’ouvre pas le dimanche. Tu es libre dans l’après-midi ?  
\- Comme l’air.  
\- Viens. Quand tu seras frais et dispos.  
\- S’il faut attendre… »

Enfin, Charles s’était éloigné. Il avait cet art expert des approches et des retraits, qui travaille sans pitié l’envie, une valse à deux temps, un pas en avant, un pas en arrière. 

« Tu es sûr ? avait-il murmuré en s’engageant vers la porte de l’hôtel.  
\- Absolument oui. »

Il avait appuyé sur la sonnette de nuit. Le gardien, assoupi, avait eu un sursaut. Maladroitement, il avait remis ses lunettes. Il avait ouvert à Charles qui avait disparu.

« Pfiou, c’est chaud bouillant ! conclut Paloma.  
\- N’est-ce pas ? s’enorgueillit Erik en vidant sa tasse de café.  
\- Et nous, on va aller où cette après-midi pendant que vous baiserez comme des lapins ici ? demanda Belize.  
\- Je t’emmène à Jacquemard-André. Il y a une très belle exposition sur Le Caravage, consola Paloma.  
\- Mouais… », bougonna Belize, pas convaincu.

Il se leva des genoux de Paloma. En ronchonnant, il se roula une clope sur le bord de la table. Paloma et Erik restèrent stoïques, insensibles à son petit manège.  
Il alluma sa clope et, se penchant à la fenêtre, il leur montra ostensiblement son cul.  
Avec une élégance folle, il expira des volutes.

« Tiens, voilà battle Charles plus tôt que prévu… », dit-il avec un ton très neutre.

Erik se précipita à la fenêtre en le bousculant.

Dehors, sur le trottoir d’en face, il y avait Charles, impeccablement mis, tout enrubanné.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que les pédés sont très drôles, encore plus lorsqu'ils se moquent d'eux-mêmes.  
> Les commentaires sont fortement conseillés. Ils encouragent et motivent.


	3. Le miroir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un troisième chapitre, pour le plaisir. Le plaisir de l'écrire c'est certain, le plaisir de le lire aussi mais ça, c'est vous qui le direz à la fin.

« Je ne peux pas.  
\- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas ? Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?  
\- Les deux.  
\- Mais moi je veux ! Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas d’explication rationnelle. Avec toi, je ne peux pas, c’est tout.   
\- C’est humiliant. Aux autres avant moi tu l’as fait ?  
\- Généralement oui.  
\- Alors pourquoi avec moi ça n’est pas possible ?  
\- Parce que tu n’es pas eux.  
\- Ça me fait une belle jambe !  
\- Ça suffit maintenant, Charles. Je ne t’enculerai pas, un point c’est tout. Je ne vais pas me forcer quand même ?  
\- Si. Tu pourrais faire un effort, tu pourrais… »

Dans la chambre d’Erik, Charles était nu. De frustration, il s’était mis debout sur le lit. A sa hanche gauche brillait une fossette. Littéralement une fossette ne brille pas. Celle-ci brillait. Comme une fleur portée à la boutonnière, elle magnifiait l’os iliaque, en lui-même déjà ravissant. Avons-nous déjà dit que Charles n’était pas mince ? Nous le redisons. En de multiples points, son corps était marqué d’un embonpoint qui plutôt que l’alourdir, l’embellissait. Son bras était rond, sa cuisse épaisse. 

« Tu ne me trouves pas un peu gros ? demanda-t-il à Erik alors que celui-ci le déshabillait.  
\- Non. Pourquoi ?  
\- Moi, je me trouve gros. J’ai fait tout un tas de régimes qui n’ont jamais servi à rien. Je prends de bonnes résolutions : je mange sain et je fais du sport. Et puis je finis toujours par me venger sur un paquet de sucreries. »

Erik ne répondit pas. A la place, il goba à pleine bouche les mignons bourrelets qui ceignaient sa taille. Soulevant les pans de la chemise dont la disparition attendrait, projetant même en sa conservation un plaisir accru, il parcourut de sa langue les méandres que dessinaient de légères vergetures blanches. Tout autour du bassin de Charles, il y avait une carte, une carte en relief, faite de monts et de plaines, de chemins et de rivières. Sous la peau couraient les veines, bleues et battantes, enragés petits torrents qui grondent. Des replis frisaient des senteurs, carnées et puissantes, que les papilles d’Erik pourchassèrent, endiablées. Évitant le pubis recouvert et ses ensorcellements, proie trop facile qu’un chasseur manquant d’imagination aurait premièrement capturée (le pénis à demi-dressé pointait, on aurait dit un curieux guettant derrière un rideau), il fit pivoter Charles entre ses mains pour honorer ses flancs, le droit puis le gauche. Timidement Charles gloussa, un peu gêné, puis il gémit quand la langue d’Erik trouva sa fossette. Incomparable invention qu’une adéquation à des canons de beauté aurait effacée, elle n’existait que de l’enrobement miséricordieux de Charles et de sa gourmandise. Mange mon amour, pensa Erik. A genoux était-il. 

Dans les cheveux d’Erik, Charles mit une main. De se savoir adoubé, Erik frémit.

Mais Charles, en tout circonstance, aimait trop parler.

« Ça te plaît vraiment comment je suis ?  
\- Non, je fais ça par pure sollicitude.  
\- T’es con ! »

De qui Charles avait-il été si mal aimé qu’il cherchât par tous les moyens à être rassuré sur la force de ses attraits ? Était-il possible même qu’il eût été mal aimé ? Son inquiétude passagère, outre qu’elle suscitait des questions sur son passé, éclairait aussi d’une rude manière ses enjôlements de la veille. Si Charles avait su si bien séduire Erik, ce n’était pas par déploiement de compétences duplices, c’était pour réconforter un narcissisme vulnérable. Au fondement de ses manigances, un peu bancales, qui achoppaient constamment sur les défaillances de son corps et qui, par rebond, s’en trouvaient fortifiées, s’agitait un égo préoccupé, en quête de preuves. En cet instant, Erik comprenait-il qui était Charles ? Peut-être. Douloureusement, il comprenait aussi qu’afin que se prolongeât le plaisir de lui donner des preuves, et plus égoïstement celui d’être le témoin de ses danses, il fallait que Charles ne fût jamais pleinement rassuré. 

Dans la chambre d’Erik trônait une psyché aux dorure patinées, au châssis duquel pendaient des colifichets, cravates, rubans et colliers. Ce meuble n’avait pas d’histoire. Erik l’avait trouvé un matin de ramassage des encombrants, sur le trottoir. Son support était fêlé, il ne tenait plus droit. Erik l’avait réparé avec de la colle à bois et des serre-joints. Contre le tain piqué que constellaient de petites taches noires, il n’avait rien fait. 

Devant ce grand miroir, il posta Charles.

« Non, Erik…  
\- Si. Regarde… »

Charles n’était pas glabre. Le poil, attribut masculin s’il en est, sur lui foisonnait. A l’échancrure de la chemise, il frisait avec des éclats châtains. Sur la peau des cuisses charnues, il se lissait, plus noir et plus dense sur les faces internes, menant par des lignes serpentines à celui crépu du pubis encore dissimulé. Une fois le genou dépassé, il habillait volubilement la jambe. Charles en avait fait un emblème puisqu’il portait la barbe, une barbe courte aux reflets roux, jusqu’à sa chevelure qu’il négligeait consciencieusement, trop longue, où se mêlaient des mèches argentées. Ainsi, de toutes les textures et toutes les teintes, le poil était partout. Mais ce signe qui, chez les autres, les autres étant les hétérosexuels, ignorants des délices qu’ils méprisent, aurait marqué une virilité active, triomphante, prédatrice, chez lui, se retournait. Il se faisait objet de désir. 

Car la virilité d’emblée flagrante de Charles vacillait sur ses bases. Un corps n’est rien s’il n’est mû. Même immobile, il bouge. Et le corps de Charles, précisément, était animé de mille grâces. La plénitude de la chair d’abord contrariait insolemment la fermeté du muscle et racontait en amont les tourments d’un petit garçon, moqué pour son inadaptation, dont les rondeurs, plus que de traduire les appétences d’une physiologie, trahissaient une âme rebelle aux injonctions. Si Charles enfant avait été un petit gros, il avait dû l’être de manière adorable, son corps sachant, avant que lui-même le sût, qu’il était homosexuel. Ayant subi le dressage que les autres mâles acceptent si bien, voyant dans cette éducation le creuset de leurs futurs privilèges, lui, comme ses frères de douleur, y avait résisté. Tout en son être lâchait : il buvait trop et en récoltait des vapeurs, il pleurait, il avait des évanouissements. La délicatesse de ses attaches ensuite, poignets, chevilles et port de tête, résultait de coquetteries dissimulées, une façon instinctive de se mouvoir, qu’il avait fallu constamment corriger. Mais l’inversion ne se laisse pas mater. Elle resurgit, indomptable, revêche, courageuse, et s’exfiltre dans la torsion d’un genou, la minauderie d’une nuque, le flûté d’une voix. Ô combien Erik les aimait, ceux qui, comme Charles et comme lui, avaient combattu depuis l’enfance, rebelles et téméraires. Avec intelligence ils développent des stratégies de survie, ils s’adaptent et se rétractent, mobiles et fuyants mais jamais ne cèdent. Ce sont des corps différents, traversés d’énergies inaltérables, que le monde voudrait éteindre, conformer, ne pas voir. Ils sont là pourtant, précieux des trésors qu’ils recèlent et qui se donnent partiellement à voir : on cambre les reins plus qu’il n’est acceptable, on tord le poignet, on a des sautillements de joie socialement réprouvés, on penche la tête avec exagération, on rit, on crie, on parle avec une voix haut perchée. Et tous ses signes, par lesquels aussi on se met en danger, sont ceux par lesquels on se reconnaît, on s’accueille, on s’adopte. Communauté de cœurs, d’esprits et de corps qui, malgré toutes les visibilités actuelles, reste secrète : si tu n’en es pas, tu ne peux pas savoir…

Chez Charles, le sacrement se célébrait à l’envers : la virilité était corrompue, elle était décapitée. 

Iconique, Charles était sublime. 

Ce fut là, aux pieds de Charles, qu’Erik réalisa qu’il venait de trouver ce qu’il avait longtemps cherché. Il se promit de ne jamais le prendre. C’eût été un avilissement. 

Alors il murmura :  
« Je voudrais être aussi beau que toi.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?   
\- Ce que je vois. »

Dans le miroir, Erik croisa le regard, bleu, translucide, arrogant de Charles. 

Erik se releva. Par derrière, il enlaça Charles qui, renversant la tête, se cala dans son étreinte. Il baisa son cou, sa barbe, le creux en bas de son oreille. Cavalier, il voulut enfin ouvrir la chemise sur laquelle baillait un veston en lin d’un bleu sombre, plus sombre que ses yeux. Quand il s’attaqua aux premiers boutons du col, Charles l’arrêta.

« Non… C’est mieux avec, tu ne trouves pas ?  
\- Si. Tu as raison. »

Toujours dans le grand miroir, ils se regardèrent. Effectivement, tout débat était nul : en chemise et veston, Charles était plus nu qu’il ne l’aurait été dévêtu. Dans le creux de ses reins, sur le tissu froissé, Erik encore habillé, avança son érection. Autoritaire, Charles prit ses mains entre les siennes et les guida vers le bas. Le pénis fièrement dressé soulevait la chemise. On aurait dit un fantôme, un chien de garde, une pythie. Du pouce et de l’index, Erik en dessina la longueur. Il était chaud, doux et lourd. Le gland, déjà décalotté, luisait comme une fleur. Dans le reflet du miroir, Erik chercha le regard de Charles. Il ne le trouva pas. Charles se regardait. 

Dans la chambre, il faisait grand jour. On était en pleine après-midi. Le soleil de mai, dangereusement estival, entrait par nappes et mettait sur le mobilier des éclats brûlants. La chambre donnait sur la rue. Des immeubles d’en face, on aurait pu les voir. Les fenêtres étaient heureusement protégées d’un léger voilage blanc, cousu par Belize. Dans cette lumière franche, qui éclairait crûment les chairs, ne laissant rien à couvert, Erik branla Charles. Plus encore, il ouvrit son corps pour l’y accueillir. Au berceau de ses bras, à la clôture de sa poitrine, il le reçut. Contre lui, Charles s’amollissait, rentrait en lui comme une lave insinueuse. Enroulant un bras autour de sa nuque, il s’y pendit. Glissant une main entre eux pour capturer son érection, il s’y agrippa. Dans la main d’Erik, au bout de ses doigts qui tenaient une hanche, à la peau de son cou, sous sa bouche qu’il avait collée à une épaule, à son cœur qui battait contre le mur d’une omoplate, à son aine que réceptionnait souverainement une cambrure, il y avait Charles, jambes tremblantes, souffle court, qui gémissait faiblement en arrondissant ses lèvres, aux yeux plissés que noyait leur reflet. Charles était immense, monstrueux, sans pudeur. Alors Erik, gravement extatique, converti comme seuls peuvent l’être les païens qui attendent une révélation, lui aussi s’abima dans cet amour d’eux-mêmes. Ils étaient beaux et parfaits.

Soudain fébrile, pas encore parvenu à sa rupture car Erik modulait ses caresses pour en faire durer les effets, Charles leva les yeux et dit :  
« God ! What are you doing to me ?  
\- Ce que tu veux.   
\- No… ce que tu veux toi… »

Contradictoire, en prince arbitraire à qui personne ne s’oppose, Charles brisa leur étreinte. Dans le grand lit, face au miroir, il s’allongea. D’une main tranquille, il remonta sa chemise sur son ventre. Son désir impatient ne tolérerait aucun ajournement. C’était un ordre. Entre les cuisses ouvertes dont les muscles saillaient par l’action des genoux qui pointaient, Charles ayant accroché ses talons aux montants latéraux du lit, Erik s’agenouilla. Avec urgence, il prit dans la table de chevet un préservatif dont il déchira l’emballage. Son envie, pour autant qu’il la contenait, s’enrageait, recluse dans son pantalon. Il déroula la protection sur le sexe de Charles qui, appuyé sur ses coudes, lorgnait par-dessus la tête d’Erik l’image inversée de leurs gestes. Fort à propos, le miroir était de biais et une fois qu’Erik fut incliné, rien n’échappa à Charles. 

A peu de choses près et pourvu qu’elles soient bien menées, toutes les pipes se ressemblent. En bon praticien qui s’estimait, ayant reçu autant qu’il avait donné, Erik avait compris que la technique seulement considérée importait peu. Des gorges profondes peuvent s’avérer ennuyeuses alors que des bouches timides et gauches vous arracheront des orgasmes ravageurs. Ce qui différencie une pipe mémorable de la liste de toutes celles que l’on oublie, c’est l’histoire qu’elle raconte. Et l’histoire que racontait celle-ci se tramait dans son dos. C’était celle de Charles qui se regardait en train de se faire sucer. Bouche pleine, Erik leva les yeux. Par on ne sait quelle prescience, Charles baissa les siens et lui sourit. Ce qu’Erik lui donnait, il le recevait doublement : autour de sa queue et sur sa peau ; dans son reflet en face de lui. S’imposait l’idée non pas seulement que Charles fût désirable mais qu’il l’était de façon démultipliée, dans le jeu infini d’une queue et de son image, une queue sucée par une bouche, qui s’excite de se voir sucée par cette bouche. Comprenant qu’en cette folie Erik le suivait, l’avait précédé même en lui tendant ce miroir où il s’adorait, Erik l’adorant de s’adorer autant, Charles tomba. Avec un sursaut incompressible, il fourra plus loin. Bravement, Erik empoigna ses hanches et l’immobilisa. Alors, Charles, proche, si proche, magnifiquement lourd sur la langue d’Erik, lui caressa la joue et le regardant cette fois-ci lâcha des cris qui pour Erik étaient des remerciements, des prières, des gratitudes. Ce fut une ribambelle de « Oh, yes…yes…yes… », « Erik…oui… », « God, oh…god », « Fuck… shit… » et autres vulgarités débitées en anglais auxquelles Erik ne comprenait rien mais cela monta très haut, dans des cimes sonores qu’il n’avait jamais entendues. Dans une dernière tirade où il lui sembla que l’honneur de tout le Royaume-Uni avait été foulé aux pieds, Charles jouit, son corps arqué comme une branche de sureau. Au plafond scintillaient des points d’or.

Vivement, il l’abandonna et entreprit de dégrafer sa braguette. N’y tenant plus, il était préférable pour lui de s’octroyer une branlette rapide plutôt que de venir pitoyablement dans son pantalon. Cela faisait des lustres qu’il n’avait connu une excitation de cet acabit. Mais à peine se déboutonnait-il que Charles lui coulait sur les genoux, diable de serpent dont la sonnette n’était pas débarrassée de son capuchon. Il fit mine de tendre vers le chevet une main qu’Erik attrapa au vol en grognant : « Pas le temps, pas le temps… ». Triomphant, resplendissant de son orgasme et de ses victoires, les présentes et les prochaines, Charles plongea sa main dans la braguette ouverte. C’était inconfortable et peu pratique : Erik ne sentait plus ses pieds, les muscles de ses cuisses étaient endoloris, la main de Charles à l’étroit dans le caleçon compressé avait des mouvements restreints, des caresses malhabiles. Ce fut foudroyant : l’onde alluma un sentier d’aubépines sur son scrotum, enflamma son périnée, mouilla son anus. Pendant qu’il jouissait, Charles se colla à lui, poitrine contre poitrine, et mangea sa bouche en le surplombant. C’était un vautour.

Ils tombèrent ensemble à la renverse. Erik déplia ses jambes, empêtré dans Charles qui ne le décollait pas.

« Bordel de merde, ça fait chier, putain… », marmonna Erik, qui était le plus heureux des hommes.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Charles, penché au-dessus de lui et qui n’avait pas l’air mal loti non plus.

« Toi, tout ça, ça fait chier…  
\- Vraiment, je te fais chier ?   
\- Oui. Sacrément. J’ai quarante-cinq ans, bordel. Tu me fais chier comme personne avant toi ne m’a fait chier.  
\- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. »

Erik roula sur lui. Il y avait dans les yeux de Charles une joie enfantine, fraîche, généreuse, dont les embaumements gonflèrent le cœur d’Erik.

« Fais encore ce truc-là, avec ta bouche, quémanda-t-il.  
\- Quel truc ?  
\- Ce truc, quand tu m’as embrassé toute à l’heure… »

Levant la tête, Charles happa les lèvres d’Erik entre les siennes. On aurait dit qu’il dépiautait un œuf de sa coquille et qu’il en gobait la pointe.

« Ça ?  
\- Oui ça. Encore… »

Par d’inconnues voies nerveuses, le baiser descendit au sacrum d’Erik. La marque était faite : dans son réseau lymphatique les baisers de Charles, uniques, avaient tracé leurs chemins de misère.

Baisers et paroles allant de pair, Charles taquin dit :  
\- Pas un petit coup en passant… Lehnsherr, vraiment ?  
\- La ferme Xavier. »

Avant toutes ces tendresses et ces taquineries, il avait fallu officiellement se présenter.

« Charles Xavier », avait dit Charles en entrant dans la cuisine.

Son arrivée inopinée avait mis la maisonnée en effervescence. Quand il l’avait aperçu par la fenêtre, Erik avait souri comme un imbécile et lui avait crié : « Premier étage gauche, je t’ouvre ! ». Derrière lui, Belize et Paloma rigolaient comme des bossus. Sur le trottoir, le petit trésor rutilait. Il était vêtu d’un costume bleu marine, dont la teinte, par opposition, mettait en valeur la pâleur de ses yeux. Les fines rayures blanches de son pantalon à pinces, élégamment coupé, allongeaient sa jambe. L’exacte cassure du tissu au niveau de la cheville avait fait tressaillir Erik. La veste deux boutons, impeccable mais décontractée s’ouvrait sur un veston. L’ensemble savamment structuré sans être ostensible était le fruit de longues heures passées dans des cabines d’essayage, aux bons soins de vendeurs empressés. Erik s’était imaginé Charles paradant devant des miroirs ou le cul nu posé sur des banquettes capitonnées. Il n’avait pourtant aucun goût pour le luxe.

« Mazette, c’est qu’il est coquet l’animal, avait glissé Belize, impressionné.  
\- Ta gueule, Belize.  
\- Oh ! Elle est jalouse ! »

Erik avait accueilli Charles sur le palier.

Tout sourire, un peu embarrassé, Charles avait passé une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, j’arrive plus tôt que prévu mais je… »

Il n’avait pas pu finir. Erik électrisé comme un gamin au matin de Noël, l’avait coincé contre le chambranle et lui avait dévoré la bouche. Charles, délicieusement surpris, avait ri puis s’était laissé faire en tendant le cou.

Après un échange de salives très joliment orchestré, Charles avait récupéré l’usage de ses lèvres.

« C’est assez radical comme entrée en matière…  
\- J’aime bien aller à l’essentiel.  
\- Je vois ça. »

Il l’avait serré plus fermement. Il eût été dommage qu’un si bel oiseau s’envolât. Charles était gai, tout pimpant, le rose aux joues. Un sucre, Charles était un sucre. Qui peut résister aux douceurs ? Personne, à moins d’avoir une pierre à la place du cœur. Erik l’avait embrassé de nouveau. 

« Donc, ce que tu essaies de me dire… », avait dit Charles alors qu’Erik picorait la bordure de sa barbe, « d’une manière fort agréable, entre nous soit dit… »

« Entre nous soit dit… », avait répété Erik. La barbe râpait sa langue, c’était foutrement charmant.

« Oui, entre nous soit dit… Ne fais pas ça, ça me déstabilise », avait protesté Charles. Aventurier, Erik avait abaissé légèrement le col de la chemise pour sonder la gorge, selon le principe indiscutable que la gorge de Charles, en tant qu’émetteur de sons adorables était le lieu où il fallait être. 

« Tu veux que j’arrête ?  
\- Ne sois pas stupide !  
\- Tu disais… »

Etirant obligeamment le cou, Charles avait repris :

« Oui, je disais… qu’est-ce que je disais ?... Ah oui ! Je disais que le message que tu essaies de transmettre c’est qu’au sujet de hier soir, tu ne regrettes rien.  
\- Est-ce que j’ai l’air de regretter quelque chose ?  
\- A moins d’être une bille en décryptage de signaux, je dirais que non, tu ne regrettes rien.  
\- Tu es brillant.  
\- On me le dit souvent. »

Les pigeons qui se tournent autour n’ont point tant de roucoulades.

Mais Paloma et Belize, sur des charbons ardents, s’impatientaient dans la cuisine. On les entendait remuer et glousser jusque dans le couloir. 

S’interrompant à regret, Charles et Erik s’étaient recomposés. Erik avait recoiffé Charles. Charles avait ôté ses pouces des passants du pantalon d’Erik où il les avait glissés.

« Viens, dit Erik en prenant la main de Charles. Il faut que je te présente, tu n’y couperas pas. »

Ainsi Charles, chiffonné à souhait mais digne, était entré dans la cuisine. Derrière lui, Erik avait la fierté imméritée d’un coq. 

« Charles Xavier », avait commencé Charles en tendant une main. On lui avait sauté au cou.

« Oh mon chou ! s’était emporté Belize. On ne se sert pas la main. On se fait la bise ! »

Après avoir été embrassé, enlacé et flatté, Paloma lissant le revers de sa veste en disant : « tu as un goût incroyable, incroyable ! », il avait été assis, une tasse de café entre les mains. Attendri, Erik avait laissé son petit monde s’acclimater. Charles ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il était conquis.

« Bien, avait fait Paloma en reprenant la situation en mains, on va bruncher. Tu manges avec nous Charles ? Allez hop, Belize, à la salle de bain. On s’habille et on revient… »

Elles avaient disparu dans le sillage des froufrous de la robe de chambre de Paloma et des effluves de tabac de Belize.

Ôtant sa veste parce que ces dames lui avaient donné chaud et un peu le tournis, Charles avait demandé :

« Elles sont toujours comme ça ?  
\- Oui. Sauf quand elles dorment.   
\- C’est épuisant.  
\- D’où tu crois que viennent mes cernes ?  
\- Tu n’as pas de cernes. »

Charles avait pendu sa veste au dossier de la chaise. En bras de chemise, il était à croquer. Erik, appuyé au plan de travail, n’avait pas bougé.

« Et toi ? avait repris Charles.  
\- Et moi, quoi ?  
\- Ton nom de famille, c’est quoi ? Je me suis présenté donc…  
\- Lehnsherr.  
\- Lehnsherr… combien de H ?  
\- Deux et deux R aussi.  
\- C’est important. »

Un tel état d’euphorie, ça n’était pas décent. La fenêtre était restée ouverte, on entendait des moineaux piailler dans des arbres tout proches. La cuisine était étroite, la table occupait tout l’espace. Erik l’avait contournée. Il s’était accroupi devant Charles. Assis, il aurait été trop loin. Charles s’était penché et avait pris le visage d’Erik entre ses mains.

« I’m so glad to meet you, mister Lehnsherr.  
\- Et moi donc ! »

Avait eu lieu une nouvelle séance de bécotage. C’eût été criminel de s’en priver. Charles disposait d’une remarquable panoplie de baisers, tous différents. La bouche, chez lui, était un organe prédominant.

« Je voulais te dire, avait-il murmuré après avoir fourré son nez dans les cheveux d’Erik. Je m’excuse d’être venu si tôt mais j’ai un rendez-vous à dix-huit heures que j’avais totalement oublié. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais avancer le nôtre.  
\- Tu as bien fait. Ça nous laisse plus de temps… Tu vas voir qui ?  
\- Des amis que je n’ai pas vus depuis longtemps. Je n’avais pas prévu que…  
\- Moi non plus. »

Déjà accordés l’un à l’autre, ils s’agençaient parfaitement. Sous la chemise, Erik avait trouvé les rondeurs adaptées à la courbe de ses paumes. Dans la mollesse des cuisses s’étaient logés ses coudes. Les mains de Charles furetaient au col du tee-shirt, aux manches où elles pianotaient les biceps. Ça n’était que chatteries et chastes caresses. Ils s’échauffaient gentiment. Les érections, présentes mais civilement contraintes, de délicieuses érections, pas le moins du monde revendicatives, poivraient l’étreinte sans enflammer les sens. Erik avait repensé à Philippe, son premier amour. Lui étaient revenues la délicate prudence, les attentions doucereuses, la maladresse qui font la grandeur des émois adolescents. Entre ces deux garçons, Philippe et Charles, il y avait presque trente d’écart et personne d’autre. Ce vide (à quoi donc avait-il usé sa vie ?) l’avait bouleversé. Ému au point qu’il eût pu en pleurer, il avait posé son front dans le giron de Charles.

« Qu’y a -t-il ? avait demandé Charles, inespérément attentif.  
\- Rien.  
\- Si. Dis-moi. Tu penses à quoi ?  
\- A toi. A ce que tu représentes. Je vais trop vite peut-être mais je…  
\- Moi aussi. »

A cela, tout ajout aurait été inconvenant. Erik avait soupiré dans le veston qui sentait le jasmin.

Fort heureusement, Paloma avait choisi ce moment pour faire son entrée, remettant un peu de légèreté au milieu de tant de gravité. Vêtue d’une robe cache-cœur ornée d’un gros nœud à la taille, rouge avec des pois blancs, typique des années cinquante, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en une choucroute que retenait un ruban de satin. Brigitte Bardot pouvait aller se rhabiller. La suivait Belize, en mauvais garçon, casquette inclinée sur l’arrière du crâne, pantalon cigarette accroché bas sur ses hanches plates. 

« Que vous êtes beaux ! » avait sifflé Charles.  
« On va voir Le Caravage. Il faut être beau quand on rend visite à un génie. Homosexuel de surcroît », avait expliqué Paloma.

Puis :  
« Allez, Erik, à ton tour de passer à la salle de bain. Charles va nous aider à préparer le brunch. N’est-ce pas Charles ? Tiens prends ce tablier, il ne faudrait pas que tu salisses un si joli costume. »

Tout le monde avait obéi. Volant un dernier baiser à Charles, Erik avait rejoint la salle de bain. Au travers de la porte fermée, il avait entendu les bruits de vaisselle, le rire de Charles, les cancaneries de ses amis. 

Douché, rasé de près, poudré au nez, il avait passé une chemise vert pistache qui se mariait à son humeur et il était revenu s’attabler avec les autres. 

Le brunch selon Paloma n’était sans doute pas le brunch tel que l’entendait Charles. Paloma ne mangeant pas de viande et les deux hommes qui partageaient sa vie l’ayant suivi dans ce choix, il n’y avait donc pas de bacon sur la table. On avait très bien mangé cependant : une salade verte dont la vinaigrette avait piqué la langue de Charles, des œufs brouillés aux champignons, du camembert dont avait raffolé Charles. 

Ce dernier pressé par la compagnie avait enfin répondu aux questions qu’Erik ne lui avait pas posées la veille. Il était professeur en histoire de cinéma, spécialiste de la Nouvelle Vague française et enseignait à la London Film School (Erik avait rougi au souvenir de sa remarque sur Notorious). Il était venu à Paris pour assister à une rétrospective sur Jacques Demy, donnée à la Cinémathèque. Immédiatement, Belize s’était mis debout et avait clamé : « Le prince, le prince ! ». Trouvant sur son smartphone la bande-son adéquate, il avait chanté sous leurs yeux ébahis :

« Que l’on me pende si je n’ai pas rêvé  
Je me demande si je n’ai pas trouvé  
L’amour au passage  
Celui qui rend fou les plus sages  
J’ai bien cru reconnaître son regard  
Tant de jeunesse, de grâce et de beauté  
Tant de tendresse, tant de sérénité  
Ma vie dépendra d’elle  
Je n’existerai que pour elle  
Il faut que m’appartienne son amour  
Je n’attendais plus rien et je désespérais… »

Jacques Perrin en culotte et collant rouges n’avait pas si bien chanté. Toute la féérie de Peau d’Âne s’invitait à table. Charles était aux anges. Il avait enfin ajouté qu’il était là pour une semaine, que sa sœur Raven était journaliste au Guardian et que s’il parlait si bien le français, c’était parce qu’il avait eu une nurse française. En quelques mots, son portrait avait été fait. Le reste, l’ineffable, son âme, restaient à découvrir. 

Paloma et Belize, sachant bien que leur présence prolongée eût été désobligeante, étaient parties, après s’être une dernière fois poussées du coude devant le miroir du couloir. Belize, sans-gêne et la clope au bec, avait lancé en remuant les sourcils de manière entendue : « Hé hé, on se protège, les enfants ! ». Puis la porte avait claqué.

« Viens, avait dit Erik en se levant de table.  
\- On ne débarrasse pas ? avait demandé Charles en indiquant les restes du repas.  
\- On s’en fout. Je m’en occuperai plus tard. Viens… »

De la grande clarté où il tenait sous lui Charles alangui qui lui donnait des baisers, Erik ne voulut point partir. Ils étaient sales et poisseux. De sa semence, il avait taché son pantalon, sa chemise et celle de Charles. Au bout du pénis ramolli de Charles pendouillait encore le préservatif. Dans le parfum de leurs deux corps mêlés s’enroulait un cocon. Il se redressa, à cheval sur les cuisses de Charles qui couina d’être quitté et fit taper sa tête sur le parquet. Il entreprit de déboutonner la belle chemise blanche qui était souillée. 

« Je vais te mettre entièrement nu et après on va recommencer, dit-il.   
\- Est-ce qu’on peut aller dans le lit ? J’ai mal au dos. »

Nu et propre sous les draps frais, serré de près, Charles rêva :

« Je voudrais te sucer sans capote. Mes derniers tests étaient bons.  
\- Les miens aussi.  
\- Mais on ne va pas se faire confiance ?  
\- Non, on ne va pas. »

Contre Erik, il se pelotonna. A la clavicule, il mit sa bouche.

« C’est chiant quand même. On dirait que pour nous la tranquillité absolue n’existera jamais. Soit on est emmerdé par les autres, soit c’est par les virus.   
\- On les emmerde en retour.  
\- Ce n’est pas pareil.  
\- Si c’est pareil parce qu’on est toujours là. »

Et puis, parce qu’on n’a rien sans prendre des risques, des risques inconsidérés, étant entendu que depuis la veille il en avait déjà pris beaucoup, et aussi parce que sous son nez se nichait une mèche grisonnante de Charles, une fragile et périssable mèche, Erik laissa filer :

« Mon cœur …  
\- Mon cœur, mon cœur… », chanta Charles en glissant vers le bas, son parcours semé de feux follets, des succions lentes, chaudes et douces, piquées de dents.

« Où tu vas ? s’inquiéta Erik dont la poitrine mécaniquement s’agrandissait pour offrir de plus vastes espaces.   
\- T’allumer pour que tu me baises.   
\- Non. »

C’est ici que nous les reprenons. Et la conversation introductive peut-être relue.

Comme en toute chose Erik avait des idées très arrêtées, sa décision était prise, il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Mais ce qu’il éprouvait pour Charles, il ne pouvait l’expliquer. On ne dit pas à un fétiche qu’il est un fétiche. En certaines circonstances, le savoir doit être tu. Charles, malgré ses véhémentes récriminations et ses malignes minauderies, ne serait pas enculé. 

Excédé de se voir contredit, Erik fit d’une main portée à une cheville basculer Charles qui trépignait. A l’envers dans le lit, il s’allongea sur lui et le maintint de toute sa longueur. Charles se calma. Son regard étincelait, une brindille qui n’accepte pas l’opposition. 

La pénétration ayant dans les esprits des enluminures qu’il est difficile de ternir, Erik proposa :

« Si tu veux qu’on le fasse…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Alors c’est toi qui le feras.  
\- Non, je ne veux pas. Je veux que ce soit toi. C’est dans ce sens-là que je veux. Et puis…  
\- Et puis ? »

Le regard de Charles se voila puis s’éclaircit de nouveau, terriblement fier et provoquant. Pour cela et pour ce qu’il confessa, Erik aurait pu l’adorer si ce n’était déjà le cas.

« Je ne l’ai jamais fait.   
\- Tu ne l’as jamais fait comme jamais jamais ou au moins une fois il y a très longtemps ?   
\- Comme jamais jamais. »

Erik roula sur le dos et admira le plafond. Les scintillements d’or avaient disparu. A la place flottaient des lentilles bleutées, nénuphars inversés sur la surface d’une mare. 

« Alors c’est encore mieux, dit-il en tendant une main pour attraper les fleurs. Je serai ton premier.  
\- Mais Erik, mais…  
\- Mais mais mais… Tais-toi et viens-là. »

Appuyé sur un coude, Charles se pencha sur lui. Les lentilles du plafond avaient la même couleur que ses yeux. Erik comprit que sa proposition n’était pas totalement récusée. Contre sa hanche, Charles bandait.

Il ouvrit les cuisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le plaisir fut-il au rendez-vous ? Dites-le moi...  
> (A écouter, sur Youtube ou ailleurs, la chanson du Prince de Michel Legrand)


	4. La déclaration

Charles en colère était une bombe.

« Viens me chercher », avait-il envoyé à Erik. La concision du message ne laissant aucune place à l’hésitation, Erik avait couru jusqu’au boulevard Saint-Germain. Un dîner avec quelques intellectuels dans une brasserie parisienne ne relevant pas d’une situation à risques, il n’avait pas craint outre-mesure que Charles fût en danger. Mais Charles était homosexuel et Erik tenait pour sûr que tout environnement, aussi ouvert d’esprit se présentât-t-il, pouvait se révéler vicieusement hostile. Intimement aussi avait-il constaté qu’un seul signal de Charles, impératif et lapidaire, suffisait à le mobiliser. Son allégeance l’avait exalté.

Charles sortit de la brasserie. En traversant la chaussée, il manqua de se faire renverser. Il fulminait. 

« Ils m’exaspèrent, ils m’exaspèrent, ils m’exaspèrent… », rugit-il en arrivant à la hauteur d’Erik.

Il ne s’arrêta pas.

« Pourquoi ? Que s’est-il passé ? On a été désagréable avec toi ? demanda Erik en lui suivant.  
\- Désagréables ? Non ! Ils sont trop bien élevés ! Condescendants, oui… Il n’y a rien qui m’agace autant que toute cette condescendance que l’on déverse sur moi, uniquement parce que je suis le gentil gay dont les interprétations sont biaisées. Baroques, cocasses mais biaisées… »

La colère de Charles semblait proportionnelle à l’humiliation qu’il avait subie. Il avançait vite, tête baissée, sans se soucier d’Erik qui peinait à s’accorder à son pas. Erik connaissait cette fureur. C’est celle qui vous prend lorsque, par auto-défense d’un corps social qui ne tolère pas les éléments étrangers, on vous renvoie à votre spécificité : soit le système immunitaire est violent et on vous massacre, soit il est indulgent et il vous circonscrit au rôle de trublion. Apparemment, lors de ce dîner, Charles avait été l’homosexuel de service, celui qu’on ne considère pas plus digne qu’un enfant, à qui l’on demande d’aller jouer ailleurs quand il est temps pour les grandes personnes de parler de choses sérieuses. Que Charles eût été victime de cette mansuétude dégoûtante, aiguisa la haine d’Erik. Sa détestation du monde qui s’incarna alors dans les figures anonymes de ceux qui avaient méprisé Charles, était une force jamais repliée, prompte à surgir. De l’affront fait à Charles, il voulut confirmation.

« Biaisées par quoi ? » fit-il en attrapant Charles par le bras et le forçant à s’arrêter. Difficilement contenait-il son énervement qu’il sentait monter. 

Charles s’immobilisa. Du regard, il fixa la main qui retenait son coude puis lentement leva les yeux. Il avait au visage une dureté qui déformait ses traits. Erik s’étonna que pussent cohabiter dans le même être de telles douceurs et une si grande fermeté. Il retira sa main.

« Tu m’as écouté ou tu le fais exprès ? cracha Charles.  
\- Je t’ai écouté. Je t’écoute… »

Mais Charles n’était pas prêt à laisser filer sa colère. Il fallait qu’elle sortît quitte à la faire s’abattre injustement. 

« Parce que si tu ne m’écoutes pas alors tout ça, ça ne sert à rien… »

Le « tout ça » fut souligné d’une main agitée vaguement, les indiquant successivement. Lui aussi avait des espérances. L’espoir qu’avouait Charles transporta Erik, la suspicion que lui n’en fût pas digne l’effraya. Se voyant possiblement perdre une chose qu’il n’avait pas encore gagnée, son cœur se glaça.

Il saisit Charles par les bras et le serra fort. Charles se raidit.

« Bordel, Charles ! Puisque je te dis que je t’écoute !  
\- Lâche-moi. »

Erik n’obéit pas, il le serra plus fort. 

« Arrête ça ! Je suis de ton côté, putain ! Parle-moi… », sa voix finissant dans des dentelles de tendresse. Il aurait voulu l’enlacer, l’abstraire du monde, le consoler. S’assurer égoïstement qu’il ne serait pas éconduit. Il ne pouvait pas. Le boulevard Saint-Germain était bondé. Leur arrêt sur le trottoir déjà attirait les regards et les passants ne se gênaient pas pour les bousculer. Cet empêchement fut salutaire. Plutôt que de tomber dans les facilités de la mollesse qui aplanit les écueils et les caractères, Erik pensa que la colère ne requérait pas le réconfort mais le soutien, le front commun étant autrement plus gratifiant que l’apitoiement. Il vit aussi qu’oublier sa crainte présente était un moyen plus sûr de gagner Charles. 

« Lâche-moi, répéta Charles. Je n’ai pas besoin de ta pitié… »

L’intransigeance de Charles était admirable. Erik le lâcha. Devant l’exemple de cette froide inflexibilité, il rassembla en lui la colonne de sa sévérité.

« Je n’ai pas pitié de toi, Charles… Tu veux que j’aille chercher ma batte ? »

Enfin, Charles sourit.

« Pour aller tout casser chez Lipp ?  
\- Pour aller tout casser chez Lipp, oui…  
\- C’est ridicule.  
\- Oui mais ça fait du bien.  
\- Tu te ferais arrêter.  
\- M’en fous. Je l’ai déjà fait.  
\- Pour quelles raisons ?  
\- Des conneries que je ne regrette pas.  
\- Tu plaisantes ?  
\- A peine. »

Charles se détendit. Il se massa le front. Il inspira et expira profondément par le nez. 

« Excuse-moi, fit-il. Je n’aurais pas dû m’énerver.  
\- Ne t’excuse pas. Ne t’excuse jamais.  
\- Bon. Tu veux savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ?  
\- Je n’attends que ça. Mais pas ici. Viens. »

Ils suivirent le boulevard Saint-Germain. Erik les guida. La nuit était tombée, Paris avait ses grands airs, comme elle les a toujours. Dans la rue Dauphine, ils ne purent marcher de front, empêchés par l’étroitesse du trottoir. La main d’Erik brûlait de prendre celle de Charles. Ils marchèrent vite. Parfois Erik se retournait pour s’assurer que Charles était derrière lui. Charles avait un regard qui disait : « je suis là ». 

Ils traversèrent la Seine. Le souffle du fleuve décoiffa Charles. 

Ils arrivèrent sur la place Dauphine, déserte. On était un dimanche soir, les quelques bistrots étaient fermés. Les vingt-quatre marronniers en fleurs les accueillirent et le village aux façades tranquilles de briques rouges se referma sur eux. Erik se percha sur le dossier d’un banc. Charles resta debout.

« J’aime beaucoup cette place. On dirait un décor de cinéma, dit-il.  
\- Raconte », demanda Erik.

Charles mit les mains dans ses poches. Du pied, il balaya le sable.

Il raconta.

Définir les personnes qu’il avait retrouvées chez Lipp comme des amis s’avérait finalement précipité. Tout au plus étaient-ce des connaissances avec lesquelles il entretenait des relations professionnelles. Il les voyait épisodiquement quand il venait à Paris, principalement pour parler de cinéma. Il y avait dans le lot un producteur décati dont la morale avait disparu depuis longtemps, « s’il en eût une un jour » ajouta Charles, sous l’effet nocif de sa fortune et de son pouvoir ; deux critiques de cinéma imbus d’eux-mêmes parce qu’ils écrivaient dans un périodique réputé, « alors qu’ils n’ont jamais rien publié de notable » ; un réalisateur dont Charles avait apprécié les audaces mais dont l’encroûtement était malsain. 

« Pourquoi les fréquenter encore ?  
\- Par habitude. »

Tout avait commencé quand le sujet de la rétrospective Demy avait été mis sur la table. Tout le monde avait lâché son petit couplet sur la fraîcheur inaltérée de l’œuvre, la jeunesse, le sens du drame. On s’était moqué aussi, un peu, gentiment. Demy manquait de méchanceté. Il n’était pas assez subversif pour l’époque, son cinéma était suranné. Charles qui admirait sincèrement Demy, le tenant pour un des plus grands cinéastes du vingtième siècle, avait protesté. Aussi avait-il bu.

« Quelques coupes de champagne. Instinctivement je devais le savoir, que ça allait mal se passer. Quand je suis tendu, je bois plus qu’il ne faudrait. Ça me donne du courage. »

Contre ses convives, il avait soutenu que Demy était bien plus subversif que tout ce qui se faisait actuellement, par sa douceur justement. On l’avait taclé. Il avait persisté en ajoutant avec une bravoure dont il se félicitait que la subversion chez Demy était partout : renversement des rôles genrés, pervertissement de la romance hétérosexuelle, homosexualisation des corps masculins.

« D’ailleurs, à savoir si bien retranscrire l’imaginaire gay, c’est qu’il en est, ai-je dit. Là je m’avance un peu parce que je n’ai pas de preuve. Mais son amitié avec Michel Legrand, à écrire à n’en plus compter des chansons d’amour, c’est un peu louche, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Charles s’emporta. Il était vibrant. Sur le sable de la place Dauphine, il allait et venait, agitant les bras et remuant la tête pour s’approuver lui-même. Plus il parlait, plus il se donnait raison. 

Sa dernière tirade avait beaucoup plu : elle avait fait rire toute la tablée. On lui avait tapé sur la cuisse. Plus sérieusement lui avait-on rétorqué que son interprétation, pour originale qu’elle fût, n’en était pas moins tronquée. La réalité ne se pliait pas si facilement à ce qu’il en attendait. Son orientation sexuelle, qui ne posait en soi aucun problème, déformait sa perception. Le producteur, assis à sa gauche, lui avait glissé : « tu n’en manques pas une… »

Il s’était levé. « Très fier et très droit. Cela a jeté un froid. A une autre époque, on serait allé régler ça sur le pré. Je ne les ai pas salués. Je suis parti. »

« Ils ont tort. Tu as raison. Ce sont des imbéciles », jugea sèchement Erik.

« Bien sûr que j’ai raison. Mais ce sont des imbéciles qui ont pignon sur rue. Ce sont eux qui ont des œillères qui les empêchent de voir le monde tel qu’il est. Et des œillères qui nous briment nous. »

Il poursuivit en répétant qu’il les détestait, que sa vision de Demy était la plus juste et la plus fine, qu’un tel degré de bêtise et de mauvaise foi était la preuve d’esprits étriqués, mais que ces esprits étriqués, par la violence de l’ordre qu’ils instituaient, l’empêchaient de s’exprimer, lui. 

Sous les lampadaires de la place Dauphine, dans les senteurs fleuries des marronniers, l’intelligence de Charles, sa clairvoyance irradiaient. Peu à peu, sa colère s’épuisa. Son énergie qui aurait pu rester fixée dans le ressassement et tourner à vide, changea de nature. Son entendement vivifié démonta les mécanismes rances d’une pensée majoritaire, pauvre, incapable de voir en dehors d’elle-même. Il finit par plaindre ceux qui, perclus d’hétérosexualité, percevaient le monde platement, sans les chatoiements et la multitude de détails dont lui avait conscience.

« Les malheureux, conclut-il, il faut que quelqu’un leur ouvre les yeux. »

Fasciné, Erik se taisait. Là où habituellement lui aurait frappé, Charles parlait. Bien qu’il ne partageât pas la conclusion optimiste de Charles, il l’admira. Il tendit une main. Charles s’approcha et, de se voir ainsi loué, se rengorgea.

« Tu ne croyais pas que je fusse aussi brillant, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Je le soupçonnais. »

Il posa un genou sur le banc et des deux mains accrocha les épaules d’Erik. 

Avant de se rendre à son dîner, Charles était passé à son hôtel pour se changer. Sur un jean brut, il portait un cardigan et une chemise mauves, « lilas » avait-il précisé à Erik qui l’accompagnait. « Lilas. Bien sûr », avait répété Erik. Devant l’hôtel de la rue Sainte Croix de la Bretonnerie, il avait eu envie de l’embrasser. Son envie qu’il avait réprimée le reprit, urgente.

« Tu veux m’embrasser dans un lieu public…, se vanta Charles.  
\- Oui. »

Au diable l’avarice et vive le danger ! Ils s’embrassèrent. Un vieux monsieur qui longeait le palais de justice en promenant son chien ne les vit pas. Deux jeunes filles passèrent, elles eurent des gloussements d’enthousiasme. 

Erik repensa à l’une de ses premières impressions lors de leur rencontre de la veille : la vie de Charles était un conte. Il y avait dans cet homme un condensé de tout ce que l’âme pût faire de plus intense. Sous les charmes de cette force voulut-il indéfiniment demeurer. A ce maintien entrevit-il aussi des obstacles, des épreuves, un chemin semé de pièges qu’il lui faudrait déjouer. Il trembla devant la perspective que le prochain qui trébucherait ne serait pas Charles mais lui. 

Charles, tout à son orgueil, ne desserra pas les brides de son joug.

« Je vais te confier un secret, murmura-t-il à l’oreille d’Erik. Nous le sommes tous : brillants. Nous tous, tous autant que nous sommes, nous le sommes. »

Erik l’écarta pour le regarder. A bout de bras, il le tint. Charles avait un sourire lumineux.

« Tu le penses ? Vraiment, tu le penses ?  
\- Bien entendu que je le pense. Au talent, pour survivre, nous sommes condamnés. Pour s’en convaincre, il suffit de dresser la liste de tous les homosexuels qui ont changé la face du monde. Ils sont légion. Proportionnellement, nous sommes plus remarquables que tous les autres. »

De la lie il faisait une noblesse.

« Tais-toi, souffla Erik.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu n’es pas d’accord ? J’aurais pensé que tu serais d’accord. Tu serais tiède ? Je suis déçu…  
\- Je bande. »

Charles éclata de rire.

Vicieux, il susurra :

« Shakespeare, Byron, Proust, Montaigne, Rimbaud, Chopin, Woolf, Colette, Sand…  
\- Arrête, arrête… », supplia Erik.

Il n’y avait plus belles caresses que celles que Charles lui donnait.

« Ou sinon quoi ? demanda Charles.  
\- Ou sinon je te règle ton compte ici même.  
\- Oh ! »

Il fut temps de rentrer pour prolonger en des lieux protégés la célébration de leur gloire.

Sur le Pont-Neuf, Charles parla d’un film français qu’il avait beaucoup aimé adolescent : Les Amants du Pont-Neuf.

« C’est dans celui-là qu’il y a Modern Love ? demanda Erik qui mélangeait un peu.  
\- Non, c’est dans Mauvais Sang. Il est bien aussi. »

Dans une épicerie, ils s’arrêtèrent pour acheter de la bière. Il n’y avait pas de bière irlandaise. Charles ne buvait que de la bière irlandaise. Erik résolut ce dilemme en proposant d’aller en prendre dans la réserve de La Dragée Haute. Charles voulut aussi manger des sucreries. Ils firent donc un détour par un restaurant libanais dont Erik connaissait le patron. Ils repartirent avec une cargaison de baklawa rolls aux pistaches et aux amandes. 

« Tu vas manger tout ça ? interrogea Erik.  
\- Non, tu vas m’aider. »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent rue Pastourelle. L’appartement était tranquille, Paloma et Belize s’étaient retirés dans leurs chambres. Charles avait faim, chez Lipp il n’avait pas pu finir son repas. Erik lui prépara des pâtes. Pendant que l’eau bouillait, il descendit dans la réserve prendre des bouteilles de bière. 

Il le regarda manger.

« Tu ne manges pas ? demanda Charles en sauçant son assiette.  
\- Te regarder, ça me suffit.  
\- Tu te moques ?  
\- Même pas. »

Charles essuya sa bouche. L’orgueil qui l’avait pris place Dauphine ne l’avait pas quitté.

« Et à part me regarder manger, qu’est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?  
\- Tu le sais. »

Dans l’après-midi, le plan qu’avait programmé Erik et dont le nœud principal était celui de Charles le pénétrant, n’avait pas été mis à exécution. A la place, ils s’étaient raconté leur première fois. N’étant pas d’accord sur le sens à donner à cette expression « la première fois », ils s’étaient un peu disputés. Erik l’avait définie comme étant la première fois où l’on jouit avec quelqu’un. Charles avait tenu à la prédominance de la pénétration, dogme qu’Erik, pas mécontent, avait déchu en faisant allusion à ses copines lesbiennes pour lesquelles ce propos était insultant.

« Ça veut dire quoi alors ? Qu’elles n’ont jamais de première fois ? »

Embarrassé, Charles n’avait plus rien dit. Il en était cependant resté à son idée et avait raconté que pour lui c’était arrivé assez tardivement. A vingt-cinq ans, pendant le festival de Cannes où il était stagiaire, il avait été dépucelé par un acteur de seconde main, que, l’alcool aidant, il avait trouvé sur le moment fort séduisant. Lors d’une fête bien arrosée, dans une des chambres de la villa d’un réalisateur américain, l’acteur, « dont le nom est depuis tombé dans l’oubli », l’avait culbuté sans ménagement. « Ce fut une catastrophe, vraiment horrible. Je n’ai même pas joui… la seule chose dont je me souviens, c’est que le lit était affreusement kitsch, avec des colonnades aux quatre coins où pendaient des voiles en tulle. » Erik s’imagina Charles à vingt-cinq ans, déjà pure merveille, savant dosage de timidité et d’arrogance. Le crétin aux prétentions de comédien était passé sans le savoir à côté du rôle de sa vie. Après ce coup pour rien, Charles avait fait d’autres rencontres, plus satisfaisantes, en particulier un étudiant suédois, Thomas, grand admirateur de Ingmar Bergman, venu à Londres pour un échange d’un an. Celui-ci, assez passionné et sans aucune inhibition, lui avait tout appris. Ils s’étaient quittés bons amis, sans cri ni larme,

« Nous n’étions pas amoureux, juste camarades, enfin… un peu plus que des camarades. Il est producteur maintenant… Et toi ? »

Et Erik, du bout des lèvres, avait parlé de Philippe, souvenir fané dont l’éclat brillait encore. Il avait dit l’été 1992, le camping sauvage en Auvergne, les étreintes maladroites dans les sacs de couchage arrangés pour n’en faire qu’un, le ciel immensément noir et le vent dans les arbres alentour. 

Pendant qu’il parlait, il avait croisé ses bras sous sa tête. Charles, penché sur lui, l’écoutait. Quand il eut fini, Charles demanda :

« Il a beaucoup compté ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et moi ?  
\- Et toi quoi ?  
\- Est-ce que je compte ? Est-ce que je vais compter ? »

Erik n’avait pas répondu. Il s’était relevé sur un coude, face à Charles qui avait soutenu son regard. La lumière autour d’eux était blanche et bleue, aussi transparente qu’un jour nouveau. Erik avait mis son visage contre la poitrine de Charles, sous son menton. Charles l’avait enlacé, s’allongeant dans le lit, l’entraînant avec lui.

« Oh, avait-il soufflé.  
\- Oui », avait répondu Erik.

Puis l’heure avait avancé, sans qu’ils ne sussent où elle était passée et Charles avait dû partir.

Ils titubèrent dans le couloir, jusqu’à la chambre d’Erik. En chemin, se déboutonnèrent les chemises, se dégrafèrent les pantalons, se retirèrent les chaussures. Dans la bouche d’Erik, la langue de Charles avait le goût de la sauce tomate, l’âpreté de la bière brune, la douceur des pistaches. Et des mots, toujours des mots, qu’il émiettait dans ses baisers.

« Tu as été rapide cette après-midi.  
\- Tu m’excites beaucoup.  
\- C’est embêtant que tes amis soient là.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir crier.  
\- Tu aimes ça ?  
\- J’adore… ça me fait bander encore plus quand je peux crier.  
\- Ne te gêne pas alors. Paloma et Belize sont de vraies divas. Elles ne dorment pas sans masque de sommeil et bouchons d’oreilles.  
\- Certain ?  
\- Fais-moi confiance… Et j’ai très envie de t’entendre…  
\- Ça te plaît aussi ?  
\- Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup… »

La porte de la chambre fut claquée d’un coup de talon, corps emmêlés qui agissaient de concert. Charles rit parce qu’il faillit tomber. Dans l’obscurité, sur la blancheur des draps, ils basculèrent ensemble, Erik au-dessus, Charles en-dessous. Mais Charles royal inversa les rôles. 

« Cette fois-ci, c’est moi qui commence », décida-t-il, à califourchon sur Erik, deux doigts déjà glissés sous l’élastique du caleçon. 

Impérieux, il dit à Erik qui caressait nonchalamment ses cuisses :

« Mets tes mains en haut, ne bouge pas, ne fais rien, ne me déconcentre pas. »

Erik obéit. Au-dessus de sa tête qu’il cala dans l’oreiller, il étira ses bras. Il eut, pour déstabiliser Charles, un petit mouvement du bassin. Charles, sévèrement, le défia du regard. 

Puis, lentement, Charles descendit.

Ce fut, pour Erik, un supplice, non pas physique mais morale. Attentif et doux, Charles prit soin de lui. Il embrassa ses épaules, sur sa poitrine il usa une langue câline. A l’anse de son pectoral, il téta, lèvres en cul-de-poule, boudeuses et gourmandes. A l’échelle de ses côtes, ses doigts, petits soldats en ordre, dérivèrent, déclinant des parallèles. Dans le virage de ses flancs, Charles le huma, bouche ouverte, saturant son système olfactif. Dans le silence de la chambre, ne résonnait que son souffle, sa respiration semblable à une imprégnation décidée, captation totale et consciente. Il y avait dans l’arc de ses paumes et la courbure de sa bouche de graves tendresses, exquises et révoltantes, une prévenance qui chavira Erik, incapable d’en recevoir autant. Plus Charles l’oignait, déposant sur lui sa salive et ses égards, plus il entendait une déclaration qui l’assourdissait. Il sentit monter en lui une pudeur qu’il n’avait jamais connue, ce voile que l’on tire avec un fol entêtement devant une réciprocité que l’on espère mais dont on ne se considère jamais digne. L’empressement de Charles lui parut immérité, d’une mesure excessive et hâtive. Charles ayant été porté au pinacle, il n’était pas concevable qu’il en dégringolât pour proclamer si tôt l’égalité. Avant qu’elles ne s’animent, les idoles n’aiment pas, elles ont des bontés.

Étourdi par les caresses de Charles, comme on peut l’être par un coup de massue, accablé par ces aveux muets, Erik voulut enlacer Charles, le recouvrir entièrement, le cacher en lui, lui dire de se taire et d’accepter seulement d’être adoré, lui expliquer que c’était trop tôt et trop rapide, qu’il n’était pas prêt, qu’il ne devait pas prendre de tels risques, que ce n’était pas raisonnable de céder autant et si facilement. 

Ne m’aime pas, ne m’aime pas, laisse-moi encore t’attendre et t’espérer…

Mais Charles dont la logique frisait l’incohérence, enfonça le clou de son implicite et scandaleuse profession de foi. Arrivé au niveau du nombril d’Erik, il se pétrifia. Il n’eut pas le temps de lever la tête et de porter une main à son visage. Sur le ventre d’Erik coula une goutte de sang.

« Fuck, shit, merde et remerde », marmonna-t-il dans sa paume.

Il libéra Erik et s’agenouilla dans le lit. A côté de lui, Erik, inquiet, s’assit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Charles remua la tête. Il ne pouvait parler. Erik comprit. Il prit un mouchoir en papier sur le chevet et lui tendit. Charles le planta sous son nez. Il était complétement défait et leva le menton. Le mouchoir sous son nez s’auréolait de sang.

« Je foire toujours tout (sa voix nasillarde, petit canard tracassé).  
\- Arrête avec ça. Explique.  
\- Je ne contrôle rien, chez moi ça déborde de partout… Quand je suis trop ému, je saigne du nez. »

Il eut un signe de la tête. Erik lui passa un mouchoir propre. Ce n’était pas un écoulement anodin. Même quand Charles saignait du nez, il le faisait avec éclat, une flamboyance un brin prétentieuse. 

Erik redressa les oreillers et s’y adossa. Entre ses jambes ouvertes et contre sa poitrine, il força Charles à s’installer, qui rechigna, honteux, puis se résigna. Régulièrement, ils changèrent de mouchoir. La tête de Charles, oblique et sans force, glissa, elle se logea dans le creux de l’aisselle d’Erik qui le serra plus fort. Dans les cheveux, à la bordure du front, Erik mit des baisers. 

« Ça m’a pris à l’adolescence. Quand je suis envahi par une émotion trop intense, ça arrive. Mais je ne peux pas le prévoir et je suis toujours surpris. C’est comme si mon corps ne pouvait tout contenir, il faut que ça sorte, d’une manière ou d’une autre… C’est un peu ridicule, non ?  
\- Non. Tu ressembles à une grande émotive de l’époque victorienne.  
\- C’est tout à fait moi. »

Ils se turent. 

Sur la table de chevet, l’éclairage urbain qui, en passant la barrière des rideaux se nimbait de blanc, accentuait les contrastes du monticule de mouchoirs, rouge glorieux fleurissant l’immaculé. 

Encore Charles voulut dire :

« C’est toi, c’est de ta faute. Tu m’émeus trop. J’ai trop envie de toi. »

L’écoulement se tarit. Charles refusa le dernier mouchoir. Il inclina sa nuque et pointa son museau sous le regard d’Erik.

« Ça va ? Je n’ai rien ? Je suis propre ? »

Erik l’inspecta.

« Parfaitement propre.  
\- Bien. Reprenons. »

Charles grimpa. Erik ne put protester : sa bouche, l’intérieur flaccide de son caleçon furent annexés. Il préféra. Charles collé à lui, sans marge possible, dans la jointure pressée de leurs deux corps, ne pouvait être vu. Aussitôt Erik banda. Rudement Charles le branla en lui léchant les lèvres. C’était exactement ça qu’il voulait : Charles retors et envahissant, ne lui autorisant ni la liberté de comprendre, ni celle de penser. Tout alla très vite. Charles fit l’ascension à l’envers, attrapa un préservatif en faisant tomber le tiroir, tira sur l’élastique du caleçon, déroula la protection. Erik suffoqua et plaqua ses paumes sur le bois de lit, contractant les muscles de ses bras. Se retenir…

Charles le suça avec la vanité vicieuse des anges, ceux qui savent tout, à qui il est vain d’en conter.

Erik s’étrangla, les yeux ouverts. Dans la rue passa un gyrophare.

« Charles, Charles, Charles… », implora-t-il.

L’ange comprit, se leva et vint se poser sur sa bouche en prônant : « comme ça tu préfères… ».

Erik ne répondit pas. Il jouit dans la main qui le finissait, le souffle de Charles au fond de sa gorge, le possédant entièrement, évaporant son cerveau et son système nerveux. 

Tout le reste, qu’ils auraient pu faire, n’eut plus la moindre importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour connaître les grandes figures homosexuelles : http://www.adheos.org/homos-celebres 
> 
> Les Amants du Pont-Neuf et Mauvais Sang sont des films de Leos Carax avec dans les rôles principaux Juliette Binoche et Denis Lavant.
> 
> Modern Love est une chanson de David Bowie. 
> 
> C'est Noël, faîtes un cadeau : commentez !


	5. La prémonition et le défi

Cette nuit-là, Erik goûta aux noires délices du fondement de Charles. Il en fut empoisonné. 

Charles n’avait le cul musclé, il avait le cul majestueux. Ayant fait jouir Erik, il régnait dans le grand lit, nu. Après un orgasme, qu’il l’eût donné ou reçu, il aurait toujours cet air d’absolu contentement de soi, à moins qu’il ne fût empli de l’assurance du désir qu’il inspirait, une assurance fragile, rayonnante car fragile, l’assurance intranquille d’un désir qu’il faudrait à Erik sans cesse confirmer. 

A plat ventre tous deux, Erik caressa les fesses, indolentes et fières. 

« Tu les aimes, mes fesses ? demanda Charles.  
\- Oui. »

Il leva un pied. Dans le miroir, malgré l’obscurité, on pouvait voir le reflet de son pied s’agiter. Erik s’appuya sur un coude pour mieux le regarder. 

« Et mes pieds, tu les aimes ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et mes chevilles, tu les aimes aussi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et mes cuisses ?  
\- Aussi. »

De la rue leur parvenait la lumière rouge, diffuse, du néon d’une enseigne. Dans la chambre noire, sous cette lumière inactinique, Erik se demanda si tout ceci était réel ou si Charles n’eut pas quelque pouvoir de sorcier, la faculté de soumettre les éléments à ses vœux. Car si, pareils à d’autres amants, ils rejouaient la scène culte d’un film de Godard, où Bardot énumère son corps pour en faire des lieux d’amour, eux, contrairement peut-être à ceux qui les avaient précédés, avaient la chance d’avoir aussi l’éclairage miraculeusement adéquat. Jugeant la seconde option moins hasardeuse et plus glorieuse que la première, il la choisit. Le diable étant dans les détails, le diable était Charles, au vice parfait, qui, à l’endroit d’une peau lisse et soyeuse, plaçait la sienne, en tout point différente de celle de Bardot, mais autrement plus désirable. 

Dans l’oreiller, Charles satisfait enfouit son sourire.

« Do you know what we’re doing ?  
\- Oui. Mais tu es nettement plus bandant que Bardot. »

Erik se redressa. Enjambant Charles, il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

« Ça n’est pas dans le film, dit Charles.  
\- Non. Et la suite non plus. A moins que la scène ait été coupée au montage, on ne voit pas Piccoli léchait le cul de Bardot. »

Charles eut un petit cri, quelque chose d’à la fois scandalisé et ravi, une anticipation frémissante. 

« Tu pervertis tout, voulut-il sermonner.  
\- Ça te déplait ?  
\- Continue… »

Erik brossa les cheveux, découvrit la nuque, l’ombre rugueuse de la barbe. 

« Ta nuque… », murmura-t-il très bas et, dans la place, il mit son visage, bouche ouverte. Charles soupira d’aise. Erik descendit avec paresse, donnant à Charles autant le plaisir joyeux d’être nommé que celui d’être caressé. « Tes épaules… tes omoplates… ton dos… tes reins… », la bouche d’Erik une rose rampante, humide et qui parlait. Il traîna, revenant sur ses pas, repérant et calculant, sa langue et ses lèvres instruments de géomètre. Plus il retardait son arrivée, plus Charles gémissait, des râles profonds et assumés, étouffés moitement par l’oreiller, encouragements muets à plus d’audace.

Langue au creux des reins, maligne et cruelle, Erik amusé demanda :

« Tu ne cries pas ?  
\- Tu vas me torturer longtemps ?  
\- Toute la vie, c’est possible…  
\- You bastard… tu peux crever… »

Alors, dans la fente grassement jolie, il introduisit sa pointe mouillée.

Charles poussa un cri, la faveur d’un souverain qui ne conçut pas que l’on ne le vénérât pas plus tôt.

« Bénis-moi », ordonna-t-il. Aux marches de son plaisir, il avait toutes les outrances : agenouillé pour se rendre plus accessible, contre Erik il recula. Au spectacle de tant de témérité, Erik se fit respectueux et servile. Il adora son cul.

Sombrement violet, l’œillet avait un goût de poivre, il agaça les sanguines humeurs d’Erik et affola son cœur. Sur l’ourlet palpitant, à la peau si fine et mignonne, Erik colla sa bouche, embrassant autant qu’il était embrassé. Il fit sa cour au vestibule et, quémandant le droit d’entrer, il déploya les trésors d’une obséquieuse galanterie. A son vassal, Charles commanda, la voix tordue par une impatience inacceptable :

« Baise-moi…Avec ta langue, s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît… »

Dans l’anus hospitalier, qui se dilatait sous les hommages, Erik précipita tout ce qu’il possédait : sa langue et ses doigts, sa fidélité, sa salive comme une huile sainte, la promesse de ne jamais à d’autres séants concéder la même révérence ; tout ce qu’il ne possédait pas : le monde et ses empires célestes, le temps qu’ils avaient perdu de ne s’être point connus plus tôt, celui qui leur restait et qu’ils ne pouvaient mesurer. 

En une ascension longue, gravie degré par degré, qui s’ancrait dans les soubassements de sa gorge couplés à de bruyantes expirations nasales et qui s’envola vers les crêtes coupantes de sa voix de tête, enfin Charles cria. Ce fut un festival d’obscénités et d’injures proférées à l’égard d’Erik, mâtinées d’implorantes sommations et de louanges, Erik devenant alternativement le pire des salops et un dieu parmi les dieux. 

Tempe au sol comme un pénitent en prière, Charles glissa une main sous lui pour se branler. Quand Erik qui de tous ses doigts tenait la fente ouverte, comprit cette rouerie, il ne put tolérer qu’à cette conclusion il ne participât pas. Il contourna une hanche et rejoignit Charles. Autour d’une main, il enroula la sienne et, là où elle était, il planta vigoureusement sa langue. Il n’y eut rien de plus violemment intime que de sentir Charles se faire venir lui-même. Le bonheur de Charles fut profus, terrifiant, s’épanouissant par nappes successives que matérialisèrent d’amples spasmes, une flore invasive et barbare, un bain qui enveloppa Erik et l’éblouit. Il l’aimait.

Dans un dernier grand cri, puissamment Charles déchargea. Au milieu de son foutre qui tachait le lit, il s’écroula, évanoui presque. A pas feutrés, Erik remonta et se tint à côté de lui, sans le toucher. Sur le sexe à demi érigé d’Erik, Charles esquissa un geste qu’Erik repoussa.

« Non, laisse, ça va passer. Je préfère avoir tous mes esprits pour profiter de ce que je viens de voir.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? »

Chimiquement ils s’assemblèrent, la sécheresse d’Erik se dissolvant dans la mollesse de Charles. 

Le néon rouge toujours brillait et faisait luire sur la peau de Charles sa sueur. Erik embrassa une épaule et, sur son palais, se mélangèrent les odeurs, faces complémentaires d’une même pièce, le dedans et le dehors de Charles. Le sortilège était complet. 

« C’était grandiose, dit Charles (félicité épandue dans sa voix).  
\- C’était magnifique. »

Ils se blottirent. Erik câlina Charles.

« Tu es merveilleux, prodigieux, indomptable et féroce.  
\- Il faut que je rentre à mon hôtel.  
\- Non, reste.  
\- Mais je n’ai pas de vêtements pour demain.  
\- Tu remettras les mêmes : le lilas c’est très joli.  
\- Je ne porte jamais la même tenue deux jours de suite. Et je n’ai pas de brosse à dents.  
\- Je vais t’en prêter une.  
\- Mais…  
\- Mais rien. Je te garde. Tu es mon prisonnier. »

Charles eut un rire délicieux qui combla Erik.

Ils passèrent à la salle de bain et ramassèrent dans le couloir leurs vêtements qui traînaient. Ils changèrent les draps du lit. Charles eut une fringale. Assis en tailleur à côté d’Erik couché, il finit les baklawa rolls et mit des miettes dans le lit. 

« Je viens de changer les draps, rouspéta Erik.  
\- Tu es maniaque ?  
\- Non mais j’aime bien dormir dans des draps propres.  
\- Et moi j’aime bien manger après l’amour. Surtout après un orgasme comme celui-ci…  
\- Dis-moi que tu ne jouis pas toujours comme ça.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que je suis en train de devenir possessif et jaloux.  
\- De mes orgasmes ?  
\- De tes orgasmes, oui. »

Avec application, Charles avala un dernier baklawa roll et se lécha les babines. Malicieusement il frotta ses mains pour en faire tomber dans le lit les miettes qui collaient ses doigts. Il posa la boîte vide au sol et rampa lentement vers Erik. Il avait au visage la plus pure effronterie. 

« Je ne sais pas. J’ai oublié les autres.  
\- Je n’ai jamais connu quelqu’un d’aussi manipulateur que toi. Et pourtant, crois-moi, j’ai rencontré les pires crevures !  
\- Embrasse-moi. »

Alléluia !

Ils se couchèrent. La chambre était paisible, où la présence de Charles effaçait les désillusions du passé. Erik entrevit une vie douce, animée des tours follets de son ange. Puis Charles le prit au creux de ses bras et, très sérieusement, souffla : 

« Ce que j’ai fait ce soir, c’est à cause de toi.  
\- Ce que tu as fait chez Lipp ?  
\- Oui, ça… Avant je ne l’aurais jamais fait. »

Il se tut, pensif. Erik le laissa penser.

« Te plairais-je autant si j’étais faible et lâche ? reprit-il.  
\- Tu n’es pas faible et lâche.  
\- Mais si je le devenais ?  
\- Ça n’arrivera pas. »

Là fut la première erreur d’Erik. Il ne le comprit pas.

Doué d’une intelligence prémonitoire, Charles, devin, cacha son visage dans le dos d’Erik et murmura :

« Si, ça arrivera. Et le pire c’est que nous le serons ensemble. »

Inquiet soudain, Erik se retourna et l’enlaça. Le bleu trompeusement innocent des yeux de Charles, qu’obscurcissait le néon rouge, s’épaissit de noirceur. La mélancolie chez lui était un poison contagieux. Désespérément incrédule, se refusant à croire et voulant effacer ces pensées mauvaises qui l’effrayaient, ne voulant surtout pas en connaître le contenu et les attendus, Erik embrassa le front de Charles.

« Alors je nous protégerai.  
\- Tu ne pourras pas.  
\- Si.  
\- Non.  
\- Dors… tais-toi…  
\- En tout j’ai raison, tu verras…  
\- Dors, Charles, dors… »

Longtemps, avec Charles ronflant contre sa clavicule, Erik resta les yeux ouverts. En quelques mots, comme des prophéties, l’ange était capable de faire de son cœur un champ de bataille. Il ne sut s’il devait s’en réjouir ou en être terrifié. 

La semaine passa, saut de puce entre le premier des jours et la fin des temps. Charles quitta son hôtel et emménagea rue Pastourelle. Il y déposa ses valises. La chambre d’Erik fut envahie par ses fanfreluches : pantalons, chemises, vestons, chaussettes de toutes les teintes, foulards. Sur la coiffeuse s’abandonnèrent ses brosses, ses onguents, son flacon de parfum au jasmin. 

Le lundi matin s’invita George venue se vanter d’avoir à Raven donné des leçons de lesbianisme. George était une grande dame : quand elle reconnut Charles dans la cuisine, elle modéra son enthousiasme. Courtoisement, Charles la rassura :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais tout. Raven m’a tout dit par message avant de prendre son train. Mais passez-moi les détails, je ne veux rien savoir de la vie sexuelle de ma sœur. »

La situation était cocasse qui donnait à entendre la discrétion toute britannique de Charles et qui laissait voir son impudeur : vêtu d’un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui, il était monté sur les genoux d’Erik dont il se faisait frotter le dos d’une main glissée sous le vêtement. 

George soulagée s’assit avec eux. On lui servit un café. 

« Votre sœur est une belle personne, dit-elle, je lui souhaite beaucoup de bonheur maintenant qu’elle sait qui elle est.  
\- She has un boyfriend, you know…  
\- Ah ? Eh bien je crois que désormais elle n’en a plus. »

Charles rit.

« Deux gays dans la famille, ma mère va faire un arrêt cardiaque ! »

Ce fut l’occasion pour chacun et chacune d’évoquer sa propre famille. Belize expliqua qu’à ses parents il avait tu son homosexualité et qu’à chaque fois qu’il retournait les voir, il éludait la question d’un mariage prochain et d’une descendance. Paloma raconta son père incapable d’accepter la transidentité de son enfant, gangréné par la méchanceté et l’alcool et dont elle n’avait plus de nouvelles depuis fort longtemps, « qui sait, il est peut-être tombé dans le port de Gênes… bon débarras ! ». Elle chanta les louanges de sa mère, décédée trop tôt, qui l’avait soutenue depuis le début et qui avait vu en sa fille une héroïne. Quant à George, elle n’avait jamais subi de rejet ostensible mais des humiliations et des infantilisations qui lui hérissaient encore le poil, « mes parents, ils acceptent que je sois lesbienne mais ils ne veulent pas que cela se voit. Quand j’amène une copine chez eux, ça ne se passe jamais bien ! ». Erik et Charles ne dirent rien, se réservant pour eux-mêmes ces confidences. 

Ils ne purent se voir autant qu’ils le voulaient. Charles avait des obligations auxquelles il ne pouvait déroger : projections, conférences et tables rondes organisées par la Cinémathèque. Cela l’occupait une bonne partie de l’après-midi et le menait souvent vers le milieu de soirée. La dragée Haute ouvrant à seize heures et fermant selon l’affluence entre minuit et deux heures du matin, ne leur restaient plus que les nuits et les matins. Ils ne se réclamèrent rien, l’un et l’autre ayant dépassé l’âge des sacrifices stupides et des caprices. Charles connaissait Paris, il fut donc inutile de lui faire visiter. Les journées s’écoulèrent, rythmées par les allées et venues de Charles, limitées par les quatre murs de l’immeuble de la rue Pastourelle. 

Très vite Erik oublia la douloureuse et énigmatique prémonition de Charles. Tout se passerait bien. Le charme de Charles, semblable à un sort, continuait d’agir : il ne s’altérait pas, il s’amplifiait, Charles jetant sur toute chose le juste voile de sa délicatesse d’âme. Passée l’ivresse des premières quarante-huit heures qui exalte les cœurs et tourne les têtes, l’évidence s’imposait et le mot fut lâché un soir par Belize qu’Erik amusait avec ses emportements à quatre sous : « C’est un coup de foudre ! ». C’était bien de cela dont il s’agissait et tout s’était déroulé selon une logique imparable. Au regard du tempérament d’Erik, il n’eût été possible qu’il en fût autrement : son cœur ne pouvait être pris qu’à la condition qu’il fût capturé. Malgré son goût pour l’attente et la rêverie, Erik dut aussi se résoudre à admettre que son sentiment, avec toute la profondeur que cela supposait, était partagé. Ce fut là une source d’inquiétude car à gagner sans montrer de mérite, on risque de perdre sans commettre de faute. Si Charles s’était donné si facilement, il pouvait se reprendre avec la même gratuité. Mais Charles ne faisant jamais rien à moitié, il n’autorisa pas Erik à douter.

« My… love… », dit-il d’une voix si basse, si grave et si lente que n’eût été le propos, Erik aurait souhaité y dormir éternellement. 

Imbriqués l’un dans l’autre et assis face à face, ils se branlaient mutuellement. Le soleil de midi, au couteau, découpait l’air qu’arrondissaient par antinomie leurs souffles courts et les forts arômes de leurs transpirations mêlées. 

Plus rapide que Charles, Erik avait niché son visage au creux d’une épaule. S’étant vu dépassé, il avait marmonné :

« Attends, attends… »

Le sentiment avait le fatal pouvoir d’accroître son désir, d’abord en envergure puisqu’Erik avait envie de Charles en permanence, mais surtout en puissance. De son excitation, il n’était plus maître. Il n’était plus capable, comme il l’avait été avec ses précédents amants, de la moduler et d’en jouer. Elle s’abattait sur lui et les odeurs de Charles, la peau de Charles et ses saveurs, les mots de Charles, sa roublardise en étaient les rafales. Souvent Erik tombait par surprise, par un coup porté qu’il n’avait pu prévoir. 

La sévérité masquant l’offense, Charles avait répondu :

« Pourquoi est-ce tu que fais ça ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je fais quoi ? Oh bordel, Charles, attends, attends… »

Le poignet de Charles s’était durci, sa main solide comme un fourreau en acier trempé avait enserré Erik, implorant et rompu.

« Dire que tu comptes moins que moi…  
\- Est-ce qu’on peut en parler plus tard ? Je vais… tu es…  
\- Ne le fais plus, c’est tout… Viens maintenant… »

Momentanément vaincu car Charles à l’allure d’un impitoyable soldat n’avait pas faibli, Erik avait battu en retraite. Sur l’épaule, il s’était abandonné davantage. Sa main même avait fléchi. Ce fut une défaite passagère, non pas une reddition. 

Mais Charles, tout drapé dans ses largesses, eut la perversion d’un tyran. Les deux mots en anglais dit-il, accompagnant Erik dans son plaisir, un plaisir brumeux et doux, un renoncement consenti qui l’épuisa. Cependant trouva-t-il la force de reprendre son rythme et Charles le suivit de près, avec une énergie rageuse et guerrière. 

Plus calmement, gardant Erik blotti contre lui, Charles répéta :

« Ne m’ôte pas le droit de ressentir ce que je ressens.  
\- J’ai peur. Je trouve cela prématuré.  
\- Prématuré pour moi mais pas pour toi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C’est de l’orgueil alors ?  
\- Peut-être, pas seulement…  
\- Si. C’est principalement de l’orgueil. Oh Erik ! Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable, vraiment pas…  
\- C’est une menace ?  
\- Oui. Sans ambiguïté, c’en est une. »

Le pacte était signé, dont le doute fut exclu. Suspecter Charles d’incurie eût été une injure. Il s’était donné, il ne se reprendrait plus. Néanmoins, si la crainte commune de la perte fut écartée, celle plus tranchante de la défaillance s’installa. De statut Charles changea : il avait été un trésor que l’on convoite, un fétiche que l’on escamote, il devint un combattant duquel on ne tremble pas d’être démis mais que l’on s’épouvante de décevoir. A un duel sans merci, il exhortait Erik : à quoi pour moi es-tu prêt ? Porté par sa flamme, n’imaginant même pas ne plus vivre sans son feu, Erik, intrépide et fou, releva le défi. 

Dans l’étreinte, il se raidit. Attrapant durement Charles par la nuque, il le fit basculer dans le lit.

« Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable »

Escroc de nature, Charles répliqua :

« Montre-moi. »

Éperdument, il l’embrassa, le contraignant au silence, mettant dans le baiser toute la folie nécessaire pour lui faire perdre son souffle. Haletant, Charles le brava :

« Ce n’est rien. A peine une distraction. Je serai le plus fort. »

S’en suivit un ersatz de bagarre, un chahut d’écoliers. Charles gesticulant eut des tactiques de garçon : il mordit et griffa, mit les draps en bas du lit. 

« Tu es un enfant, dit Erik après l’avoir immobilisé.  
\- Oui, il n’y a qu’eux pour penser que tout ce qu’ils rêvent est vrai.  
\- Tu rêves ? Avec moi tu rêves ?  
\- Oui… Pousse-toi, je vais être en retard ! »

Ayant posé les bornes du terrain sur lequel, sans recul possible, il voulait qu’ils s’engageassent, ayant dicté ses règles avec une rigueur inflexible, Charles pourtant ne se départit pas de ses manigances, tout son arsenal de manières assassines et séductrices. Ainsi, tous les soirs de la semaine, après son retour de la Cinémathèque, il charmait les esprits et embrasait le cœur d’Erik. De tous les arrondissements, le mot étant passé de bouche à oreille, on vint à La Dragée Haute voir le petit chéri du patron. Perché sur un tabouret et accoudé au comptoir, il ne buvait que de la limonade, Erik ayant interdit qu’on lui servît de l’alcool. Malin, il réussit à soudoyer Paloma qui, une fois qu’Erik avait le dos tourné, posait devant lui des shots de vodka. Il resplendissait et fit l’admiration de toutes. Incarnation du plus pur chic anglais, il en dévoyait l’austérité par une gamme renouvelée de pastels et des blancs lumineux. On louait son élégance et on lui demandait des conseils, on repartait avec l’adresse d’une boutique de Soho et des étoiles plein les yeux. Quand Erik, fébrile de ne pas l’avoir touché depuis plusieurs longues minutes et un peu jaloux, le frôlait intentionnellement, il l’accrochait d’une main et se faisait bécoter, la tête dramatiquement renversée. Une fois ils cassèrent un verre, plusieurs fois on les applaudit.

« J’ai envie de toi, j’ai envie de toi, disait-il en glissant un genou entre les cuisses d’Erik.  
\- Pas maintenant, rabrouait Erik, à demi-sérieux.  
\- A quelle heure finissez-vous votre service, mister Lehnsherr ?  
\- Dans une heure ou deux, répondait Erik en jetant un regard sur la salle.  
\- Je ne vais pas tenir.  
\- Tu veux aller dans la réserve te faire sucer entre les fûts de bière et les caisses de vin ?  
\- Oui ! Oui ! J’en rêve ! Mais pour te sucer toi. »

Ils le firent mais Belize les surprit et les tança vertement en refermant la porte. Erik jouit avec contre sa cuisse Charles hilare, qui riait tant que de sa bouche il ne put le finir. 

« Super ! Je viens de perdre toute mon autorité à cause de toi !  
\- Tu n’as pas d’autorité. En tout cas pas sur Belize et encore moins sur Paloma. »

Charles se redressa. Il ôta le préservatif et essuya le sexe d’Erik dans son grand mouchoir blanc brodé.

« Et sur toi ? Est-ce que j’ai un peu d’autorité sur toi ?  
\- Ça se discute.  
\- Tu veux tout me prendre, c’est ça ?  
\- Tout, tout, tout ! »

Tout s’expliqua la nuit qui précéda le départ de Charles. Ne faisant rien comme tout le monde, il fallut qu’il eût eu aussi une enfance romanesque. Du moins, c’est ainsi qu’il la raconta à Erik. De se l’entendre dire, il pleura. C’était l’histoire d’un petit garçon qui aimait passionnément sa mère, le cinéma et la littérature. 

Sa mère, Sharon, descendante d’une lignée d’aristocrates désargentés, avait été séduite par son père, Bryan (« je déteste ce prénom, je le trouve vulgaire ») aventurier peu recommandable mais beau parleur. Ils avaient vécu grand train, son père ayant réussi par quelques tours malhonnêtes dans le milieu de l’immobilier et de la finance. Charles se rappelait sa mère, étourdissante comme une fée, parée des plus belles robes, qui embrassait son petit garçon assis sagement sur la dernière marche des escaliers de leur résidence sise sur Alderney Street (« elle était splendide cette maison mais froide, froide ! ») et qui partait briller dans les fêtes londoniennes. Chaque soir, Charles attendait le retour de sa mère, il finissait toujours par s’endormir avant d’avoir eu un dernier baiser. Heureusement avait-il eu une nurse française, Marie-Paule, suffisamment maternante pour combler ses envies de tendresse et qui leur avait appris le français, à sa sœur et à lui, en leur lisant les contes de Perrault et de Madame d’Aulnoy. « C’est là, dit-il, que j’ai compris que la vie serait toujours plus belle dans les livres. » Puis le conte du joli petit prince attendant sa reine s’était brisé. Son père, acculé par des créanciers et objet d’une procédure pour malversations, avait disparu alors que Charles entrait dans sa treizième année : « ce fut un lâche jusqu’au bout, incapable d’assumer ses responsabilités. Il nous a abandonnés comme ça en ne nous laissant que des dettes et nos yeux pour pleurer. Il est peut-être en Argentine ou ailleurs… on ne l’a jamais revu. » Sa mère, certes peu affectueuse mais autrement plus courageuse, « une vraie lady, quoi », avait rameuté tout Londres et ses réseaux pour éponger la note titanesque et blanchir son nom. Ils avaient déménagé dans un quartier plus populaire et s’étaient séparés de Marie-Paule mais Charles, dans ce déclin social, n’avait pas plus vu sa mère puisqu’elle avait dû travailler. N’entendant rien aux codes adolescents en vigueur qu’il trouvait brutaux, il n’avait pas eu beaucoup d’amis et s’était réfugié dans les salles de cinéma. 

« Le nombre de fois où je me suis branlé en fantasmant sur Keanu Reeves dans Point Break !  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Toi aussi ? Oh la la ! Et est-ce qu’après tu rêvais d’être Andie McDowell dans Four Weddings and a Funeral ?  
\- Moins. Mais tu étais si seul que ça ?  
\- Seul ? Pratiquement oui mais en fait non : j’ai pour amis tous les personnages de fictions. Et puis à l’université, je l’ai moins été. J’ai compris ce que les gens veulent.  
\- Tu sais séduire.  
\- Oui, c’est ça. Bien que ça ne fonctionne pas toujours, tout le monde n’a pas la même finesse que moi. »

Charles avait séché ses larmes et, face à Erik, il retrouva le sourire.

Le néon était éteint. Appuyé à la tête de lit, Erik se redressa et se pencha vers Charles pour prendre sa main.

« Et moi ? Est-ce que j’ai la même finesse que toi ?  
\- Je crois bien que oui. »

Erik ne se contenta pas d’embrasser sa main. Il baisa ses doigts, sa paume et l’intérieur de son poignet.

« Vous êtes bien romantique, mister Lehnsherr…  
\- Tu préfères quoi ? Que je te baise comme un sauvage ?  
\- Je préfère les deux.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes demain.  
\- Moi non plus. »

Comprenant à l’aune de quoi il était mesuré, Erik n’eut pas peur. Car si Charles l’en croyait digne alors il le serait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scène avec Brigitte Bardot et Michel Piccoli dans Le Mépris de JL Godard : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5yR4TYne-Y
> 
> Sur cette histoire, j'aimerais bien avoir des retours si cela ne vous dérange pas trop... Merci !


	6. La correspondance

Pensez-vous parfois à ceux qui, sur un quai de gare, ne peuvent échanger un dernier baiser ?

Charles étant anxieux à l’idée de manquer son train, ils étaient arrivés bien assez tôt à la gare du Nord. Avant l’enregistrement et les contrôles de sécurité qui précédaient la montée dans l’Eurostar, ils disposèrent d’un peu de temps qu’ils ne surent comment occuper.

Dans la gare qui, ce dimanche matin, était bondée, la frustration et le malaise de Charles étaient palpables. Pris dans l’étau de ses envies et de sa crainte, il ne parlait plus. Fébrile, muet, pâle à en rendre douloureux Erik, il vérifia quinze fois que son billet de train et son passeport étaient bien dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Sur Erik, il n’osait poser les yeux par peur d’un sursaut incontrôlable qui l’aurait jeté à son cou. Tout leur était interdit. Si une étreinte ou un baiser n’étaient pas envisageables, le reste aussi était dangereux. Une main que l’on tient, un corps vers lequel amoureusement on s’incline, un sourire affectueux, une parole tendre auraient attiré des regards suspicieux, des remarques méprisantes, des comportements haineux. Ayant si bien intégré ces risques, les homosexuels portent en eux-mêmes la cruauté de leurs bourreaux : la vigilance est une deuxième peau. 

« Tu n’aurais pas dû m’accompagner, c’est insupportable, chuchota Charles. Se dire au revoir chez toi, c’était mieux. Quand je reviendrai dans deux semaines, ne viens pas m’attendre, cela me ferait trop de mal… Va-t’en s’il te plaît … »

Il bafouilla. Fugacement, il regarda Erik qui vit au coin des yeux bleus perler des larmes contenues. Dans son malheur, Charles était intensément, cruellement, somptueusement beau. Erik l’aima davantage.

Tout autour d’eux les offensait : le flux compact des voyageurs dans lequel ils ne trouvaient pas leur place, la cacophonie que perçaient les annonces des haut-parleurs, les accords maladroits qu’un mauvais musicien plaquait sur le piano en accès libre. 

Erik détesta cette foule, indifférente au mal qu’elle inflige, méchante, qui surveille et qui corrige. Sa colère monta, il serra les poings. Que la beauté de Charles fût ainsi souillée par la bêtise et la vulgarité ambiantes, il ne l’accepta pas. Rien ne marchait droit et les autres, tous les autres, usurpaient une place qui leur était dédiée. Devant l’âme si pure de Charles, les médiocres auraient dû s’agenouiller, baisser les yeux, se taire. Par la force il aurait voulu imposer au monde imbécile le règne de Charles. Et pourtant, même armé de son plus grand courage, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Lui aussi était contraint. 

« Viens », dit-il durement en saisissant le bras de Charles.

« Mais où ? Erik ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Viens, suis-moi. Je t’expliquerai après.  
\- Ma valise ! »

Il attrapa la poignée de la valise de Charles et, ayant lâché son bras, il fendit la foule d’un pas mauvais. Derrière lui, Charles troublé mais confiant le suivit. Ils traversèrent le hall et s’engouffrèrent dans la boutique franchisée d’une marque célèbre de restauration à emporter.

« Attends-moi là », ordonna-t-il à Charles en l’abandonnant à l’entrée. 

Avec aplomb, il doubla la file des clients qui patientaient. Il ignora les protestations de certains. Il salua la caissière, une grande blonde qui, pour travailler, avait laissé au vestiaire les piercings qui habituellement ornaient ses oreilles. Sous des manches longues, elle avait aussi caché les tatouages qui recouvraient ses bras. 

Au client qui marmonna de se voir ainsi floué, elle opposa une main tendue.

« Je m’occupe de vous dans un instant », puis se tournant vers Erik : « Erik, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je n’ai pas le temps… passe plus tard.  
\- Salut Rachel. J’ai juste besoin des clés. »

Elle comprit. De la poche de sa blouse, elle sortit un trousseau de clés.

« Tiens. T’es avec qui ? Le petit brun là-bas ? Pas longtemps, hein ? Il ne faut pas qu’on vous surprenne. »

Erik prit les clés. Il acquiesça.

« Non, pas longtemps, je te le promets.  
\- Comment va George ?  
\- Bien.  
\- Tu l’embrasseras de ma part. Et Belize et Paloma. Il faudrait que je passe vous voir…  
\- Quand tu veux, Rachel. T’es une crème ! Merci !  
\- Bah ! Si on peut s’aider de temps en temps… »

Erik revint sur ses pas et fit signe à Charles de le suivre. Au fond de la boutique, entre deux armoires réfrigérantes, il déverrouilla une porte en accès privé. Charles, réticent, entra en tirant sa valise. Erik alluma les néons du couloir. C’était la partie interdite à la clientèle, qui menait au stock, aux vestiaires des employés, aux toilettes. Sur le mur était accroché un grand tableau qui affichait le planning de travail, on pouvait y lire les horaires de chacun, les arrivées des marchandises. S’entassaient là les cartons vides qui avaient contenu les salades, les sandwichs, les eaux minérales et les sodas. 

Charles arrêta Erik.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ? Je ne comprends pas, explique-moi.  
\- Si on ne peut pas se dire au revoir publiquement, alors on va le faire ici. »

Avec une deuxième clé, Erik ouvrit les toilettes.

« Mais c’était qui cette femme ? Et comment tu connais cet endroit ? »

Erik força Charles à entrer et referma la porte. L’espace était étroit et ils se retrouvèrent coincés entre un petit lavabo et la valise de Charles.

« C’est une ex-copine de George. Elle est responsable du magasin, c’est pour ça qu’elle a les clés.  
\- Mais comment tu savais qu’elle te les prêterait ? »

Erik rabattit la lunette des WC et s’assit. Il tendit une main et attira Charles.

« Viens, embrasse-moi. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. »

Charles approcha.

« Oh ! J’ai compris ! Tu l’as déjà fait ! »

Il se figea.

Entre ses cuisses ouvertes, Erik captura Charles. De ses deux mains, il accrocha ses hanches. Charles trembla. En lui s’affrontèrent l’envie de céder et le soupçon. De ces deux émotions, il n’en fit qu’une. Il encercla le visage d’Erik et le tint en retrait.

Inquisiteur, il intima :

« Réponds.  
\- Rachel est lesbienne, Charles. Entre pédés, on s’entraide, c’est tout.  
\- Tu ne réponds pas. Avec qui l’as-tu déjà fait ? »

Très lentement, Charles se pencha. A quelques centimètres de la bouche d’Erik, il interrompit son mouvement. 

« J’attends… »

Sur la peau d’Erik, il y avait la peau de Charles, son souffle. Le regard bleu, intransigeant et joueur, l’obligea. Impatient, il soupira.

« Avec un colombien, une fois.  
\- Un colombien ? A la gare du Nord ? »

Charles ne l’embrassait toujours pas.

« Il allait à Bruxelles. Je ne l’ai jamais revu. Bordel, Charles ! Embrasse-moi !  
\- Je vais te croire. C’était la seule fois ?  
\- Oui, la seule fois. »

Enfin, Charles l’embrassa. Ce fut un soulagement. Sûr de son pouvoir, jaloux, il se fit sadique. Sur la bouche d’Erik, il répéta leur premier baiser.

« Je voudrais que tout ce que tu fais avec moi, tu le fasses pour la première fois. »

Lèvres mutines aux commissures d’Erik. Langue secrète qui s’entortille, effleure et se retire.

« Ça n’est pas possible : j’ai quarante-cinq ans. »

Sous la veste, Erik glissa ses mains. Du pantalon, il libéra la chemise et trouva la peau. Charles gémit.

« Alors j’effacerai ton esprit…  
\- C’est déjà fait… Viens plus près, embrasse-moi pour de vrai…  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je t’embrasse pour de faux ?  
\- Non. Si. Putain, qu’est-ce que tu es chiant parfois ! »

Les baisers de Charles comme des grâces, des miracles, des étoiles décrochées du ciel.

« Je suis chiant, vraiment ? Tu te répètes.  
\- Oui, tu es chiant… Je t’adore.  
\- Si je suis si chiant, pourquoi est-ce que tu… ?  
\- Je t’adore, je te dis.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Ah ! quand même ! »

A pleine bouche, ils s’embrassèrent. Charles commanda. Il eut des manières de loufiat qui excitèrent immanquablement Erik. Il suça ses lèvres et sa langue. Sous la chemise dépenaillée, Erik caressa l’échine. Autour de lui, Charles se drapa. Enclos aux bras de Charles, visage enfoui contre son ventre, Erik ne bougea plus. 

Ils se respirèrent. 

Ça sentait l’urine âcre que ne recouvrait pas complétement une odeur écœurante de détergent.

« Alors c’est comme ça que ça se passe toujours pour nous : dans les toilettes…, considéra Charles amusé.  
\- Pour nous ?  
\- Pour les gays. »

Erik sourit. Il baisa le ventre. Charles regarda sa montre.

« Tu reviens dans quinze jours, se rassura Erik.  
\- Je reviens dans quinze jours. Tu survivras ?  
\- J’ai connu pire.  
\- Que de m’attendre ?  
\- Oui.  
\- On en reparle à mon retour. »

Vivement, Erik se leva. Il bouscula Charles en faisant tomber la valise. Contre la porte, il le plaqua. Charles exhiba un air totalement ravi.

« Non, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire parce que je penserai à toi à chaque instant et que tu vas terriblement me manquer et si tu continues à m’agacer comme ça, je vais être obligé de te retenir ici et tu ne pourras pas monter dans ce foutu train…  
\- Encore… »

Ils se sourirent. Erik caressa le visage de Charles et lissa ses cheveux. D’une main passée sur sa nuque, Charles l’inclina vers lui. Une dernière fois, il l’embrassa.

« On y va ? demanda Erik.  
\- Oui, attends, je me rhabille. »

En jetant un œil à son reflet dans le petit miroir au-dessus du lavabo, Charles remit sa chemise dans son pantalon et réajusta sa veste. Il se recoiffa.

« Pas de dernier pipi avant le voyage ? taquina Erik.  
\- Je t’emmerde. »

Ils sortirent. Quelques clients en les apercevant eurent des mines étonnées. Ils les méprisèrent. Erik rendit les clés à Rachel et la remercia.

Dans le hall de la gare, ils se serrèrent la main.

« Mister Lehnsherr, ce fut un plaisir.  
\- Qui fut partagé, monsieur Xavier. »

Le monde entier pouvait aller se faire foutre. 

Deux semaines furent une broutille.  
Erik découvrit le plaisir de l’attente quoique, si Charles fût matériellement absent, il ne le fût pas virtuellement. Il inonda Erik de messages : des messages intempestifs, drôles, tendres, soumis, autoritaires auxquels Erik était sommé de répondre dans la minute. Dans le cas contraire, Charles passait de manière incohérente par tous les stades, d’une inquiétude retenue à un affolement complet.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais de si important  
que tu ne puisses pas me répondre ? »

« Tu dors ? »

« Réponds-moi. »

« Réponds-moi ou je vais croire que tu es mort. »

« Si tu es mort, réponds-moi quand même. »

« Tu n’es pas mort, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas mort. Je déchargeais un  
camion. J’avais laissé mon téléphone à l’intérieur. »

« Ah ? C’est toi qui décharges la marchandise ? »

« Habituellement non. Mais le livreur a un  
poignet cassé. Il peut conduire mais pas faire le reste.  
Je l’ai fait à sa place pour qu’il n’ait pas de problème avec son patron. »

« Tu fais toujours ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Aider les autres. »

« Ceux qui en ont besoin et qui auraient des problèmes, oui. »

« Tu es exemplaire. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que j’ai déchargé un camion ? »

« Arrête ! Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Je t’admire. »

« J’ai fait des choses horribles aussi. »

« Qui étaient justifiées. Tu es la bonté même. »

« Ton affection pour moi te fait déraisonner. »

« Pas le moins du monde. Je suis parfaitement lucide. »

Et ainsi de suite, à n’en plus finir et qu’il serait ennuyeux de reproduire ici.

Car aux messages il fallut aussi ajouter les lettres. La seule chose que ne fit pas Charles fut de téléphoner. Les signes non verbaux lui échappant puisqu’il ne pouvait pas voir son interlocuteur, il détestait les conversations téléphoniques, avait-il expliqué à Erik.

Ainsi donc, il y eut des lettres.

Mon très cher amour, 

L’aurais-je écrit en anglais « my dearest love », aurais-tu pu, homme de peu de foi, te réfugier derrière ta méconnaissance de la langue et en amoindrir la portée. Enoncé en français, tu ne peux plus fuir et tu es forcé de l’entendre : mon très cher amour…

Mais je ne suis pas indifférent et je comprends ta prudence. Seul, sans ta présence pour m’étourdir, je mesure la folie qui nous a saisis. Aurions-nous dû y céder si vite ? Dans ce monde qui, par sa frilosité et son cynisme, corrompt tout ce qui est beau et juste, n’eût-il pas été préférable de faire preuve de circonspection et de tiédeur ? Imitant ceux qui nous entourent, obsédés par leur peur de souffrir, lâches mais qui ont des vies si plates, aurions-nous dû plutôt brider le feu qui nous a pris, attendre, nous contenir ? Non, mille fois non. Car je n’ai pas attendu la moitié d’une vie pour ne pas reconnaître quand elle a surgi devant moi, la chance que tu étais. 

Ne t’effraie pas, mon amour, de ce qui va suivre : tu es le premier. Comment est-ce possible ? demanderas-tu dubitatif. Efface ces rides qui barrent ton front et entends : tu es le premier et avant toi il n’y a eu personne. Il ne s’agit pas de ma part d’une amnésie sélective ou de l’effet de mon indécrottable romantisme. C’est possible parce que c’est vrai. Bien sûr ai-je eu des béguins. Aucun homme fait n’arrive à plus de quarante ans sans avoir eu quelques expériences. Mais en tous ceux qui t’ont précédé, jamais je n’ai reconnu ce qu’en toi immédiatement j’ai vu. Alors, demanderas-tu encore, si tu ne peux pas comparer, comment être certain de ce que tu éprouves à présent ? Tu oublies un peu vite que si, en ce domaine, la vie ne m’a rien appris, les livres et les films, eux, m’ont tout appris. En mettant mes pas dans ceux des plus grands, j’ai vécu mille tourments, mille passions, encore plus sûrement qu’aucun autre ne les vivra jamais. Je suis riche de cet apprentissage vieux de plus de trente ans et j’en sais plus sur l’amour que quiconque. Avec mépris pourrait-on m’opposer que ça n’est qu’une histoire que je me raconte. Oui, je le revendique fièrement : c’est une histoire que je me raconte. Mais n’est-ce pas ce que nous faisons tous tout le temps ? Nous raconter des histoires ? Certains font le choix d’histoires médiocres, indigentes, sans surprise ni grandeur. Moi j’ai fait le choix de me raconter la plus belle, la plus glorieuse, la plus complexe, la plus douloureuse aussi peut-être. Et dorénavant c’est avec toi que je la raconte. Ton rôle est dans le script, il n’en bougera pas. Comme Hitchcock (je crois que c’est là que tout a commencé, quand tu m’as parlé de Notorious : Oh ! me suis-je dit, est-il possible qu’un tel homme existe ?), je suis avec mes acteurs tyrannique : soit ils plient soit ils cassent. 

Longtemps j’ai cru que ce qu’il était donné de vivre à mes personnages préférés, jamais à moi il ne serait donné : le monde est si terne et les êtres humains si décevants. Et puis, tu es apparu. On dit souvent qu’il faut attendre des années avant de connaître entièrement un homme. C’est faux. La première impression est toujours la bonne. Quelques heures m’ont suffi pour savoir qui tu étais et je ne me suis pas trompé. Irrémédiablement tu es celui que j’attendais. Pourquoi alors tempérer ma joie et limiter mes certitudes ? Le faire serait la pire des fautes.

Immédiatement je t’ai su et je t’ai voulu. Ma chance a été double car toi aussi tu m’as voulu. Que pourrions-nous craindre ? D’être déçus ? Tu ne me décevras pas, je te connais trop bien. 

Je sais tout de toi, mon amour, tu es comme la carte d’un lieu dont j’ai rêvé et que je redécouvre au fur et à mesure que je la déplie. Tout ce que tu fais, d’avance je le sais. Cela me surprend, tu me surprends mais je le sais. C’est un mystère d’être ainsi délicieusement surpris par des choses que l’on sait. Oui, un mystère… Fais ça pour moi, veux-tu, prolonge indéfiniment le mystère…

De toi, j’aime tout. J’aime ta droiture, ta bravoure et ta franchise. J’aime aussi ton petit côté bagarreur et revanchard. D’ailleurs, quel mérite ai-je d’aimer un homme si digne ? Aucun, absolument aucun. Parfois je voudrais que tu le sois moins pour voir si je t’aimerais encore. Sois mauvais et méchant, une fois, rien qu’une fois, pour me mettre à l’épreuve. Sois moins bon pour que je sois meilleur. Je sais, tu n’apprécies pas que je dise cela et cela t’effraie mais ce vœu douloureux que je fais, il se réalisera. Notre histoire ne sera grande que si, de nos échecs et nos douleurs, elle s’augmente. Que valent les amours tranquilles ? A peine l’encre ou la pellicule qui ont servi à les raconter. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, si nous souffrons, nous nous aimerons encore et si tu es mauvais, tu seras encore bon puisque c’est pour moi que tu l’auras été.

J’aime ta froideur qui n’est qu’un barrage factice et que submergent par vagues incontrôlables tes colères, tes emportements, tes poétiques violences, tes mots d’amour, ton désir. Désire-moi encore, je ne m’aime jamais tant qu’au reflet de tes yeux. Quand tu m’as placé face au miroir de ta chambre, j’ai prié qu’il me reste assez d’années pour te remercier. Jamais personne n’avait eu pour moi de tels égards. Ne va pas chercher ta batte et ne t’apprête pas à punir mes précédents amants : s’ils m’ont utilisé, je les ai moi aussi utilisés pour mon propre plaisir, personne n’a abusé de ma naïveté. Le compte est bon, comme vous dîtes en français. Il est bon mais il est nul. Toi seul le multiplies par ton continuel dévouement. 

Accepte alors qu’avec la même ardeur, moi aussi je te désire. J’aime ta peau et ses odeurs, les plus fortes soient-elles, je les aime. J’aime ta bouche, quels que soient les endroits où sur moi tu l’appliques et les tourments qu’elle m’inflige. J’aime tes mains, la tendresse de tes paumes et la finesse de tes doigts. J’aime la clôture de tes bras et tes cuisses lorsque sur moi elles se referment. J’aime ton sexe quand il caresse mes lèvres ou durcit dans ma main. J’aime ton regard quand tu jouis, tu ressembles à un adorable chiot qui vient de perdre sa mère (Ne ris pas, c’est vrai !).

Ne boude pas ton plaisir, écoute :

A ton aisselle, je niche mon nez. Je te respire et te goûte. Ta sueur est une liqueur aux effluves parfaits. Sur ta poitrine, contre laquelle je voudrais rester toujours, je mets ma bouche. Je te lèche et méchamment je te mords. Tu sursautes et tu gémis. Grogne encore… Je recommence. Sur la cicatrice que tu portes sous ton téton gauche (fruit d’une bagarre que tu devras me raconter : quel canif a osé entamer ta peau ?), j’insiste. A cet endroit, tu es plus fragile. De ma langue, j’en dessine la couture. Tu trembles, tu m’appelles, tu voudrais que je t’embrasse pour ne pas m’entendre. J’ai décidé d’être cruel et je ne t’obéis pas. Tu protestes, je résiste. Vaincu, tu poses une main dans mes cheveux. Il y a tout ton abandon dans cette main. Tu es à moi. De toi, je fais ce que je veux. Sur ce territoire dont je suis désormais le propriétaire, je rampe. Je t’explore. Tu as la taille la plus fine et les hanches les plus étroites qu’il m’ait été donné de voir. Je voudrais avoir des mains plus grandes pour qu’entre elles je puisse entièrement te tenir. De ta gracilité qui est une blessure car tu es si beau, si beau que parfois en pensant à toi je pleure, de ta gracilité je pourrais jouir. Sur ta cuisse, je pose ma joue. Nos poils se mélangent, je te pique. Tu es là, dressé devant moi mais je ne te touche pas encore. De mon œil, je t’englobe. Si près, je peux voir le détail de ta peau : son grain, ses plis et ses tensions, tes veines si bleues et si gonflées qu’elles me retournent le cœur. J’aime ta circoncision, elle est l’instrument de ta fureur. Jamais rien tu ne m’ordonnes, tu es si galant. Alors dans mon rêve, tu m’ordonnes. « Suce-moi », dis-tu. Pas de capote dans mon rêve : uniquement ta peau contre la muqueuse humide et chaude de ma bouche (en écrivant, je bande). Tu t’arcboutes, tu te cabres, tu te cambres. Dans mes cheveux, ta poigne se fait plus sévère. Ton sexe dans ma bouche : je suis le velours qui supplie qu’un coup d’épée le déchire. Autour de toi, je fonds, je coule. Viens plus loin, mon amour, n’aie pas peur, enfonce-toi encore et encore. Sois profane, possède-moi. Contre mon palais, tu cognes. Les barbares à l’approche de leur triomphe saccagent et mutilent. Sens-tu comme je suis soumis ? Je ne suis rien d’autre que le fourreau dans lequel tu t’enfiles. Plus tard, coupable, tu t’agenouilleras et tu prieras que je te pardonne. Pour l’instant, tu es cruel, inique et sans pitié : ma bouche est le lieu exclusif de ton plaisir. Tu m’envahis, me souilles et me macules. Viens, viens…

Fais ceci pour moi : quand tu seras seul (si je calcule bien, cela devrait être samedi soir), relis ce passage et, en pensant à moi, touche-toi. Je ferai de même et nous jouirons ensemble.

Mon très cher amour, n’oublie pas que tu es à moi et que tu m’appartiens.

Charles.

PS 1 : Remarques-tu que dans cette lettre, pas une seule fois je n’ai employé le mot « gay » ? Oups, si !

PS 2 : En me lisant, écoute l’Adagietto de la Symphonie n°5 de Malher. C’est la musique d’un de mes films préférés : Death in Venice de Visconti. Il faudrait que nous le voyions ensemble.

PS 3 : Ci-joint une copie des résultats de mon test contre les diverses IST. Je suis, comme tu peux le voir, un homme de confiance. S’il te plaît, envoie-moi les tiens que mon rêve enfin devienne réalité : ta queue seule dans ma bouche. 

Erik pleura, rit, s’effraya et se pâma d’amour. Il répondit.

Ma tendresse, mon trésor,

Je ne sais par quels tours tu réussis à me séduire davantage. Il te suffit de quelques mots et je suis à genoux. De tes mots, je ne me lasserai jamais. S’il arrivait que je ne puisse plus te toucher, je serais malheureux. Mais si tu ne me parlais plus, je serais désespéré. 

Tu me fâches. Comment peux-tu dire que je doute de toi ? Ce n’est pas de toi dont je doute, c’est de moi. Rassure-toi : mon dévouement est indéfectible et il le restera. Mais je tremble parfois à l’idée de n’être pas digne de tes attentes. Et que lis-je ? Que tu espères qu’un jour je ne le sois pas ? Ton vœu est ma plus grande crainte. Es-tu devenu fou ? Quelle cruauté te prend de me demander d’être défaillant ? Là-dessus, je ne te suivrai pas et d’avance je suis désolé : je te décevrai. Puisque ton esprit retors met les valeurs à l’envers, sache que je ferai tout pour ne jamais te blesser. Comment peux-tu me demander cela ? Comment peux-tu un seul moment envisager que je puisse te faire du mal ? N’as-tu donc aucune raison ? Sur quel homme adorable et tordu suis-je tombé ? Non, Charles, je ne te donnerai pas ce plaisir. Je ferai tout, tu entends, tout, pour qu’avec moi tu restes heureux et comblé. Peut-être n’auras-tu pas la fierté de mesurer ton amour, je n’ai que faire de ta fierté si je garde la certitude de ton bonheur. Une bonne fois pour toutes, instamment je te le demande, abandonne ces idées folles et cruelles et satisfais-toi de ce que je te donne. N’en parlons plus.

Tu me flattes. Tu me prêtes une noblesse que je ne suis pas certain de posséder. Ma droiture, comme tu dis, elle ne s’exprime qu’à l’égard de ceux qui la méritent et qui sont mes camarades. Pour les autres, je n’ai qu’indifférence et mépris. Certains d’entre eux pourraient crever devant moi, je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt. Je ne suis pas bon pour tout le monde et tu le sais bien. Ne me grandis pas. 

Ah ! Mon trésor ! Tes mots, tes mots que je n’ose répéter tant ils me ravissent et me terrifient tout à la fois : pour toi, je suis le premier ! Que vais-je faire de ce don si précieux à part t’en chérir davantage ! Je te chéris tant déjà et chaque jour tu me manques. Ton tabouret est vide, personne n’a le droit de s’y asseoir (j’ai viré un gars hier soir qui n’a pas compris ce qu’il lui arrivait, Paloma m’a disputé en me disant que j’étais incohérent). Dans mon lit, je ne dors plus que sur le côté droit et la nuit je te cherche. Je n’ai pas changé les draps et ton odeur flotte dans la chambre. Sous mes doigts, il y a la trace de ta peau. A mes oreilles, tes discours, tes provocations, tes râles et tes gémissements, ton rire et tes cris. Je voudrais que tu sois là pour te caresser et te faire jouir, encore et encore. Tu es le seul dont je n’ai pas d’abord espéré jouir mais que j’ai d’abord souhaité faire jouir. Mon plaisir sera toujours secondaire au regard du tien. Tu ne ressembles pas à un chiot dans ces instants-là, tu ressembles à une tempête et je suis dans l’œil du cyclone. 

Tu me plais, tu me plais tant ! Tes gracieusetés, tes mines et tes postures, ta coquetterie, ta lucidité, ton esprit bienveillant et parfois acerbe fabriquent un homme qui n’a pas d’égal et que je vénère. Dans ton histoire je suis et je veux rester. Dans la mienne, tu demeures et tu en es désormais le maître. 

J’accepte ton ardeur, mon trésor, mais je redouble alors la mienne. A chaque parcelle de ta peau, même la plus inaccessible, je pose ma bouche. Sur ta nuque, à la naissance de tes cheveux, sur le gras de tes bras, sur tes coudes si jolis et si pointus, sur tes poignets dont la délicatesse m’émeut de manière démente, sur ton ventre adorable, dans tes reins, sur tes fesses (Ah ! tes fesses !), dans les plis de tes cuisses, sur tes genoux parfaitement ronds, sur la petite bosse de tes chevilles, sur tes doigts de pieds. Ai-je oublié quelque chose ? Il me semble que j’ai oublié quelque chose…

… Sur ton gland quand tu bandes et qu’au bout perle déjà ma récompense…

Pour un seul de tes orgasmes, je veux bien me damner ! Ils sont à moi, rien qu’à moi ! Personne d’autre jamais plus ne les verra ! Tu entends ? Je t’interdis de les faire partager à d’autres. Suis-je fou en disant cela ! Entre d’autres bras, jamais plus tu ne te coucheras, tu ne le tolèrerais pas, puisque les autres ne sauront jamais t’adorer comme je t’adore. Où pourrais-tu trouver un homme qui t’adore autant que moi ? Et ceux qui m’ont précédé, ces incapables, ces imbéciles, ces sombres idiots qui n’ont pas vu quels délices il y avait à te servir, je n’irai pas les punir mais je les maudis. 

Je t’ai obéi. Dans ta bouche hallucinée, j’ai joui. Ce fut un écrin que ne méritait pas mon foutre. Mais mon bonheur fut complet : même en te déclarant servile, tu es encore tyrannique. Même en te soumettant, tu m’ordonnes. Refais-le : ordonne-moi, utilise-moi, use-moi jusqu’à ce que je n’en puisse plus, fais de moi ce que bon te semble.

Ce que je ferai de toi, j’en garde pour ton retour la primeur. Mais… ma langue dans ta bouche, mes lèvres sur ta queue, mes doigts dans ton cul…

Mon trésor, n’oublie pas que je suis à toi et que rien ne peut me rendre plus heureux.

Erik.

PS 1 : Pédé, gay, folle, tapette, enculé (Ah non ! Pas enculé !)

PS 2 : Ma chanson préférée étant London Calling, je ne crois pas qu’elle soit très adaptée à la situation mais tu peux l’écouter quand même.

PS 3 : Ci-joint la preuve que moi aussi je suis fiable.

PS 4 : La cicatrice, ce n’est pas dans une bagarre que je l’ai récoltée. C’est en tombant de mon vélo quand j’avais cinq ans. 

Comme chaque chose en ce monde périssable, tout amour, à peine né, court à sa perte. Contre l’aveuglement d’Erik qui ne voulait pas voir cette vérité, il fallut l’intelligence machiavélique de Charles. Nous le raconterons toute à l’heure. Laisse-nous encore le répit du chapitre suivant et la joie d’un bonheur parfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si quelqu'un a une idée de génie pour la mise en page des textos, je suis preneuse.
> 
> Musique de Mort à Venise : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJT5BUZr_9Y&t=184s
> 
> London Calling des Clash : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EfK-WX2pa8c
> 
> Je ne sais plus trop s'il est encore temps d'attendre des commentaires...


	7. La vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'avance, je vous prie d'excuser le gigantisme de ce chapitre. Je ne pouvais raisonnablement le couper en deux.  
> Mille mercis à Elizabeth Mary Holmes qui a apporté son inestimable contribution, palliant ainsi ma nullité en anglais.

Sous le soleil d’Arles, Charles était un diamant ; un diamant noir à la réverbération parfaite, dont le cœur au regard restait étranger. Sa chevelure brune, sa barbe, son teint hâlé attiraient la lumière, comme un puits d’ombre que n’éclaircissaient pas ses yeux masqués par des Ray-Ban opaques, qu’accentuaient son tee-shirt noir et son pantalon vert sombre. Place du Forum où, en bordure d’une terrasse, ils s’étaient installés à une table libre, dans une foule encore estivale en ce début de septembre, on ne voyait que lui. Curieux, Erik étudia ce phénomène : comment chaque regard, masculin ou féminin, d’abord flâneur, intéressé par tout et rien – l’architecture, les couleurs, l’agencement de la place, la multiplicité des visages –, découvrait Charles, s’en émouvait, y restait accroché. Les femmes ouvertement le désiraient ; les hommes le jalousaient, à moins que cette jalousie ne fût déjà corrompue par un désir latent, inavouable. Puis tous pressentaient un mystère, une énigme, leur compréhension suspendue, alertée par des indices que leur entendement limité ne pouvait interpréter : les jambes croisées de Charles, le balancement gracieux de son pied à la pointe tendue, la torsion délicate de son coude lorsqu’à ses lèvres il portait son demi de bière brune, sa main même, non pas belle mais jolie, indécente. Charles était tout à la fois un prince et une reine. De son homosexualité il faisait une composition, que seuls les avertis déchiffraient (Erik les repéra immédiatement). 

Pédé, subliment pédé, pensa Erik.

Depuis quatre mois que durait leur idylle, Charles avait changé. Pour un œil non avisé, ces changements étaient imperceptibles, pour Erik ils étaient évidents. Intimement pourtant Charles était identique à celui qu’Erik avait rencontré et qui l’avait séduit. Il continuait à user de ses charmes pervers ; son intelligence, semblable à une lame, tranchait la médiocrité du monde et produisait des jugements indiscutables ; sa sensibilité le déchirait par à-coups, provoquant une gamme variée et théâtralisée de bouffées émotives : pleurs, vertiges, saignements de nez, l’entraînant vers des excès de joie ou des tréfonds de mélancolie ; son narcissisme le lancinait, agité de soubresauts inquiets ; son sentiment pour Erik ne tolérait aucun appel à la modération. Charles ne s’était pas apaisé, ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait vivre, ce n’était pas non plus ce qu’Erik aurait voulu voir. Il ne recherchait ni le calme, ni la tranquillité, comparables pour lui à une mort lente de l’âme, il désirait la consumation, comme un accomplissement. Si son tempérament ne s’était pas modifié, intact dans son intense pureté, ses modalités d’expression s’étaient amplifiées. Au contact d’Erik, sous le dôme protecteur de son amour et de sa confiance, sa nature, initialement mal assurée, timide, s’était déployée. Il osait tout, sans retenue. Ses audaces n’étaient pas tant visibles, il n’avait pas la vulgarité d’un clown qui aurait exagéré ses effets mais sa finesse, ayant trouvé en Erik un témoin admiratif et conquis, poursuivait au-delà de la nécessité son expression. En quelque sorte, il était maniériste, comme on voit aux tableaux du Corrège les drapés s'enfler et les doigts se délier. Ainsi, le dévouement d’Erik avait créé un environnement propice à la persistance et à la prolifération de son être. Parfois, dans le cours d’une discussion ou le feu d’une étreinte, s’interrompait-il et, fixant Erik avec gravité il disait : « ce que tu me permets, ce que tu me permets… ». Cependant Erik jamais n’aurait conçu ce que permettait sa présence comme un pouvoir qu’il aurait détenu. Jamais n’aurait-il prétendu mieux connaître ce qui était bon et préférable, car Charles en tout le devançait et Erik, fasciné, douloureusement épris, ne faisait que dérouler le tapis que Charles méritait. Il ne s’agissait pas de savoir qui dominait qui, principe au demeurant qu’abhorrait Erik, tout rapport de domination le révulsant, et si, vraiment, il avait fallu répondre à cette question, alors bien entendu, c’était Charles le maître qui, sur un claquement de doigts, obtenait tout ce qu’il voulait. Bien sûr y avait-il parfois quelques rebuffades, mais elles n’étaient que formelles, occasions supplémentaires de donner à Charles le plaisir de se voir finalement obéi. Tout était pour le mieux : Charles était puissant, d’une puissance qui faisait l’adoration d’Erik, et qui s’augmentait de cette adoration. 

Dans cet échange, Erik y trouvait plus que son compte. Il lui avait fallu attendre plus de vingt ans pour éprouver enfin ce qu’il espérait. De nature sceptique, il avait envisagé l’amour comme une douce utopie que la banalité du monde et l’insuffisance des hommes empêchaient d’advenir. Miraculeusement, Charles était arrivé, balayant son incrédulité et son pessimisme. Chaque jour, il le remerciait secrètement d’exister, d’être ce qu’il était, de l’autoriser à l’aimer. Son sentiment amoureux prenait de telles proportions que, parfois, le laissant stupéfait, il l’impressionnait. Tout entier à son inclination, il en découvrait l’incroyable pouvoir. En certains moments, quand Charles était absent, il se laissait docilement envahir par son sentiment qui en lui occupait alors chaque interstice, et cette occupation, que ne soutenaient pas des images remémorées de Charles mais qui valait de sa seule force, lui procuraient des émois sexuels sans support. L’amour seul, non pas le souvenir de Charles, bien que Charles eût aussi cette indéniable faculté, l’amour seul, son évocation, son épreuve le faisaient bander. A quarante-cinq ans, il découvrait que son sexe était un organe spirituel. Rien n’était matériel, tout était thaumaturgique. 

En Arles, sous un soleil pas encore automnal, dans le chatoiement des couleurs d’une fin d’après-midi, Erik ne s’était jamais senti si fier d’aimer un autre homme. A l’oreille de Charles, il se pencha.

« Arrête ça…  
\- Arrêter quoi ?  
\- D’être toi. Tu affoles le monde. On ne voit que toi. »

Tout sourire, Charles s’écarta. Après l’avoir observé silencieusement, il corrigea :

« Mon amour, tu te leurres. C’est toi que tout le monde regarde… Tu sais ce qui nous manque ? Un chien… Un mignon petit chien que nous pourrions porter dans nos bras. Avec un chien, nous serions le plus beau couple gay que la Terre n’ait jamais porté.  
\- Jamais de la vie.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que c’est moi qui devrais le sortir. Tu es trop paresseux. Et d’abord, où habiterait-il ce pauvre chien ? A Paris ? A Londres ? Non, non, nous ne ferons pas subir la garde alternée à un malheureux chien uniquement pour que tu aies le plaisir de te pavaner avec… »

Ils n’habitaient pas ensemble. A plus de quarante ans, on ne brocarde pas des vies installées. Ils avaient tous deux des emplois qu’ils appréciaient, où leurs réputations étaient faites. Charles aimait son métier, l’enseignement et la recherche dont il parlait fréquemment à Erik, sa mère et sa sœur auxquelles il était très attaché, vivaient à Londres. Dernièrement, suite aux bouleversements que sa rencontre avec George avait suscités, Raven avait beaucoup sollicité son frère. Non pas réticente à franchir le pas mais enthousiasmée et passionnée, elle avait sauvagement brulé ses anciennes idoles, entre autres d’après elle « la fumisterie que représentait l’amour hétérosexuel » (Erik regrettait de ne pas connaître plus cette brillante personne), elle avait eu besoin de l’oreille attentive de Charles pour écouter ses diatribes. Elle ne s’était pas contentée de devenir lesbienne, elle était devenue aussi féministe, d’un féminisme qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie les activistes de la deuxième vague. 

Charles faisait donc les trajets Paris – Londres tous les quinze jours et demeurait rue Pastourelle du vendredi au dimanche soir. Cet arrangement leur convenait, ils ne le discutaient pas. Le mois d’août pendant lequel Charles avait été en vacances, leur avait permis de constater que vivre ensemble était possible bien qu’ils épuisassent Paloma et Belize avec la comédie toujours renouvelée de leur parade amoureuse. Finalement, leur romance, par porosité presque magique, avait eu des effets collatéraux. Un célèbre ténor italien, venu travailler à l’opéra Garnier, s’était épris de Paloma en la croisant aux puces de Saint-Ouen alors qu’elle y chinait de la vaisselle pour La Dragée Haute. Elle l’avait fait lambiner longtemps, « il faut faire beaucoup souffrir un homme, disait-elle, avant qu’il ne devienne fréquentable ». Il lui avait promis de mettre Milan à ses pieds, elle lui avait concédé sa main à baiser. Belize n’avait pas été en reste. Embarrassé par sa fascination pour les uniformes, il avait trouvé en la personne d’un jeune garde républicain l’objet de tous ses fantasmes. Le jeune homme, subverti par les beaux yeux de Belize, avait abandonné son poste (comment croire à l’ordre militaire quand on se fait enculer tous les soirs ?), il n’avait gardé que le shako dont le plumet rouge servait désormais à d’autres cérémonials moins protocolaires. 

Avant la reprise de ses cours, Charles avait quémandé, agenouillé dans le lit et les mains en prière, une semaine sous le soleil de la Provence. Erik avait levé les yeux au ciel et accepté, le début de septembre étant une période creuse pour son commerce. Dans le pays gardois, entre Ardèche et Cévennes, ils avaient loué une petite maison nichée au flanc d’une colline boisée, à l’écart des autres habitations. La passation des clés avec le propriétaire ne s’était pas bien passée. Quand celui-ci, dont le visage rougeaud et la bedaine proéminente laissaient supposer un esprit borné, avait compris en les accueillant qu’il avait loué à deux hommes, son expression avait changé : elle avait viré de débonnaire à suspicieux. Voyant cela, Charles avait posé une main sur le bras d’Erik.

« S’il te plaît, pas de scandale. Laisse-moi faire.  
\- Tu plaisantes, j’espère ? »

La présentation des lieux, l’explication des installations s’étaient déroulées dans un climat tendu. Le propriétaire, au vu de la mine sévère d’Erik et de sa mâchoire serrée, n’avaient pas osé de remarques agressives, ni même allusives. Charles avait déployé tout son charme pour aplanir les angles. Sur le point de les quitter et retenant encore les clés, le bonhomme avait lâché, tant cela le démangeait :

« Vous ne comptez pas inviter d’autres… personnes ? (le petit accent méridional pourtant sympathique pourri par le mépris)  
\- Pourquoi ? Vous pensez qu’on organise des orgies ? », avait répondu Erik du tac-au-tac.

Charles, en faisant les gros yeux, avait soupiré. 

Le propriétaire avait rougi, augmentant un peu plus la vilaineté de sa face.

« Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire…, s’était-il empêtré, confus.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous vouliez dire exactement ?  
\- Rien. Monsieur ne voulait rien dire, était intervenu Charles. N’est-ce pas ? Bien… Merci pour tout. On vous revoit dans une semaine. Tout se passera bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Depuis la terrasse, ils l’avaient regardé partir. La nuit était tombée. Les cigales s’étaient tues. Un silence magistral régnait. Sur eux descendait la paix de la voûte céleste où scintillaient bien mieux qu’à Paris ou Londres des étoiles à n’en savoir que faire.

« Tu ne t’arrête jamais…, avait fait remarquer Charles.  
\- Ce sont les autres qui ne s’arrêtent jamais. »

Erik avait enlacé Charles et, très sérieusement, avait professé :

« Tu ne dois jamais, jamais, accepter d’être sali.  
\- Parfois se taire, c’est plus facile. Plus confortable.  
\- Non, Charles. C’est confortable dans l’instant. Mais pour toi, pour ton amour-propre, ça ne l’est pas. »

Charles s’était blotti dans ses bras.

« Je sais. Dans le fond tu as raison. C’est juste que… je ne suis pas toujours aussi courageux que toi. »

Erik n’avait rien dit mais il l’avait serré plus fort. Plus que l’aveu de faiblesse de Charles, il détestait ce monde qui les contraignait constamment à des choix impossibles : la trahison ou l’héroïsme. 

Voulant montrer à Charles son plaisir à être là avec lui, sur cette place arlésienne, face au café Van Gogh dont Charles avait souhaité voir le jaune et qu’il avait jugé pisseux, Erik allongea son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Charles. Celui-ci ne moufta pas mais son bonheur flagrant étira ses lèvres, il eut une moue adorable de pure satisfaction. Dans ce geste, Erik ne mit aucune possessivité, il n’avait pas de goût pour l’accaparement (et qui aurait pu raisonnablement posséder Charles ?). Étrangement, il n’y mit pas non plus de revendication. Ce ne fut pas un muet « allez tous vous faire voir ». Ce fut la manifestation exclusive de sa tendresse, à l’adresse de Charles et de personne d’autre, bien plus démonstrative que n’importe quel baiser, la chaste confirmation de son amour, plein et entier. 

Visage tourné vers la foule dont il semblait observer le flux qui défilait devant eux, Charles murmura de telle façon que seul Erik pût l’entendre :

« Vous m’aimez, mister Lehnsherr… (ceci dit comme on dirait : « l’aluminium fond à 660,32 ° Celsius », après l’avoir vérifié en laboratoire)  
\- Puis-je espérer l’être en retour ?  
\- Diable ! Quelles preuves vous faut-il donc encore ?  
\- D’autres. Davantage. Vous savez bien que c’est le seul sentiment qui ne soit jamais comblé.  
\- Ah ! Pour notre malheur, c’est effectivement vrai ! Faudra-t-il que nous soyons continuellement insatisfaits ?  
\- Je le crains. Mais pour notre consolation, nous le serons ensemble.  
\- Que grâce vous soit rendue ! C’est le plus divin des soulagements et notre chagrin en sera moins grand… »

Ils ne s’étaient point regardés, faisant face au parterre qui les ignorait. Du coin de l’œil, Erik perçut dans le fourragement de la barbe, une commissure levée, ironique et tendre. 

Il fallut que leur félicité fût gâchée. Derrière eux, débarqua un groupe de touristes allemands qui s’approprièrent bruyamment l’espace. Immédiatement, comme par réflexe, Erik se tendit. Il retira son bras du dossier de la chaise. Charles comprit. Sur un genou qui, d’énervement, commençait à trembler, il posa sa main.

« Tu ne les supportes pas…  
\- Oui. Où qu’ils soient, ils prennent systématiquement toute la place. C’est comme s’ils n’étaient jamais partis. »

Charles n’eut pas l’indécence de contredire Erik. Sur ce sujet, il avait la noblesse de se taire.

« Veux-tu que nous partions ? Je vais aller régler la note. »

Erik hésita, humilié de se sentir chassé.

« C’est mieux que nous partions, le convainquit Charles. Que pourrais-tu faire à part casser quelques gueules ?  
\- Cela me soulagerait.  
\- Certes et je ne t’en empêcherais pas. Et si nous allions voir la mer plutôt ? Nous ne sommes pas loin. Je veux que tu sois content, pas que tu finisses comme un enragé incompris entre deux gendarmes. Viens… »

Charles se leva. Debout, il patienta. L’accent guttural blessa les tympans d’Erik qui se résigna.

Sur le pavé, assez loin pour ne plus entendre ceux dont la faute ne semblait pas les oppresser, il attendit que Charles revînt de la brasserie.

La lumière était belle, il regarda le ciel et se persuada que rien, et surtout pas un troupeau d’allemands, ne ternirait ses vacances avec Charles. 

« Viens mon chéri, allons chercher la voiture, dit celui-ci en arrivant à sa hauteur.  
\- Mais tu ne voulais pas voir aussi les arènes ?  
\- Non, on les verra une autre fois. La mer, c’est une meilleure idée. Nous serons seuls. On va acheter deux trois trucs à manger et une bouteille de vin. On fera un pique-nique face au coucher de soleil. Ce sera très romantique. Et il n’y aura personne pour t’énerver. »

Dans la voiture, après qu’ils avaient démarré, Erik embrassa la joue de Charles.

« Merci de me comprendre si bien.  
\- You’re welcome ! Mais tu sais, cela ne me réclame pas d’effort de te comprendre. Je t’aime. Cela va de soi. »

Traverser la Camargue avec Charles n’eut rien d’une promenade champêtre, malgré la beauté du paysage. Cela s’apparenta plutôt à une compétition de rallye automobile. Pour les vacances, Charles avait tenu à ce que leur voyage se fît avec sa propre voiture. En conséquence de quoi, il avait fait traverser le Channel à son superbe, absurde et frivole cabriolet Lotus Elan, d’un jaune pimpant et qu’il appelait avec toute l’emphase nécessaire « son petit bijou ». Cette voiture avait tous les défauts : elle était bien trop petite pour contenir le corps trop grand d’Erik, elle n’avait ni GPS ni climatisation, elle était dotée d’un moteur bien trop puissant pour la santé du cœur d’Erik. Charles la conduisait comme il aurait monté un étalon non débourré, à cru, la bride au vent, autrement dit dangereusement. Échaudé par leur trajet le long de l’autoroute A7 où, en dépit de la densité du trafic, Charles avait dépassé plusieurs fois les limites de vitesse autorisées, Erik posa une main sur celle de Charles qui tenait le volant et supplia :

« Pourrait-on arriver sains et saufs à la plage ? Profiter de la vue, des flamands roses et des taureaux…  
\- Tu as encore peur ?  
\- Un peu. Tu conduis comme James Bond, c’est éreintant. »

Charles débraya et ralentit. Assez sûr de lui, il répondit :

« Tu m’insultes. James Bond est l’exemple-type du virilisme le plus détestable. Il viole et assassine à longueur de films. Il déshonore la Couronne. Et en plus, il conduit une Austin. Sincèrement, tu trouves réellement que je lui ressemble ?  
\- Tu ne trouves pas Daniel Craig sexy ?  
\- Pouah ! Plutôt me faire moine jusqu’à la fin des temps ! »

Ils s’arrêtèrent au bord d’un marais salant. Charles voulut prendre une photo d’une volée de flamands roses, pour l’envoyer à sa sœur. « Ils sont roses, vraiment roses, dit-il. Ce sont des oiseaux gays… »

Ils roulèrent aussi loin qu’ils purent. Ils dépassèrent Salin de Giraud et la route s’arrêta aux dunes de la plage de Piémanson. Sur le parking, il y avait encore quelques camping-cars mais pas suffisamment pour que cela fût gênant. Ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures et marchèrent, bientôt il n’y eut plus qu’eux. 

La mer était furieuse, toute en rouleaux remplis d’écume et de sable. Elle les fascina. Ils déplièrent une couverture sur laquelle ils improvisèrent un pique-nique fait de tomates, d’olives, de pain et de fromage. Charles qui avait toujours un tourne-bouchon dans la boîte à gants ouvrit la bouteille de vin blanc. Ils burent à même le goulot. La plage était sale, jonchée de déchets et de plastiques que la foule estivale avait laissés. Ils regardèrent le soleil doucement verser sur son côté occidental. 

« On est au bout du monde », dit Charles.

Sur leur droite, la ligne d’horizon s’embrasa et devant eux, le disque liquide s’assombrit. 

« Chiche ? », lança Charles avec un sourire mauvais.

Il se leva.

« Chiche quoi ? », demanda Erik qui comprit en le voyant se dévêtir.

« Non ! Charles ! on n’y voit rien ! T’es malade ou quoi ? »

Mais déjà Charles s’avançait vers les vagues. Erik jura en se déshabillant. Il le suivit. L’eau était froide, qui cinglait leurs jambes.

Après une grande inspiration face à l’immensité, Charles plongea. 

Ils nagèrent, pas très loin, la plage à portée de vue.

Les crêtes, blanches dentelles frisées, mauvaises et incertaines, fouettaient leurs visages et mirent dans la bouche d’Erik le goût du sel. 

« Erik Lehnsherr ! s’écria Charles. Je vous aime ! Je veux tout faire avec vous ! Tout ! »

Erik l’empoigna en marmonnant :

« Tu es fou… Ce qu’on va déjà faire, c’est retourner sur la terre ferme et après on se fera des serments éternels si tu veux. »

Il eut peur que dans les vagues hautes et menaçantes, Charles disparût ou se noyât. 

« Tu n’es pas drôle, protesta Charles qui recracha de l’eau salée. Embrasse-moi maintenant ou je m’en vais très loin…  
\- Bougre de crétin ! Accroche-toi à moi ! Est-ce que tu sais convenablement nager au moins ? Tu n’en as pas l’air.  
\- J’appartiens à un peuple qui a eu la plus grande marine alors oui, je sais nager. »

Autour des hanches d’Erik, Charles enroula ses jambes. Dans l’eau, il n’était pas plus lourd qu’une plume. Contre le ventre d’Erik, il frotta sa queue. 

« Et si on baisait dans l’eau ? Ça n’est pas un de tes fantasmes, ça ? Moi si…  
\- D’accord mais là où on a pied. Quand tu jouis, tu n’es plus capable de rien, alors nager encore moins.  
\- Je ferai la planche.  
\- Obéis-moi une fois, rien qu’une fois, bordel ! Retourne vers la plage, je te baise autant que tu veux, sur le sable, dans l’eau, dans la voiture, où tu veux mais pas là où tu peux mourir…  
\- Pas dans la voiture ! Tu vas salir mes beaux sièges en cuir…  
\- Charles ! Putain ! Nage ! »

Pour des âmes grossières, incapables de leur délicatesse, la pénétration eût pu rester une question en suspens, qu’il eût absolument fallu résoudre. Au bout de quatre mois, ils ne l’avaient toujours pas fait, n’en voyant pas la nécessité. A sa manière, sans se presser, attendant quelque révélation, Charles mit un terme à cette fausse attente. 

Lors d’une après-midi qui précéda leur escapade côtière, après avoir vainement essayé de lire (depuis plusieurs semaines, il avait découvert Jack London et de l’auteur lisait un recueil de nouvelles), Erik somnolait, installé dans une chaise longue à l’ombre d’un chêne. Lentement, il sortit de sa torpeur. Le livre, abandonné sur son ventre, glissa au sol. Étirant ses bras et les muscles de son dos, savourant encore la quiétude de son assoupissement, il ouvrit les yeux. Charles, assis en tailleur dans les graviers, le regardait dormir. Il sourit et referma les yeux. Il entendit Charles ramasser le livre, le débarrasser des gravillons qui s’étaient coincés entre les pages, rabattre soigneusement la couverture.

« Tu me regardes depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Depuis des mois…  
\- Mmh… Mais là maintenant ?  
\- Non. J’attendais que tu te réveilles. »

Erik sentit sa sueur couler le long de son dos, collant son tee-shirt et la toile du transat. Le soleil avait tourné, il perçait à travers les branches du chêne et piquait ses orteils. Gardant les yeux fermés, il gratta sa barbe que, pendant les vacances, il ne rasait pas.

« J’aime bien te regarder dormir, poursuivit Charles. Même quand tu dors, tu es en éveil. On dirait que tu surveilles le monde.  
\- Il faut bien que quelqu’un le fasse… Et toi, tu as pu te reposer ? »

La nuit précédente, à cause des moustiques, Charles n’avait pas bien dormi.

« Oui. J’ai rêvé. »

Erik ouvrit les yeux. Il glissa dans la chaise longue, son regard s’alignant à celui de Charles. 

« Tu veux me raconter ?  
\- J’ai rêvé en français. C’est la première fois.  
\- Ah oui ? Et comment tu le sais ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… Le rêve se raconte en français, c’est tout. Et j’ai fait des jeux de mots.  
\- Lesquels ? »

Charles eut un sourire déluré, un brin salace.

« Non ?! ponctua Erik.  
\- Si.  
\- Raconte. »

Sous sa nuque, Erik croisa ses bras. Charles se dandina pour décoller ses fesses du gravier puis s’assit de nouveau.

« J’ai rêvé d’un truc qui m’est arrivé quand j’étais petit. Je ne devais pas avoir plus de six ans. Je m’en souviens très bien parce que c’est une des seules fois où j’ai eu le droit d’accompagner ma mère à une de ses mondanités. C’était en journée bien entendu, le soir je ne suis jamais sorti avec elle. On allait à une garden-party, organisée par je ne sais plus qui et où je m’étais terriblement ennuyé. Mais mon rêve, il ne raconte pas ça, il raconte ce qu’il s’est passé avant. Elle avait eu la lubie de vouloir me faire mettre un nœud papillon… J’étais dans ma chambre et je m’habillais. Dans mon rêve, j’avais déjà mis mon costume, un très joli costume, bleu marine, mais qui me serrait un peu. Je crois qu’elle m’a toujours vu plus mince que je ne l’étais réellement. Donc, j’avais déjà mis mon costume… Il ne me restait plus qu’à mettre le nœud papillon qu’elle avait posé sur mon lit. Dans mon rêve, je suis là, devant le miroir de ma chambre, avec ce truc entre les mains et je me dis : comment je vais faire ? Je ne sais pas faire ce genre de choses… Et je pense à mon père qui fait ça en un tour de mains, sans même y penser et qui le met toujours de manière impeccable et ma mère lui dit : Oh ! Tu es si beau et si élégant ! Et ça se voit et ça s’entend qu’elle est folle de lui et fière aussi et que toutes les autres femmes vont être jalouses d’elle ! Et moi, dans le rêve, je prends le nœud papillon, qui n’est même pas encore un nœud papillon, qui n’a pas de forme, comme un court ruban qui est tout mou et je le passe autour de mon cou. Je vois mes doigts d’enfant dans le miroir, je suis très près du miroir et je louche un peu. J’essaie de le nouer ce ruban mais j’ai six ans, je sais à peine faire mes lacets, et je n’y arrive pas. C’est une vraie catastrophe et j’ai honte parce que mon nœud papillon, il est vilain et ma mère ne m’aimera jamais autant que mon père puisque je ne sais pas faire un nœud correctement et je suis sur le point de pleurer et …

\- Mon trésor… », consola Erik.

« Non, ce n’est pas grave, reprit Charles. Attends parce que ce n’est pas fini. Dans la réalité, Marie-Paule était venue et elle m’avait aidé et ma mère avait été très contente de moi. Mais, dans mon rêve, quand je suis là, complètement en panique à cause de ce foutu nœud papillon, tout d’un coup, je suis le moi de maintenant et ma chambre, c’est ta chambre. Et c’est toi qui viens… Tu es derrière moi et tu mets tes mains sur les miennes et tu me dis : laisse, je vais le faire. Alors que je suis bien certain que tu ne sais pas faire un nœud papillon… »

Du regard, Erik acquiesça.

« Mais dans le rêve, il est parfait, parfaitement noué, il tient droit, il est symétrique et tu me dis : Voilà ! C’est pour moi que tu es si beau ? Et le rêve se termine comme ça… Tu les vois les jeux de mots ?  
\- Oui, je les vois.  
\- C’est un rêve assez explicite, non ?  
\- Sacrément. »

Charles était empli d’une assurance confiante, comme révélée. Il se leva en époussetant ses fesses. Pour dormir, il s’était mis en caleçon et tee-shirt. Il ne s’était pas rhabillé. 

Du menton, Erik pointa la légère érection qui déformait le caleçon.

« Tu fais un rêve tout beau et tout mignon et tu bandes ?  
\- C’est à cause du jeu de mots…  
\- Et ?  
\- Et de toi dans mon rêve qui tripotes mon nœud papillon.  
\- Mais ton rêve, il ne raconte pas que ça ?  
\- Non. Justement. Viens… »

Charles tendit une main. Erik la saisit. D’une brusque traction sur le poignet, il le fit tomber sur ses genoux. Charles se laissa faire. Il se tortilla pour se lover dans le giron d’Erik. La toile du transat craqua. Perpendiculairement assis, Charles passa ses jambes par-dessus l’accoudoir. Erik caressa ses cuisses. Il était doux et tiède, émanait de lui la calme conciliation que l’on accorde aux rêves, lorsqu’on accepte d’être guidé par eux, mû par l’envie de les voir se prolonger. 

« Tu aimes bien faire ça…, nota-t-il.  
\- Te tenir contre moi ? Caresser tes cuisses ? Oui, j’aime assez ça. Oui. »

Ensemble ils regardèrent la main d’Erik flatter la chair ronde et poilue. Charles écarta les cuisses et la main grenouilla sur l’intérieur. Elle se faufila sous la bordure du caleçon. Centimètre après centimètre, musarde, elle grappilla du terrain. Charles mit son visage au cou d’Erik. Il geignit. 

« Alors, ce rêve ? demanda Erik.  
\- Et bien… (soupir las et soumis), viens avec moi dans la chambre, je te montrerai… »

La main, petit animal paresseux, creusait son terrier.

« Pourquoi rentrer ? On est bien ici. Et personne ne peut nous voir.  
\- Non. Je voudrais… je voudrais… »

De l’index, Erik frôla le gland qui, sous le coton, se tapissait. Charles lui lécha l’oreille.

« Tu voudrais quoi ?  
\- Tu sais bien.  
\- Dis-le-moi. »

L’index et le majeur filèrent la charmante dentelle du prépuce. Dans le cou d’Erik, Charles exhala un long soupir.

« Te prendre… »

Là où d’autres auraient signalé un désir brutal, Charles naturellement transformait le sien : il en faisait le fruit d’un songe, où s’accrochaient des rubans et les souvenirs d’un petit garçon.

« Et c’est à ce seul rêve que nous devons un tel excès d’audace ?  
\- Oui. Ne demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, j’ai eu cette idée et …  
\- Toute affaire cessante, tu voudrais que je tende le cul pour toi.  
\- Tu veux bien ? »

Erik retira sa main. Enlaçant Charles qui siffla de désappointement, il le bascula sur le côté. Charles eut une petite frayeur et se retint aux épaules d’Erik.

« Oui. Je vais d’abord passer à la salle de bain.  
\- Mais on n’a rien de prévu pour…  
\- Me laver le cul ? Non. Je vais me débrouiller avec les moyens du bord.  
\- Je viens avec toi.  
\- Comment ça : tu viens avec moi ?  
\- Oui, je ne veux pas te quitter. »

Les amants conventionnels ont pour leurs ablutions intimes des pudeurs. Les corps mal assurés croient qu’à se montrer crûment, ils cesseront d’être désirables. C’est avoir soit bien peu de désir soit bien peu de confiance. Eux n’en étaient plus là. Erik désirait du corps de Charles chaque recoin, chaque creux et bosse, chaque inconfort. « Désirer selon des modalités convenues et ce que les autres, même les homosexuels, spontanément désirent, c’est avoir un imaginaire pauvre. Nous ne sommes pas les autres », avait un jour dit Charles. Ainsi magnifiait-il leur excitation mutuelle, étincelle née du frottement de leurs fantaisies. Ayant glorifié le corps de Charles, montrant par là-même son insoumission aux standards, Erik avait ouvert un espace où, libérée de toutes les entraves, s’épanouissait la fantasmagorie de Charles. Irrévérencieux, de l’insoumission d’Erik, il avait repris le flambeau. Dans ses hardiesses, Erik le suivait. 

Charles, fesses nues, grimpé sur le meuble dans lequel s’encastrait le lavabo, se fit laver le sexe par les mains moussues d’Erik. Tout le temps que dura cette toilette, sa bouche, souffleuse et croquante, d’où s’exsudaient des sons incontrôlables (entre le ronronnement d’un chaton et le sanglot d’une sainte), ruina minutieusement celle d’Erik qui, lorsqu’il voulut le rincer, protesta :

« Laisse-moi, je ne vois pas ce que je fais.  
\- On s’en fout. Tu le fais très bien. »

Puis Charles glissa au sol et muselant toujours Erik de ses lèvres, le forçant donc à le suivre, il s’assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. A son tour, il savonna ses mains. Tenant Erik entre ses cuisses, il nettoya son sexe.

« Ça n’est pas la peine pour moi, souffla Erik qui inhala bruyamment.  
\- Si. Pour que tu voies combien c’est bon ce que tu viens de me faire. »

Effectivement, c’était délicieusement bon. Charles caressa sa queue et ses testicules. Sur sa peau, le savon au parfum de verveine crépitait suavement. Enfin, une main prit la tangente et, dans le pli inter fessier d’Erik, les quatre doigts, comme une spatule, passèrent. Bien à plat, ils se pressèrent, frottant la muqueuse en de petits mouvements ronds et souples. Erik gémit et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Charles.

« Tu sais …que ça ne sert … absolument à rien ce que tu fais ? Il faudrait au moins … utiliser la douche… », eut-il le courage de dire.

Charles lui branlait l’anus.

« On s’en fout aussi. Je fais ce que je veux. Dis-moi que ça ne te plaît pas… »

Erik ne répondit pas et comprit que cette toilette commune était un traquenard. Charles lui mordilla la peau du ventre. Dans les cheveux bruns, au cuir chevelu un peu humide de transpiration, Erik plongea sa bouche, son nez : être entièrement habité par Charles. 

Ce fut ça ce que fit Charles : une caresse longue, patiente, d’un seul tenant, réalisée en une séquence unique, sans plan de coupe. Il y eut bien un léger problème de régie au sujet d’un tube de lubrifiant disparu d’une trousse de toilette mais cela ne se vit pas au montage. La main, actrice immense au talent incontesté et incontestable, resta où elle était, occupant la scène, et ils pivotèrent ensemble, incapables de se décoller, riant chacun dans la bouche de l’autre, « je ne te lâche pas », dit Charles, jusqu’à atteindre le meuble où se cachait le tube qui fit son entrée et aida tout le monde à se relaxer. 

Force envolée, Erik se mit de biais face à Charles, qui retrouva sa place sur le rebord de la baignoire. D’une main tendue, il s’appuya au mur sur sa droite et posa son pied à côté de Charles. Ainsi ouvert par la torsion de sa taille, vulnérable, il voulut l’être plus pour accueillir davantage. Front sur une hanche, son souffle faisant comme une petite brise rasante sur le ventre d’Erik, Charles le travailla si bien, devant et derrière, avec une exquise précision, incisive et moelleuse, que cela, uniquement cela, aurait pu suffire. Et Charles sur sa peau déposait ses mots : « Mon amour, tu aimes comme ça ? Où es-tu ? Où te caches-tu ? Je vais te trouver… Ah ! Je t’ai trouvé… »

Au périnée d’Erik se diffusa une eau forte, sanguine, agitée d’éclats bassement électriques. Sa muqueuse, comme un fruit mûr, fondit sous l’active et brillante pression des doigts de Charles et, dans la chaude paume, sa queue s’engorgea. Charles le comprit.

« N’est-ce pas que je t’ai trouvé ? Oui, oui, je t’ai trouvé… Oh ! C’est ça… »

Mais le désir de Charles étant premier et Erik n’ayant d’autre volonté que de le voir se réaliser, il enroula ses doigts aux mèches brunes. Il s’y retint et bredouilla :

« Charles, Charles… mon dieu, bordel, ce que tu me fais… si tu continues, je vais… tu ne veux pas qu’on…  
\- Qu’on ?  
\- Qu’on aille dans la chambre…  
\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu considères qu’il est temps ?  
\- Oui, oui, oui… »

Les draps furent roulés au pied du lit. Charles qui ne se concevait ni pilonneur ni dominateur et qui ne tolérait pas non plus de n’avoir pas une once de sa peau qui ne fût en contact avec celle d’Erik, installa celui-ci sur le flanc, ouvrit le compas de ses cuisses et se logea dans son dos. 

Erik totalement à sa merci, vit des ombres passer sur le mur blanchi à la chaux. C’était des branches d’arbres qu’agitait dehors une brise. Ce furent des voiles, toute une danse de voiles, orchestrée par Charles. Il maîtrisait tout. Tirant sur sa nuque, Erik tourna la tête, « embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi… »

Charles l’embrassa. Lentement, en accord avec sa langue qui entra dans la bouche d’Erik, il le pénétra. Erik devint une caverne ouverte aux quatre vents des envies de Charles, de sa puissance, de sa tendresse. Il lui envia sa douceur. Il n’aurait pu dire si, les positions ayant été inversées, il eût été capable d’une telle retenue. C’était très bien ainsi. La concentration de Charles était extrême, comme s’il accomplissait une œuvre, et le sentiment d’Erik, amoureusement choyé et chéri, grimpa dans des sommets indicibles. Il l’aimait trop. Charles ne cria pas, tout entier dans la bascule de son bassin mais il parla, à moitié en anglais à moitié en français, mettant sur les épaules d’Erik, sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, des baisers : « Oh mon dieu ! Tu es si… Tellement, tellement… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi ?... Oh, god ! I feel… I feel… like I'm vanishing ! »

Erik ne lui demanda pas de traduire. Lui-même sur le point de rompre car en lui la queue de Charles lui prenait tout, il décrocha une main qui tenait sa hanche et la posa sur son érection. 

« Déjà ? s’étonna Charles.  
\- Ne commente pas… Fais. »

Ce fut fait avec, dernièrement, des élans brusques et une poigne de fer, tout le bas ventre d’Erik enchâssé dans un mur solide qui explosa. De cette charge, Charles ne put s’empêcher de faire le commentaire : « Oh ! Mon grand chéri ! Tu es si beau ! C’est moi qui te fais ça ? Et moi, et moi, ce que tu me fais… ». Se voyant grandiose, fier de servir autant, il jouit, enfoncé jusqu’à la garde, en poussant un râle dont l’écume s’échoua sur les omoplates d’Erik. 

Il y eut un retirement, des déploiements de draps, d’ultimes caresses, des câlins.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as voulu dire quand tu as parlé en anglais ? », demanda Erik en baisant une main qu’il posa sur son cœur.

Charles, couché sur le côté comme un enfant, ouvrit les yeux.

« Je ne me rappelle plus… Ah si ! Et bien… J’ai eu l’impression… comment dire ? J’ai eu l’impression que tu me possédais et que j’allais disparaître, me dissoudre en toi et que c’était fini, fini… »

Même lors d’une sodomie, Charles avait le sens de la démesure, du mélodrame, du tragique.

« Rien que ça ? Mazette !  
\- Ne suis-je pas formidable ? »

Il l’était, faisant de ses faiblesses avouées des forces.

Erik se tourna dans le lit pour mieux le voir.

« Mais tu sais, reprit Charles. Tout ça, toute cette… intensité, je crois que c’est à mon rêve qu’on le doit. Une prochaine fois, ça ne sera peut-être pas si bien.  
\- Oui, je sais. De toute façon, tout le reste, tout ce qu’on a déjà fait et qu’on continuera à faire, ça me va. Rien ne me manquait.  
\- C’est vrai ? Dis-moi… (il se mit sur un coude pour le surplomber, regard tendu mais joueur), est-ce qu’avec moi tu es pleinement satisfait ?  
\- C’est une question rhétorique ? Te connaissant, c’est une question rhétorique…  
\- Non !  
\- Ah ouais ? Viens là que je te rassure alors… »

Sur la plage, quand la nuit fut profonde, la lune obligeante n’allumant qu’un seul quartier, ils s'aimèrent. Du goût de Charles, le sel était bien, qui donnait à la peau d’Erik une saveur enivrante, mais le sable était de trop. « Ça gratte, ça pique, ça se met partout, ce truc de baiser sur la plage, c’est bien dans les films mais pour de vrai, c’est assez moyen… »

Il avait trop bu, il ne pouvait pas conduire. Erik l’enroula dans la couverture pour qu’il ne prît pas froid et s’allongea à côté de lui. Charles eut peur de la survenue d’un promeneur nocturne, mal intentionné. « On pourrait nous tuer… on retrouverait nos corps mutilés… »

« Dors… Moi et les étoiles, on veille sur toi… »

A l’aube, lorsqu’Erik s’éveilla, Charles était debout. Face à la mer, il regardait le lever du soleil. Il y avait à la surface de l’eau, une brume qui éclipsait l’horizon. Tout était cotonneux et frais, d’une clarté évanescente, irréelle. 

« Charles… », appela Erik.

Charles se retourna. Il tremblait.

« Tu as froid ? demanda Erik.  
\- Dis-moi que c’est pour la vie, répondit gravement Charles.  
\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui est pour la vie ?  
\- Tu sais bien. Réponds-moi : est-ce que c’est pour la vie ? »

Erik se redressa. Charles tremblait toujours. Il était blême.

« Oui, c’est pour la vie… Approche que je te réchauffe, tu vas tomber malade… »

Charles se glissa sous la couverture, dans les bras d’Erik.

« Quelle pensée saugrenue a encore traversé ton esprit ? », interrogea celui-ci en lui frottant le dos.

Charles claqua des dents.

« Quand je me suis réveillé, le soleil se levait. C’était magnifique… Je me suis senti écrasé par la beauté du monde… Sans lui, me suis-je dit, je vais mourir écrasé par la beauté du monde… Si tu n’étais plus là, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Sans toi, ce serait trop douloureux, il y a trop de choses… »

Erik écarta des mèches que l’eau de mer avaient poissées. Sur le front soucieux, il mit un baiser.

« Je ne te quitterai pas. Jamais… »

Puis, ne trouvant que cette consolation qui pourtant en était une, car ce pas avec un aucun autre il ne l’avait franchi, il ajouta :

« Tu as quelques jours encore ?  
\- Oui. Pourquoi ?  
\- On va aller à Besançon…  
\- Oh ?  
\- Je vais te présenter ma mère.  
\- Oh ben ça ! De la part d’un petit juif qui est toujours en colère, c’est une sacrée preuve d’amour ! »

Dans ces conditions, qu’aurait-il pu leur arriver ?


	8. Drama-queen

Rien, il n’arriva rien. Ou si peu.

Malgré les aspirations romanesques de Charles, qu’avait fait naître dans son adolescence sa lecture des sœurs Brontë, malgré ses visions tragiques, malgré sa prétention à se croire Cassandre, leur bonheur eut la peau coriace. Sa nature inquiète avait prévu, désiré même, des obstacles, le destin qui eut pour eux des bienveillances (mais alors peut-on encore parler de destin ?) le mit en échec. La vie ne lui offrit pas la chance d’être mis à l’épreuve et Erik déjoua le piège que misérablement il tendit.

Ah ! Direz-vous, on nous avait promis des mésaventures et des tourments et nous apprenons qu’il n’en sera rien, nous sommes déçus. Le récit comprend votre déception et s’excuse platement du virage qu’il prend ici. Mais que voulez-vous : les personnages parfois résistent aux intentions narratives et ceux-ci, tout entiers à leur amour élaboré et consolidé par le récit lui-même, grands et forts de ce qu’il leur a été précédemment permis, ne cédèrent pas. Au bon vouloir de ceux qui les créent et de ceux qui les regardent, les caractères qui ont leur cohérence propre, ne plient pas toujours facilement.

Mais voyez donc de quoi il en retourne et différez votre jugement…

Depuis leur rencontre, Erik ne s’était jamais rendu à Londres. Une fête catholique lui en donna l’occasion. Pour le 1er novembre, Paloma voulut aller à Gènes fleurir la tombe de sa défunte mère. Les trois propriétaires de La Dragée Haute décidèrent donc de fermer leur commerce pour un long week-end. Le jour de la Toussaint n’étant pas férié en Angleterre, Erik profita de ce congé pour traverser la Manche et faire à Charles une surprise. Arrivé en gare de Saint-Pancras par le premier Eurostar, il prit un taxi qui le conduisit à la London Film School. L’école était logée dans un vieux bâtiment en briques rousses du quartier de Covent Garden. Lorsqu’Erik leva les yeux pour admirer la façade, il jugea que l’endroit correspondait tout à fait à Charles, il n’aurait pu l’imaginer travaillant dans un bâtiment moderne, fait de verre et d’acier. Dans le hall d’entrée, il arrêta une étudiante à qui il demanda dans un anglais maladroit où il pouvait trouver Charles Xavier.

« Oh ! Vous êtes français ? », s’exclama celle-ci avec enthousiasme.

Erik acquiesça.

« J’adore la France ! Le cinéma français ! Renoir, Marcel Carné, Prévert… Vous êtes réalisateur ?

\- Malheureusement non.

\- Ah ! Dommage ! Well… Vous vouliez voir qui ?

\- Charles Xavier…

\- Oh yes ! C’est mon professeur, vous savez ? Il est extraordinaire, extraordinaire ! Tellement passionné ! C’est lui qui m’a fait découvrir votre cinéma, si … comme dîtes-vous ? intellectuel… Son bureau est par là, prenez l’escalier, au deuxième étage, après la salle de réunion. »

Il remercia la jeune fille qui de la main lui fit un petit signe pour lui dire aurevoir. Il s’étonna que dans cet établissement on put entrer comme dans un moulin. Y régnait un climat de confiance et de liberté et personne ne lui demanda qui il était et ce qu’il venait faire. C’était peut-être un des derniers endroits en Europe qui ne fut pas gagné par la suspicion générale.

Il trouva facilement le bureau de Charles. Sur la porte, une simple petite plaque indiquait son nom. Il se sentit nerveux et s’inquiéta de savoir s’il n’allait pas déranger Charles dans son travail. Leurs retrouvailles étaient en effet toujours programmées et chacun s’arrangeait pour être disponible. Même à La Dragée Haute, pendant le service d’Erik, Charles faisait désormais partie du décor et les habituées lui claquaient la bise comme à Paloma et Belize. L’initiative d’Erik risquait de perturber leurs habitudes et Charles eût pu en être incommodé. Il avait sans doute des cours à donner, des gens à voir. Par crainte d’être indésirable, Erik regretta de n’avoir pas annoncé sa visite.

Il frappa. Personne ne répondit.

Ne sachant que faire ni à qui s’adresser, il mit la main sur la poignée.

La porte n’était pas verrouillée. Il jeta un œil, il n’y avait personne. Il hésita puis entra, en laissant derrière lui la porte entrouverte, pour signifier sa présence et ainsi ne pas paraître intrusif. Dans un coin, il posa son sac de voyage. Une gêne le prit, comme s’il venait de franchir une limite sans qu’il n’y fût autorisé. Son malaise était stupide, Charles certainement serait enchanté de le voir. Déjà l’imaginait-il sautant de joie, planifiant ce qu’ils feraient ensemble à Londres.

Le bureau de Charles était à son image. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres, tous concernant le cinéma, pour la plupart des essais théoriques et des ouvrages d’histoire mais il y avait aussi des autobiographies de cinéastes et d’acteurs, des publications de scénarios. Entre les rayons de la bibliothèque, étaient suspendues des affiches de films et des photos en noir en blanc. Erik reconnut Jean-Pierre Léaud, Anna Karina, Jean Seberg, Catherine Deneuve et Françoise Dorléac, Jean-Paul Belmondo jeune dans « Pierrot le Fou », Delphine Seyrig et Jean Marais. Plus que les acteurs, Charles aimait les actrices, auxquelles il s’identifiait facilement. Il disait souvent qu’elles avaient une gamme de jeu plus étendue que les hommes, la vie réelle les confrontant à davantage d’épreuves et qu’il était dommage qu’on ne vît pas plus de grands personnages féminins. « Mais le cinéma est fait par et pour les hommes, ceci explique cela », concluait-il. « Le dernier monstre vivant, ça n’est ni Al Pacino ni Robert de Niro, c’est Meryl Streep et personne ne le dit. What a shame ! ».

Le bureau, meuble fonctionnel sans fioriture ni style, situé au centre de la pièce, était en désordre. S’y entassaient des travaux d’étudiants, ébauches de scénarios ou sujets de mémoire, annotés de la main de Charles. Il n’y avait pas de photo personnelle et seul un foulard bleu clair roulé en boule et oublié sur une pile de manuscrits, qu’Erik avait déjà vu au cou de Charles, mettait dans l’espace de travail une touche intime.

Erik huma l’air : cela sentait le jasmin.

Sous la fenêtre, où s’encadraient le mur de l’immeuble d’en face et le ciel gris, était placé un sofa au tissu élimé, d’un rouge sombre, carmin, à portée de main duquel se tenaient, sur un petit guéridon, une bouilloire, des sachets de thé, une tasse où refroidissait une eau foncée, à peine bue, abandonnée. Parmi les coussins reposait un livre d’entretien avec Billy Wilder, ouvert mais retourné pour ne pas perdre la page où s’était arrêtée la lecture.

Sur les étagères, Erik passa une main légère, effleurant les tranches des livres, traduisant mentalement les titres. Il caressa le dossier du sofa et pensa que Charles chaque jour s’asseyait là , pour lire et réfléchir, les yeux tournés vers l’extérieur, son esprit flottant dans quelque machinerie cérébrale que lui seul pouvait produire. Se profila l’idée d’une suite d’instants, le quotidien et l’intime de Charles, qui lui échappaient.

Son malaise le reprit.

Dans ce lieu où n’était pas Charles mais qui, par nuances, respirait sa présence, et qu’il découvrait pour la première fois, la joie d’Erik à surprendre l’homme qu’il aimait, se mua en une tristesse sourde, sans éclat, une mélancolie coupable. Il ne se blâma pas de s’être introduit ici sans permission, il se blâma de ne pas y être venu plus tôt. Comment expliquer ce fait inexcusable selon lequel il n’avait jamais exprimé de curiosité à l’égard des endroits où Charles passait plus de temps qu’avec lui-même ? Toutes les quinzaines, Charles venait à Paris puis il repartait. Certes, pendant les périodes d’absence, correspondaient-ils par lettres et textos et, dès son retour, Charles ne se faisait pas prier pour raconter dans les moindres détails ses journées, les échanges avec ses étudiants, les sorties avec sa sœur, sa mère et la propension de celle-ci à critiquer l’immaturité supposée de son fils. Mais jamais Erik n’avait dit « je voudrais venir » et jamais non plus Charles n’avait dit « je voudrais que tu viennes. » Finalement, Erik ne connaissait de Charles que ce qu’il avait voulu en savoir ou que ce que Charles avait bien voulu lui en dire.

Charles avait prédit des lâchetés et des trahisons à l’aune desquelles devait se mesurer leur amour. Connaissant le goût de celui-ci pour le mélodrame et le lyrisme et bien qu’il n’adhérât pas à ces mauvaises augures, Erik s’était préparé à des évènements d’envergure, qu’il n’aurait pu manquer. Si Charles attendait de sa part des exploits, il avait été certain de ne pas le décevoir, ayant foi en son courage qui ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond. A l’annonce de toute bataille, il n’avait jamais tourné casaque, il était prêt. Il avait envisagé le pire qui en définitive ne l’effrayait pas, il n’avait pas pensé qu’il serait minable. Car son indifférence à la vie matérielle et quotidienne de Charles, dont jusque-là il n’avait pas eu conscience, était une lâcheté, une faute dont la réalisation subite le mortifia. Charles venait puis repartait et mettait son cœur à nu. Erik se contentait de ces passages et déclarait aimer. Il était pitoyable. Soudain, tout lui parut faux et sa défaillance lui sembla une erreur impardonnable. Qui était-il pour avoir osé dire avec tant d’aplomb qu’il aimait comme il n’avait jamais aimé ? Qu’avait-il fait pour se vanter d’une telle grandeur ? Rien, il n’avait rien fait : il était prétentieux, égoïste et lâche. Son ébranlement se redoubla quand il vit, comme une certitude, Charles blessé et malheureux, se taisant, acceptant muettement d’être si mal aimé. Charles avait demandé qu’Erik fût moins bon pour que lui fût meilleur. Il avait argué que sur ce sujet il ne lui donnerait pas raison, il n’avait pas vu que depuis le début il avait été mauvais. Son indignité l’écœura, c’était insupportable.

Il imagina Charles arrivant, comprenant immédiatement son trouble. Il aurait des mots durs et cruels, qui diraient sa peine et qu’Erik mériterait.

Là, au milieu de cette pièce où il se sentit étranger, une migraine le prit, lui qui n’en avait jamais.

Mais Charles l’aimait, c’était indubitable. Il lui pardonnerait. Lui aussi l’aimait. Et même si dorénavant et pour l’éternité, il prenait la décision de se faire modeste pour être absout de ses fautes, il l’aimait. N’était-ce pas un fait incontestable ? N’y avait-il pas à chaque moment de sa vie depuis six mois cette vérité que rien ne pouvait contredire ?

En s’appuyant au bord du bureau par crainte subite de tomber, en calmant son souffle qui s’était accéléré et en forçant son esprit, il convoqua des souvenirs, n’importe quel souvenir qui ne fût pas équivoque.

« Est-ce que je ronfle ? », avait demandé Charles en se réveillant dans le lit d’Erik après leur première nuit. Cette question le préoccupait beaucoup. Il n’avait pas dit « bonjour » ou « hello », il avait demandé avec une certaine anxiété : « est-ce que je ronfle ? ».

« Non, avait répondu Erik en l’attirant contre lui. Et si c’est le cas, cela ne m’a pas dérangé.

\- Cette réponse ne me convient pas du tout. Je veux être sûr que je ne ronfle pas. Je veux que dormir avec moi soit un plaisir et pas une gêne. J’ai eu une histoire avec un mec qui…

\- C’était qui ?

\- Personne. C’était un vrai malotru. A peine mettait-il sa tête sur l’oreiller que j’avais l’impression d’être à côté d’une locomotive. Je lui ai dit. Il n’a rien fait. Je l’ai mis dehors.

\- Les bonnes manières se perdent…

\- Ne te moque pas ! C’est très important ! »

C’était en mai, un lundi matin, et Erik découvrait avec une joie ineffable la force de son sentiment et la grandeur de l’aventure dans laquelle il s’engageait. Contre lui, Charles était nu, odorant et rugueux, sans filtre ni barrière, dans la plus simple expression de son être. Il sentait fort, sa peau était chaude et son corps conciliant. Erik n’avait pas réfléchi longtemps, il l’avait serré plus près.

« Non, tu ne ronfles pas.

\- Mais tu viens de dire que…

\- Je me suis réveillé cette nuit pour pisser, tu ne ronflais pas et je me suis rendormi sans problème. Pourquoi tu t’inquiètes autant ?

\- Je te l’ai dit : je ne veux pas que…

\- On va donc de nouveau dormir ensemble ?

\- Tu le fais exprès ou réellement tu comprends lentement ? Oui, on va de nouveau dormir ensemble… Tu ne veux pas ? »

Il y avait dans sa voix cette couleur dont lui seul était capable : l’éclat de l’arrogance et la pâleur de l’inconfiance.

Erik avait glissé dans le lit, suffisamment bas pour que sa bouche parvînt à la hauteur d’une poitrine poilue, aux saveurs capiteuses.

« Si, bien sûr que je veux… Mais pourrait-on régler les problèmes au fur à mesure qu’ils se présentent ? Cette histoire de ronflements ne me semble pas primordiale dans l’instant… J’ai d’autres priorités… »

Charles avait gémi, clôturant ainsi une conversation qui manquait d’intérêt.

Erik avait continué à glisser. Tout le corps de Charles avait frémi, une vibration approbative qui, pour Erik, avait sonné comme une incitation. Dans ses cheveux, Charles avait mis ses mains en disant :

« En tout cas… Toi… Tu ne ronfles pas… J’ai le sommeil difficile (ce qui s’était révélé vrai par la suite, Charles ayant développé depuis l’enfance quantité de symptômes qui grevaient la qualité de son sommeil : cauchemars, douleurs intempestives, angoisses nocturnes, qu’Erik n’avait pas soulagés mais dont il avait accompagné l’épreuve) … Cela serait très, très embêtant si tu ronflais… parce que pour moi, c’est une condition sine-qua-none d’une… relation… réussie… Et vu que je voudrais vraiment… Avec toi… Ce serait dommage…Que… »

Il n’avait plus rien dit.

Ensuite, quand Erik était remonté, il avait confirmé :

« Oui, cela serait vraiment très dommage… Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ?

\- On peut dire qu’accessoirement je t’ai taillé une pipe… »

Charles avait fixé Erik en marquant bien sa condescendance pour tant de bêtise. Puis, il avait poursuivi :

« Je ne sens plus mes doigts… Regarde, c’est incroyable, je n’ai plus aucune sensibilité… »

Il avait montré ses mains comme si elles avaient été à cet instant précis la partie la plus importante de son corps. Il avait joui comme un beau diable, son pénis fouettant le palais et la gorge d’Erik sans contenir sa verdeur, et il avait montré ses mains. De ses orgasmes il tirait des émois secondaires, plus fins et moins visibles, qui le réjouissaient davantage que leur cause première. Sous sa direction, Erik avait appris que l’acte sexuel le plus primaire, que les autres circonscrivaient à une plate pornographie, pouvait devenir un acte poétique, grâce auquel il augmentait sa sensitivité. Il était par ailleurs si présent à lui-même qu’aucun bouleversement, aussi infime fût-il, n’échappait à son analyse. Il verbalisait tout.

Ensemble, ils dormaient très bien. La prévenance de Charles était touchante. Parce qu’il avait compris que la soif souvent réveillait Erik, il déposait chaque soir un verre d’eau sur sa table de chevet avant que lui-même ne le fît. Ayant aussi cerné sa légère obsession à l’égard de la propreté, il ne se couchait pas sans avoir passé une main sur le drap-housse du matelas pour le débarrasser des poils et des saletés diverses, le retendant par la même occasion, faisant disparaître les plis, remettant tout en ordre.

« J’ai des habitudes de célibataire, s’excusait Erik.

\- Mais non, mais non… Tu as raison, c’est mieux quand c’est propre… »

La plupart du temps ils dormaient nus, mais quand Erik avait froid, Charles disait : « mets tes pieds sur les miens, je suis ta petite bouillotte… »

Dans le lit, Charles ne faisait pas de bruit (la chose étant entendue que non, il ne ronflait pas). Il ne prenait pas plus de place qu’une petite souris. Gentleman, il n’occupait que son côté et ne tirait jamais la couette. De ses insomnies même, il n’avait pas voulu faire une cause de dérangement. Cette discrétion avait vexé Erik. Une nuit, il l’avait trouvé dans la cuisine, mal installé sur une chaise, qui lisait sous le halo faiblard que le néon de la gazinière projetait dans la pièce.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? avait demandé Erik en se frottant le visage.

\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir… Je lis…

\- Et tu ne me réveilles pas ?

\- Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que ça change si toi non plus tu ne dors pas ?

\- Ça change que je suis avec toi, que tu peux me parler. A moins que tu veuilles être seul. »

Charles s’était basculé sur sa chaise. Il était décoiffé et ses yeux étaient plissés de fatigue.

« Je sais faire face, je ne suis pas un enfant…

\- Je n’ai pas dit que tu étais un enfant. J’ai juste proposé que…

\- Oui, oui, je veux bien parler avec toi.

\- Voilà ! Bon, va te recoucher. Je te fais un chocolat chaud. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ?

\- Oui, je veux bien un chocolat chaud. »

Dans le lit, en tétant le bord de sa tasse (Erik avait regardé ses lèvres et comment, réellement, avec un petit bruit de succion caractéristique, il tétait sa tasse), Charles avait raconté les terreurs nocturnes de son enfance, les terreurs d’un enfant trop sensible, trop intelligent dont le cerveau ne s’apaisait jamais, perpétuellement agité. « Je pensais tout le temps, tout le temps, c’était très fatigant. Je ne comprends pas les personnes qui arrivent à faire le vide… »

A l’écoute des confidences de Charles, Erik avait pensé qu’il aimait passionnément Charles enfant. En Charles il aimait tout, comme une ligne déroulée, le passé, le présent et l’avenir. Si cela eût été possible, il aurait voulu que toute la temporalité de Charles fût condensée en un seul point, toute une vie ramassée en un seul lieu de l’espace-temps sur lequel il eût pu veiller éternellement afin qu’il ne souffrît plus.

Les frayeurs enfantines de Charles s’étaient progressivement transformées en insomnies, moins spectaculaires mais tout aussi dommageables. Il lui arrivait encore, mais heureusement assez rarement, d’être l’objet d’une anxiété envahissante. Posément, Erik avait demandé pourquoi il ne consultait pas. Il avait répondu qu’aucun psychologue ne l’avait jamais aidé, qu’il n’était pas question qu’il s’abrutît avec des molécules prescrites, qu’à l’éteignoir de la paix il préférait la clairvoyance parfois douloureuse de son esprit. « On n’a rien sans rien », disait-il sans résignation, sa vie un perpétuel défi. Ses crises d’angoisse survenaient à la suite de cauchemars qui le laissaient haletant ou d’agrypnies trop longues dont il entretenait le tourment par la peur de ne jamais plus dormir. Alors il tremblait, il avait des sueurs froides, il se précipitait aux toilettes, sous la vindicte de crampes d’estomac qui lui tordaient les tripes. Une fois la chasse d’eau tirée, Erik le récupérait sans force, calmé cependant, et il le tenait contre lui, en attendant patiemment qu’il s’endormît.

« Je n’ai aucune dignité, se lamentait Charles.

\- Tu es la chose la plus merveilleuse qu’il soit alors tais-toi, s’il te plaît, tu me ferais plaisir. »

Il était si fragile ! Ô dieu, si fragile ! D’une fragilité si estimable et précieuse qu’elle étourdissait Erik et le soumettait. Mais pourquoi, connaissant les douleurs récurrentes de Charles, Erik n’avait-il pas fait le vœu de devenir un soutien permanent ? Comment avait-il pu, sans plus y réfléchir, ne pas tout abandonner pour le suivre ? Contrairement à tout amant qui se respectât, il l’avait laissé dans une solitude atroce endurer ses peines. Et dire que parfois il avait à Charles donné des leçons de courage et d’éthique ! Le souvenir, plus qu’un réconfort, fut la preuve de son incompétence. Mais la culpabilité qui l’accablait fut, en creux, la démonstration de son amour. S’il n’eût pas tant aimé alors il n’eût pas tant souffert de se voir détestable. Son martyre présent qui n’était, tout bien considéré, qu’une blessure narcissique, le convainquit.

Ne lui restait plus qu’à avouer ses torts et à quémander une miséricorde que Charles, trop bon, lui accorderait.

Du couloir lui parvint le bruit d’une conversation. Il reconnut la voix de Charles. Nerveusement, il se tordit les mains. Allons ! L’humiliation n’était rien face à la possibilité de tout perdre. Confesser ses fautes était moindre que ce qu’avait affronté Charles !

Les voix se firent plus précises.

Erik se prépara.

Bientôt, elles furent derrière la porte. Charles semblait fatigué, son interlocuteur devait l’épuiser. Il avait tout l’air du type imbu de lui-même, à qui l’on ne refusait rien. A son accent, il était américain. Dans d’autres circonstances, Erik aurait poussé la porte et, sans plus de manière, il aurait bousculé l’importun. Il se retint, il n’avait aucun droit.

Doucement, la porte s’ouvrit. Dans l’entrebâillement s’encadra Charles avec l’intention d’entrer. Il aperçut Erik. Sur son visage se peignit l’étonnement, ses yeux et sa bouche arrondis. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien. Il recula et laissa la porte entrouverte. Erik ne sut que faire, statique au milieu de la pièce.

La conversation reprit.

« Well, Mr Fletcher, I get your offer. I’ll take some time to think about it.

\- Really, Mr Xavier, you can be assured we would delighted to work with you. We need a fresh perspective on the topic and you are famous for your great knowledge of _that ._ Like updating it a bit, you see… But tell me : you are not one of _them_? »

Malgré sa méconnaissance de la langue anglaise, Erik comprit la question. Instinctivement, il fit un pas en avant. Contre la souillure de l’accusation, il ne concevait qu’une seule réaction : la révolte. Mais à la liste des crimes dont lui-même s’accusait, il voulut masochistement ajouter la veulerie : il ne fit rien. Il abandonna Charles. Il sut que ce dernier, derrière la porte, saisirait sa lâcheté. Ainsi ses torts que la trop grande bonté de Charles aurait diminués, ne pourraient être ignorés.

Charles reprit :

« Why that question ? Would it be a problem if I were ?

\- No ! Really ! Don’t be mistaken ! I have nothing against _these_ people… But I heard some rumours… clearly unfounded surely… But I do think that in the film industry nowadays there are a bit too many of _them_ … How they insist on men embracing their feminity and all that jazz and how we should portray them more vulnerable… I’d rather say we need a comeback to the real values, you see what I mean ? A bit more virility, bravery, fortitude… »

Charles ne répondit pas immédiatement. Puis, avec une voix d’outre-tombe, comme s’il pesait chacun de ses mots, il dit :

« No, I’m not.

\- About time ! I’m sure you and I will be great friends ! Give it a good think, I’m sure you won’t see anything you can’t accept in your offer ! »

Erik entendit la main qui s’abattit virilement sur les omoplates de Charles. Tout ceci était un calvaire.

L’américain partit.

Le temps se figea, pendant lequel Erik vit s’ordonner la série de ses forfaitures et se décider son châtiment.

Enfin, Charles entra.

Il était blême. Rien ne changeait.

Pur, il n’évita pas le conflit moral qui les tourmentait.

« Je ne t’attendais pas… », dit-il (sa voix ferme malgré des contours cassants).

« Je le vois bien mais ce n’est pas la première fois que je manque à tous mes engagements…

\- Quels engagements ? », interrogea Charles durement.

Oh ! Erik avait prévu des cris et des larmes, des effusions sentimentales et des lamentations. Il n’avait pas prévu d’être mis à la question. Mais si Charles optait pour la cruauté, il ne se débattrait pas.

Au bord du bureau, il posa sa main. Ce fut un appui insuffisant à l’aveu de son parjure.

« Et bien… ceux que j’ai faits de te servir et de te protéger… »

Charles le regarda avec effroi et consternation, comme s’il venait d’énoncer la plus infâmante des calomnies.

« Me servir et me protéger ? Tu tiens donc à m’infliger davantage de mal que je n’en subis déjà !

\- Non ! Je suis désolé… »

Charles vacilla. Il avait au visage la pâleur sublime des saints qui s’engagent docilement vers l’arène.

Tout à son sacrifice, il s’emporta. Il jeta les bras au ciel et s’avança dans la pièce.

« Tu es désolé ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé…

\- Tu as raison. Ce n’est pas suffisant… »

Charles ne l’écoutait pas. Sur lui-même, il vrilla, allant et venant, du sofa à la porte, mettant ses mains dans ses cheveux, en proie à des douleurs internes qui le lancinaient.

« Non, non, je ne veux pas que tu sois désolé ! Me protéger et me servir, dis-tu ? Mais qu’ai-je fait pour mériter encore ta cruelle tendresse ? … Je veux qu’avec moi tu fasses ce qu’habituellement tu fais avec les autres ! … Pourquoi n’aurais-je pas droit à la même intransigeance ? Ta trop grande bonté t’aveugle, Erik … mais tu ne dédaigneras pas si facilement mes fautes… »

Stupéfait, Erik ne comprit pas que dans le prétoire le juge devint l’accusé.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Charles s’arrêta. Il était au bord d’une incompréhensible expiation. Erik craignit qu’il s’évanouît.

« Faut-il donc que ton amour soit si grand qu’il en devienne méchant ? Je n’aurais pas la faiblesse de passer sous silence l’erreur que je viens de commettre… Erik… Ne m’oblige pas, je t’en supplie… »

Abasourdi, Erik remua la tête. Tous ces discours n’avaient aucun sens.

« Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de ce que tu dis. »

De quoi Charles s’accusait-il ? N’était-il pas ici la seule victime des manquements d’Erik et de son égoïsme ?

Avec effarement, Charles le regarda. Le rouge de la honte lui monta aux joues.

« N’as-tu pas entendu la conversation que je viens d’avoir avec cet américain ?

\- Si.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Tu ne l’as pas comprise… J’aurais dû me souvenir que tu es si mauvais en anglais…

\- Si, je l’ai comprise mais je ne vois pas ce qui…

\- Tu l’as comprise ?

\- Oui… Mais Charles, écoute…

\- Alors, si tu l’as comprise, pourquoi me faire croire que tu ne me méprises pas ?

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te mépriser ? »

Désespéré, Charles s’effondra dans le sofa.

« Je viens de renier mon homosexualité. Là, es-tu content ? »

Il poussa un long soupir. Sa faute, exposée au grand jour, le soulagea.

Ainsi donc, en l’endroit où Erik avait signé son abandon, Charles croyait avoir commis un méfait.

Erik doucement s’approcha.

« Je m’en fiche… »

Charles releva les yeux. Il était clair que lui ne comprenait rien.

« Tu t’en fiches ? Mais comment peux-tu…

\- Je m’en fiche, je te dis… »

Devant Charles, Erik se tint. Vers lui se tendit ce regard où se lisait la confusion. Rien ne tournait droit.

« Je voudrais m’agenouiller devant toi… Est-ce que tu m’autorises à m’agenouiller devant toi ? », demanda Erik.

Muet, Charles donna son autorisation d’un fragile mouvement de tête.

Erik s’agenouilla. Vers lui, désormais le regard de Charles s’abaissait. C’était mieux.

« M’autoriserais-tu aussi à mettre ma tête sur tes genoux ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- M’autorises-tu ?

\- Oui. »

Sur les genoux serrés de Charles, Erik mit sa tête. Entre les deux articulations, sa joue se logea. Contre sa tempe, il y avait la mollesse et la chaleur des cuisses. De ses deux mains, inactives, il ne fit rien. Elles se nouèrent dans son dos.

Au-dessus de lui, une main indécise plana. Téméraire, elle se posa dans ses cheveux. Calmement, Erik respira. Il attendit que le souffle de Charles, saccadé et hésitant, s’accorda au sien.

« Vas-tu parler ? C’est insoutenable…

\- Je t’aime.

\- Je sais ça… C’est bien ce que je te reproche.

\- Tant pis pour toi… Je voudrais que juste un instant tu te taises et que tu m’écoutes. Est-ce que tu crois que c’est possible ?

\- Oui. » (Il y eut dans sa voix le fantôme d’un sourire qui encouragea Erik)

Dans le bureau, il faisait sombre. Aucune lampe n’était allumée. Le ciel de novembre, gris comme un couvercle de cendres, ne laissait percer le soleil. On n’aurait su dire si on était le matin ou le soir. On n’entendit des allées et venues dans le couloir, tout un brouhaha d’étudiants qui passaient.

Erik attendit que le silence se fit.

Des portes claquèrent, des cours reprirent.

Enfin, il dit :

« Tu l’as fait exprès.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que tu as répondu à cet américain… Tu savais que je l’entendrais, tu l’as fait exprès.

\- Mais comment peux-tu ?

\- Ne nie pas. »

Dans les cheveux d’Erik, la main passa, légère, acquiescement tacite de Charles.

« Je te connais, Charles… Tu es si convaincu de ne pas me mériter, tu as tant voulu des déchirements et des drames que, ne les voyant pas venir, tu les as créés de toi-même.

\- Tu exagères ! »

Erik releva la tête. Il dénoua ses mains et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Charles.

« Ose dire que c’est faux… »

Charles le regarda sans ciller. Il y avait dans ses yeux écarquillés l’audacieux aveu de sa mise en scène dévoilée.

« Je suis un si mauvais comédien ?

\- Pas tant que ça, non… mais laisse-moi continuer… »

Du menton, Charles l’invita à reposer sa tête. Erik ne se fit pas prier.

« Tu as tant voulu croire, mon trésor, que tu n’étais pas digne de moi que tu n’as pas vu que je t’abandonnais…

\- Comment ? Non, Erik, non… », se révolta Charles.

Vivement, il l’enlaça, se courbant sur lui, mettant sa bouche dans ses cheveux pour l’embrasser. Sous les baisers, comme des absolutions, Erik soupira.

« Si si… laisse-moi dire encore…

\- Non, Erik, je ne veux pas… », se récria Charles.

Follement, Charles répéta ses caresses. Erik le laissa faire, attendant qu’il fût calmé.

« Es-tu tranquille maintenant ?

\- Oui mais Erik, je ne veux pas entendre…

\- Et pourtant, tu vas le faire. »

Charles se résigna. Cependant, il prévint :

« Bon, s’il le faut… Mais sache que je ne croirai pas un mot qui sortira de ta bouche. »

Erik resserra sa prise autour de la taille de Charles. Après une longue expiration, il avoua :

« Connaissant tes fragilités, je t’ai laissé repartir seul chaque dimanche pour les affronter. J’aurais dû te suivre, je ne l’ai pas fait.

\- Je le faisais déjà avant te connaître, répondit Charles froidement, avec un certain orgueil.

\- Certes mais quel intérêt y a-t-il d’avoir un amoureux si rien ne change ?

\- Je ne t’aime pas pour combler ma solitude.

\- Et moi je t’aime pour que tu ne sois plus seul… »

Charles réfléchit. Son abdication fut longue à venir. Erik comprit qu’il délibérait avec lui-même.

« Que comptes-tu faire alors ? »

La décision d’Erik était prise. Il l’annonça.

« Je vais parler à Paloma et Belize, elles comprendront. Je vais venir m’installer ici avec toi, je ne te quitterai plus. Trouver un emploi quelconque, peu importe…

\- Tu ne parles pas un mot d’anglais.

\- J’apprendrai. »

Alors Charles prit la tête d’Erik entre ses mains. Il le força à se relever. Il souriait. Erik crut qu’il se moquait de lui.

« Ton sacrifice ne sera pas nécessaire, mon amour.

\- Mais puisque je te dis que c’est tout réfléchi…

\- Peux-tu à ton tour m’écouter ? »

Erik baissa les yeux.

« Bien, reprit Charles presque joyeux. C’est moi qui vais venir à Paris… »

Horrifié, Erik le regarda. Il n’était pas acceptable qu’encore une fois, Charles s’attribua toutes les médailles. Mais Charles mit un doigt sur sa bouche et dit :

« Le laboratoire des Etudes Cinématographiques de la Sorbonne me propose un poste, six mois renouvelables…

\- Quand ?

\- Dès le semestre prochain. Je ne peux pas refuser, c’est une sacrée opportunité. Je comptais te faire la surprise mais vu que tu es devenu fou…

\- Et ta sœur ? Ta mère ? »

La nouvelle était trop énorme pour qu’Erik y crut.

« Raven part bientôt à Washington : elle va remplacer l’envoyé permanent du Guardian à la Maison Blanche, il prend sa retraite, c’est un vieux crouton qui ne fait que de l’entregent. Elle va secouer tout ça…

\- Elle va assassiner Trump.

\- Sans doute… Nous fomenterons son évasion ! »

Ils retrouvèrent leur complicité. Ils s’envolèrent. L’ange avait des ailes qui recouvraient le monde.

Mais encore :

« Et ta mère ? »

Charles haussa une épaule.

« Ma mère, ma mère… Je crois que cela ne lui fera pas de mal de mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Elle verra ainsi que je compte un peu plus… »

Tout se résolvait parce que Charles l’avait décidé.

Erik remit sa tête sur ses genoux. Charles pensivement le caressa.

« Sans t’offenser, tu te comportes quand même comme une vraie drama-queen, taquina Erik.

\- Et toi donc ! Ça te déplaît ?

\- Je ne t’aimerais pas tant si tu l’étais moins…

\- Alors ! Pourvu que ça te plaise… Je forcerai mon jeu…

\- Non, comme ça, c’est bien… »

Charles éclata de rire.

Erik se releva. Il voulut l’embrasser. D’un regard, il demanda.

Charles dit : « Tu es un idiot ! », en se laissant aller dans le sofa. Le livre tomba, la page se perdit.

Appuyant ses mains au dossier carmin, Erik se pencha.

« Est-ce qu’on a le droit de fricoter avec les professeurs ici ?

\- Tant que tu n’es pas un étudiant… »

Ils s’embrassèrent. Charles soupira. Il tendit le cou, sa tête à la renverse au point que son crâne touchât le rebord de la fenêtre. Autour de la nuque d’Erik, il enroula ses bras.

Le baiser dura. Sans quitter les lèvres de Charles, Erik s’installa sur ses genoux.

« C’est fou cette habitude que tu as prise de toujours te coller à moi.

\- Tu peux parler… »

Innocemment, on défit quelques boutons, on extirpa quelques pans de chemises.

« On pourrait nous surprendre…

\- On pourrait…

\- Ta réputation serait détruite, ce n’est pas sérieux, je ne veux pas salir ton honneur…

\- Si tu pouvais juste ne pas trop froisser ma chemise, j’ai un cours dans une heure…

\- Alors il serait préférable que tu l’enlèves…

\- Il est fortement déconseillé aux enseignants d’être vus nus...

\- Ah ? Je vais faire un effort. »

On toqua.

Comme des enfants pris la main dans le pot de confiture, ils se figèrent.

Charles fut pris d’un fou rire. Entre deux éclats, il tonna :

« Come back later ! I’m busy ! »

Ce rappel à l’ordre les assagit. Erik se mit debout. Toujours affalé dans le sofa, Charles réajusta sa chemise.

Pour se donner une contenance, Erik s’approcha de la bibliothèque.

« Je suis impressionné, tu as lu beaucoup de livres.

\- Ça t’étonne ?

\- Non.»

Charles, assis en tailleur, le regardait. Il souriait. Son bonheur, comme une victoire gagnée sur leurs déboires ridicules, réjouit Erik.

« On est deux imbéciles, c’est ça ? fit remarquer celui-ci.

\- Surtout toi.

\- … Dit la diva… »

D’un bond, Charles se mit sur ses pieds.

« Je vais te donner les clés de mon appartement. Tu connais l’adresse. Tu sauras te débrouiller ?

\- J’ai voyagé avant que tu naisses. »

Farfouillant dans ses tiroirs, Charles lui lança un regard noir.

« Ah ! Les voilà ! Tu vas aller m’attendre… Bois une bière, il y a un pub très bien à l’angle de la rue… Je finis à quatorze heures, je te rejoindrai. »

Revenant vers Erik, il lui tendit les clés. Erik les prit et, le voyant si près, il l’enlaça.

Ses peurs étaient passées. Il avait tant craint, il n’eût pas cru s’en tirer si bien.

Charles conciliant se campa dans son étreinte.

Erik le respira.

« Tu as eu si peur ? murmura Charles.

\- Oui.»

Il ne voulut pas le lâcher. Charles ne résista pas.

Cependant, dit Charles, car toujours des idées occupaient son esprit :

« As-tu déjà remarqué que dans les histoires d’amour gay, au cinéma ou ailleurs, il faut toujours que nous soyons très malheureux ou même que nous mourrions ?

\- Je ne sais pas… oui… pourquoi penses-tu à ça ?

\- Nous, nous ne serons pas malheureux.

\- Non.

\- Mais nous ne nous ennuierons pas non plus…

\- Non plus… Tant que tu continueras d’être ce que tu es…

\- Il n’est pas question que je m’ennuie.

\- Tu ne t’ennuierais pas. J’y veillerai. »

Par-dessus l’épaule d’Erik, Charles eut un sourire.

Et croyez-le ou non, il eut aussi un regard caméra…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois, tout ma gratitude à Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour son aide précieuse. 
> 
> Ce récit s'achève avec le chapitre suivant.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


	9. La fin

« Maman, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? », s’écria Erik en arrivant dans la cuisine. 

On était en juin. Par la fenêtre ouverte entraient le soleil et le vacarme de la rue.

Tablier noué autour de la taille et les deux mains dans l’évier, la mère d’Erik répondit :

« Bonjour mon fils. Tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Oui, oui merci… Mais maman, tu ne dois pas faire la vaisselle, tu es notre invitée… »

Erik embrassa le front que sa mère lui tendit et il ferma la fenêtre.

« Pourquoi tu fermes ? Il fait tellement beau ! Il faut laisser entrer le soleil et aérer ! Ça sent la ménagerie chez vous…  
\- On n’est pas à Besançon, maman… L’air est plus pollué dehors que dedans et ça donne de l’asthme à Charles. Où est-il d’ailleurs ? Charles, Charles ! Viens dire à ma mère qu’elle ne doit pas faire la vaisselle !  
\- Il est sorti… Tu sais que ça n’est pas vrai ce que tu dis ? J’ai entendu l’autre jour un reportage à France Inter sur la pollution domestique, ils expliquaient pourquoi…  
\- Où est-il passé encore ?  
\- Il a dit qu’il allait à la Poste chercher un colis.  
\- Ah ? Tu disais ? »

Erik prit le torchon que sa mère lui indiqua du regard et essuya la vaisselle qui séchait dans l’égouttoir. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi il fallait toujours bien penser à aérer les intérieurs des habitations « au moins une heure chaque jour même s’il fait très froid ». Erik fit remarquer qu’à cause de cette manie qu’elle avait acquise, il avait eu l’impression, petit, de se lever tous les matins dans une glacière.

« En tout cas, tu n’as jamais été malade. Pas une bronchite, rien…  
\- Oui si l’on met de côté mes otites à répétition.  
\- Cela n’a rien à voir ! Tu as toujours été fragile des oreilles ! »

Quand la vaisselle fut lavée, essuyée, rangée dans les placards, quand le bac de l’évier fut nettoyé à l’eau de Javel, ainsi que le plan de travail et la gazinière, quand Erik eut pris le balai des mains de sa mère, « non, non, tu ne vas pas balayer en plus… », et qu’il l’eut remisé, il put enfin se servir un café. 

Se trouvant inoccupée, sa mère s’assit avec lui. 

A soixante-dix ans, c’était une femme énergique, qui vivait mal l’inaction. Elle avait travaillé toute sa vie comme vendeuse aux Galeries Lafayette au rayon papeterie. Erik se rappelait très bien avoir toujours eu de très beaux cahiers à l’école primaire, et des boîtes de crayons de couleur que lui enviaient ses camarades. Chaque soir, après les cours, et ce même au lycée, il avait eu l’obligation de passer la voir au magasin, sous le prétexte de récupérer les clés de la maison, en réalité pour la rassurer. Cela n’avait pas dérangé Erik qui, une fois qu’il l’avait embrassée, pouvait rentrer chez lui à son rythme, flâner dans les rues, ne rien faire, aller à la bibliothèque, traîner dans les bars, et en classe de première, voir Philippe en cachette. Tout était permis pourvu qu’a dix-neuf heures il fût là, le couvert mis pour le souper, lorsque ses parents rentraient. Son père aussi était dans le commerce : il tenait dans le quartier de Battant une petite cordonnerie. 

Après le décès de son époux, parti d’un cancer du côlon, la mère d’Erik ne s’était pas laissée abattre. Elle s’était investie dans diverses associations : elle visitait les prisonniers, aidait les réfugiés dans leurs démarches auprès de la préfecture, donnait des cours de français. Erik l’admirait mais parfois cette abnégation lui semblait être un douloureux oubli de soi. Madame Lehnsherr ne concevait sa vie qu’au service des autres. Aussi Erik s’inquiétait-il de ce moment où, n’ayant plus la force de courir toute la journée, elle dépérirait.  
Pour l’instant, elle était en pleine forme, très joliment mise dans une robe printanière. Mince et déliée comme son fils, elle avait conservé la beauté de sa jeunesse. Son élégance était naturelle et tout, d’après elle, résidait dans la posture. « Si tu tiens toujours bien droit, disait-elle à Erik, alors les autres auront moins envie de te marcher dessus. La fierté, c’est d’abord une question de colonne vertébrale ! ». Bien que la formule parût à Erik un raccourci facile, la fierté étant pour lui surtout une affaire de combat, il reconnaissait qu’elle n’était pas dénuée de vérité : jamais il n’avait vu quiconque être irrespectueux à l’égard de sa mère. 

« Alors c’est décidé, vous n’habitez pas ensemble ? nota-t-elle en rassemblant machinalement les miettes de pain qu’Erik fit en découpant ses tartines.  
\- Non. Charles ne veut pas. Il dit qu’il a besoin d’être seul parfois. Pour penser et rêver. Je ne vois pas en quoi je l’empêcherais de penser mais quand monsieur a pris une décision, ce n’est pas la peine d’insister. Et puis je crois que c’est aussi pour ne pas se séparer de ses livres. On n’aurait pas eu la place de tous les stocker ici.  
\- C’est très bien ce que dit Charles : chacun son espace… Il a trouvé ?  
\- Oui, enfin ! Mais il est si difficile ! On a visité au moins cinquante appartements et à chaque fois, il y avait quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas. Soit c’était trop bruyant, ou trop sombre, ou trop ancien ou trop moderne, ou mal agencé… Mon dieu ! J’ai cru qu’on n’en finirait jamais !  
\- Et c’est où ?  
\- Dans le vingtième, vers le Père Lachaise…  
\- C’est triste un peu, non ?  
\- Charles adore les cimetières… »

On entendit les clés dans la serrure. La porte claqua. C’était Charles.

Belize et Paloma n’étaient pas là. Le premier avait poliment cédé sa chambre à la mère d’Erik le temps de son séjour. Il dormait chez Alexandre, son petit garde républicain, qui possédait place des Vosges un très bel appartement hérité de sa grand-mère. Fils de colonel, Alexandre fut rejeté par sa famille dès sa relation avec Belize apprise. Les deux jeunes hommes furent harcelés par la mère d’Alexandre (collier de perles, Saint-Nicolas du Chardonnet, manif pour tous) qui, tous les soirs, venait prier sur leur paillasson pour la rédemption de l’âme doublement damnée de son fils. Il avait fallu l’aide d’Erik et de sa batte pour la déloger. Quant à Paloma, elle ne vivait pas avec Sandro, son ténor italien, elle eût préféré se pendre plutôt que de vivre avec un homme. Mais elle suivait chaque matin, au centre Georges Pompidou, un cours d’histoire de l’art. 

Erik sourit en entendant Charles chantonner dans le couloir : 

« Mais  
Mais que sais-tu de moi toi qui parles si bien  
Toi qui dis me connaître et pourtant ne sais rien  
Rien, rien, rien, rien  
Que sais-tu de mes rêves et de quoi ils sont faits  
Si tu les connaissais tu serais stupéfait  
Tu ne sauras jamais ! »

Depuis quelques jours, il revisitait tout le répertoire de Demy et Legrand. Erik habitait donc à Rochefort où les volets sont repeints en bleu et rose, où l’on croise des forains en jeans et bottes blanches, où l’on découvre le grand amour au détour d’une rue. 

« Charles, où étais-tu ? appela Erik.  
\- A la Poste. Je les ai enfin reçus. Mais attends, j’ai une surprise… »

Charles entra en portant un carton.

Erik faillit tomber de sa chaise.

« Mais qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait…, se désola-t-il.  
\- Tu n’aimes pas ? demanda Charles en posant son colis sur la table.  
\- Vous êtres très bien, Charles. Cela vous va parfaitement, intervint la mère d’Erik.  
\- Merci Eddie. Vous au moins, vous ne vous cramponnez pas au passé.  
\- Je ne suis pas… C’est juste que… », bafouilla Erik. 

Les cheveux de Charles étaient un thème. Longs, ils ne chutaient pas, évitant ainsi l’aplatissement qu’eût provoqué la raideur. Non plus ne bouclaient-ils, rétifs à suivre des figures imposées. Selon l’endroit, différents principes les animaient. Au front, ils s’ailaient, dessinant deux petites voûtes asymétriques, qui intensifiaient la grandeur de celui-ci ; sur le crâne, ils se massifiaient sans s’appesantir, allégés par l’argent qui en soulignait la courbure ; dans la nuque, ils s’oubliaient, non pas comme une chose que l’on eût délaissée mais comme un évènement qui s’éternisait. Indociles et farouches, ils étaient la matière qu’agitait le mouvement. Baroques et excessifs, ils étaient le motif que contrariait la substance. Les cheveux de Charles n’étaient pas l’équilibre, ils étaient le hasard, la perturbation, l’accident. Lui-même, entre deux conduites, oscillait : soit il s’en accommodait, soumis à leur volonté de tomber vers l’avant, soit il les matait en les ramenant vers l’arrière, d’une main ou des deux, les doigts plongés dans la texture. Dans l’accord de Charles et de sa chevelure, se programmaient le déclin des empires et l’avènement des désirs. Pas de règles, que du progrès. Entre Erik et les cheveux de Charles s’étaient nouées de longues amitiés, faites d’affrontement et de connivence. Toujours, les mèches aux baisers faisaient-elles obstacle, obligeant Erik à confirmer ses envies par ce geste pratique de les écarter. De ce tour, il avait fait un jeu. Au lit, gratuitement, le répétait-il. Quand Charles s’avançait dans le péril de sa jouissance, quand il écarquillait les yeux, offrant à Erik le spectacle de sa pupille dilatée au marais transparent de son regard, quand il arrondissait sa bouche, quand son nez frémissait sous le coup de sa respiration qu’il ne maîtrisait plus, et si, davantage, Charles le chevauchait, alors Erik, mû par une tendresse sadique, tendait une main, déshabillait le visage, le mettait nu, pour que tout se révélât et fût vu. Plus complétement, voir Charles rayonner de son sublime renoncement. 

(Son talent de persuasion étant inégalable, Charles obtint qu’Erik le pénétrât. Mais Erik, tremblant et se voyant commettre un sacrilège, eut toutes les peines à bander convenablement. Charles se fâcha : il mobilisa tout son vice et le prit quasiment de force, s’il est possible de prendre quelqu’un de force dans ce sens et encore plus, s’il était possible que Charles usât de la force. Par la suite, la question fut entendue : ils furent versatiles.)

De ces coutumes, il fallut faire le deuil car ce matin-là, les cheveux de Charles n’étaient plus. Mais, contrairement aux couards qui auraient opté pour une coupe intermédiaire, lui avait fait le choix de la radicalité : il les avait rasés.

« Tu n’aimes pas… », répéta-t-il, inquiet, en fixant Erik. Sur le court et rêche feutre qui recouvrait désormais son crâne, il passa une main.

Lui voyant ce geste, Erik se leva. Plus grand, il put ainsi constater l’étendue de cette nouvelle réalité. 

« Tu as coupé tes cheveux… », se persuada-t-il.

« Ça repoussera…  
\- Je peux ? demanda Erik en tendant une main.  
\- Oui. »

Sur le crâne tondu, lentement, Erik passa sa main. Les petits cheveux, drus et revêches, agacèrent sa paume. Le contact n’était pas doux, il était entêtant, déclenchant en un seul passage une toquade. Aussi, le geste d’écarter les mèches serait remplacé par celui de caresser la tête. 

« Quel sabot ? », interrogea Erik pour retarder son verdict.

« Trois… », répondit Charles.

Puis Erik prit Charles aux épaules et l’éloigna dans le but de mieux le voir. La tonte était si courte qu’elle exposait la peau et rendait visibles les veines. Sur le haut de la tempe droite s’entortillait la plus marquée, qu’Erik déjà connaissait pour l’avoir découverte en peignant Charles. Cette veine était un don précieux dont la vue était proscrite, prudemment dissimulée jusqu’alors par les cheveux. Plus audacieux que ses sages comparses qui s’enfouissent et ne laissent voir que leur sillon bleuté, l’opiniâtre petit serpent bombait nerveusement la surface, sa tubulure si témérairement accessible qu’elle en devenait douloureuse. Bravement il ramassait ses méandres pour tenir tout entier au versant qu’il irriguait. Dans ces liquides virages où battait le pouls de Charles, circulaient son courage, ses tenaces idées, son inacceptable précarité. Quand Erik regardait cette veine, et il le faisait avec un soin mesuré, il voyait la vie de Charles et sa flamme, il voyait aussi sa déchirante périssabilité. Une nuit, après avoir dégagé de la tempe les mèches que la sueur du plaisir y avait collées, Erik avait parcouru d’un doigt ces tortueux lacets. Il avait prié :

« Je voudrais que jamais tu ne meures.  
\- Je ferai ce que je peux », avait accordé Charles.

Scrupuleusement, croyant que le nombre serait contre l’inéluctable un antidote, Erik avait cherché sur tout le corps les jumeaux de ce naturel stigmate. Il en avait compté douze, dessinés aux chevilles, aux creux poplités, à l’aine, au ventre, au cou. Le réconfort n’était pas venu de l’obsessionnel comptage, il était venu du rire de Charles et de son enfantine sensibilité aux chatouilles. 

Désormais, à cause des cheveux partis, Erik aurait constamment sous les yeux la scandaleuse finitude de Charles. N’eût été que la veine, l’expérience eût encore été tolérable, mais le visage, en suivant la même logique, était dénudé. Sur d’autres corps, le dépouillement amène un surplus de virilité, on en voit des musclés que la tonte davantage durcit. Sur Charles, il en allait autrement. Certes, de ne plus être adoucis par les cheveux, ses traits masculins s’accentuaient : le front que ponctuait l’arc exagéré des sourcils était plus volontaire ; le nez, assez fort, se détachait fermement ; la rondeur des maxillaires s’asséchait. Mais, de n’être plus estompée par des mèches opportunes, leur expressivité s’exaspérait : au front la ligne de réflexion s’aiguisait ; le haussement des sourcils s’intensifiait (un instant ici pour dire combien l’augmentation de la paupière de Charles, dans la levée du sourcil, était en soi l’objet d’une folle dévotion. Dans cet espace minuscule en comparaison de la grandeur du monde, se logeaient d’incalculables secrets. Si certains dédient leur existence à comprendre le pourquoi de l’univers, Erik consacra le reste de la sienne à déchiffrer le mystère coincé dans le corrugateur de Charles) ; la moue que tordait le sourire se répandait, du creusement du sillon nasogénien (certaines vallées n’ont pas tant de grâce) à la plissure des lèvres et au découvrement des dents. Avec la tonte de ses cheveux, Charles avait fait le choix conscient de l’exhibition. Tel une épure intransigeante dans ses propositions, il serait lisible par tous, exposé, nu, effroyablement et continuellement nu. Face à ce défi et à ces menaces, il faudrait l’enrôlement de toute la tendresse d’Erik pour abstraire, préserver et chérir. La main qu’il passerait sur la tête découverte ne serait qu’une arme imparfaite, un pauvre bouclier, une indigente parade. 

Il eut, en tenant Charles à bout de bras, un violent sursaut d’amour. 

« A la longue, tu es pénible…, se plaignit Charles.  
\- C’est vrai », approuva madame Lehnsherr.

A deux mains, Erik prit la tête de Charles et, l’inclinant, mit sur le crâne consacré, un baiser.

« Tu es très beau, comme d’habitude », lâcha-t-il enfin.

« Douloureusement beau », voulut-il ajouter mais la présence de sa mère l’en empêcha.

« Ah ! Mais beau comment ? Plus beau ? Moins beau ? Comment ? interrogea Charles.  
\- Beau au point que si je ne te connaissais pas et si tu débarquais comme ça, je te draguerais sans hésiter jusqu’à ce que…  
\- Erik ! rabroua sa mère.  
\- Oui, pardon, maman… »

Il y eut un petit flottement pendant lequel Charles ne se départit pas d’un sourire hautement satisfait. Madame Lehnsherr débarrassa le petit-déjeuner d’Erik en laissant sur la table le paquet qu’avait rapporté Charles. Erik l’aida.

« Je vais sortir me promener un peu, faire les boutiques, dit-elle en prenant son sac à main.  
\- Tu veux que je t’accompagne ? demanda Erik.  
\- Non, non, mon grand. Reste avec Charles, je saurai me débrouiller.  
\- Mais vous ne voulez pas voir ? questionna Charles en indiquant le carton encore fermé.  
\- Je vous laisse le faire ensemble. Vous me montrerez après. »

Elle sortit, sans oublier au préalable d’embrasser son fils.

« Ta mère, elle en vaut dix comme la mienne, considéra Charles.  
\- C’est vrai qu’elle n’est pas mal… »

Depuis leur première rencontre, Eddie et Charles s’entendaient très bien. A l’idée de les présenter l’un à l’autre, Erik n’avait pas eu de réelle appréhension, prévoyant plus ou moins assurément comment se combineraient le charme de Charles et l’amour maternel. 

De l’homosexualité de son fils, Eddie n’avait pas fait grand cas. Lorsqu’Erik avait fait cette annonce à ses parents, croyant que sa relation avec Philippe se prolongerait et se refusant à se cacher davantage, sa mère avait dit : « Je le savais… As-tu un petit-ami ? », sans autre remarque, comme une évidence. Son père, plus borné, avait regimbé, entre lamentations et imprécations. Pour le faire plier, son épouse, très droite, l’avait menacé : « Dieu ne nous a donné qu’un seul fils. Soit tu le prends comme il est, soit je pars avec lui… ». Soucieuse comme toutes les mères bonnes le sont, Eddie avait attendu longtemps que la vie donnât à son fils un compagnon aimant et fiable. 

A leur arrivée à Besançon, en septembre, Charles avait tenu à s’arrêter chez un fleuriste. A la vendeuse, une femme dans la quarantaine, exagérément souriante, Charles avait demandé :

« Je voudrais un bouquet. Quelque chose d’à la fois respectueux et chaleureux (son petit accent anglais le rendant immédiatement intriguant et exotique).  
\- Oui… Pour quel type de personne ?  
\- Une dame d’un certain âge.  
\- Votre tante ? Votre grand-mère ?  
\- Non. Pour la mère de monsieur », avait-il expliqué en montrant Erik qui, désapprouvant l’initiative, et assez lâchement, était resté près de la porte.

Perplexe, la vendeuse avait regardé Erik.

« Ah ! Oui… Et c’est pour quelle occasion ?  
\- Aucune. Je la rencontre pour la première fois. Je veux lui apporter des fleurs.  
\- D’accord… », avait commenté la vendeuse.

L’intelligence de la situation, peu à peu, avait éclairé son visage. Était-ce seulement la satisfaction de comprendre ou la situation en elle-même, peu importait, elle avait souri davantage à Charles. 

« Bien sûr, c’est important, la première rencontre… Il ne faudrait pas commettre d’impair… Voyons, que pourrais-je vous proposer ? » avait-elle réfléchi en déambulant dans sa boutique. Charles, les mains dans le dos, l’avait suivie, ravi qu’elle considérât avec tant de sérieux sa préoccupation du moment.

Erik avait pouffé.

S’arrêtant subitement devant des gerbes de roses aux tiges démesurées, elle avait suggéré :

« Des roses peut-être ? Toutes les dames aiment les roses…  
\- Erik ? avait sollicité Charles.  
\- Elle en a plein son jardin.  
\- Pas de roses alors, avait rebondi la vendeuse.  
\- Non, pas de roses », avait répété Charles.

La facétie avait duré plus de trente minutes pendant lesquelles Charles avait exigé que lui fût expliqué le langage des fleurs qu’il ne connaissait pas. La fleuriste, fière d’étaler son savoir, avait poussé très loin sa description des sentiments : 

« Voyez, si le lys est rouge, il parle de passion, mais s’il est orange, il dit le désir, ce n’est pas tout à fait la même chose…  
\- Je ne vais donc pas choisir des lys…  
\- Ah non, non ! Certainement pas ! Je disais cela si une autre occasion se présentait à vous… Pour offrir des fleurs à une autre personne… »

Quand le choix enfin avait été fixé, elle avait glissé à Charles :

« Vous êtes très galant… Offrir des fleurs à la mère de son amoureux, peu d’hommes le font… »

Elle avait rougi, consciente de son audace. Charles l’avait rassurée en la remerciant chaleureusement. Il était reparti avec un bouquet rond, blanc et violet. Enveloppé dans un papier mauve, l’assemblage de marguerites, de pivoines et d’hortensias avait évoqué à Erik un bouquet nuptial mais il n’avait rien dit.

En remontant dans la voiture et après avoir déposé précautionneusement l’objet sur les genoux d’Erik, Charles avait soufflé :

« En voilà une personne intelligente ! Ça n’est pas si souvent !  
\- Elle va dire partout qu’elle a servi deux gays.  
\- Deux gays très beaux et très amoureux qui ont embelli sa journée !  
\- Très amoureux, hein…  
\- … Et très beaux, surtout très beaux…  
\- Tu m’agaces.  
\- C’est fait exprès. »

Dans les rues, à l’approche du quartier de Saint-Ferjeux où résidait madame Lehnsherr, ils s’étaient égarés, Charles trop nerveux échouant à suivre les indications d’Erik. La maison, semblable à ses voisines construites dans les années trente et destinées à une population modeste, était en pierres apparentes. Derrière la basse palissade peinte en blanc, s’ouvrait un jardinet propret empli de rosiers. 

En reprenant plusieurs fois sa manœuvre, Charles avait garé son cabriolet. Il avait coupé le moteur. Sur sa main qui tenait encore le levier de vitesses, Erik avait mis la sienne.

« Ça va aller, ne t’inquiète pas tant…  
\- C’est là que tu as grandi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Il est joli ce quartier… on dirait des cottages pour ouvriers.  
\- C’est tout à fait ça… »

Erik avait poussé le portillon. Charles, son bouquet à la main, s’était tenu en retrait à quelques mètres derrière lui, dans l’allée, au milieu des rosiers. Erik avait sonné. A peine avait-elle ouvert qu’Eddie s’était jetée au cou de son fils.

« Oh mon grand ! Tu es venu me voir ! il fallait prévenir, j’aurais fait le ménage, c’est un vrai bazar ici…  
\- Maman…, avait bafoué Erik qui, lui aussi, sans l’avouer, était nerveux. Je voudrais te présenter quelqu’un…  
\- Oui. Qui ? »

Apercevant Charles, sans plus d’explication, elle avait compris. Elle était allée à son devant.

« Ah ! C’est vous ! avait-elle dit énigmatiquement.  
\- C’est moi ? avait répondu Charles, confus.  
\- Oui, c’est vous… Bonjour, je suis Eddie, la mère d’Erik.  
\- Et moi, Charles. »

Elle l’avait serré dans ses bras. Par-dessus son épaule, Charles avait souri, un sourire encore inquiet mais lumineux. Erik lui avait souri en retour. 

« Ma mère… », avait-il muettement prononcé.

« I see… », en avait convenu Charles.

Béatement, Erik avait mis les mains dans ses poches. Aux bastions des rosiers, rouge sanglant, jaune crème et rose pâle, se tenaient Charles et sa mère, enlacés. Le monde, finalement, avait des indulgences. 

Pendant deux jours, Charles avait subi un interrogatoire bienveillant lors duquel toute sa vie avait été passée en revue. Erik avait tenté de réfréner la curiosité de sa mère :

« Maman, arrête, tu vas mettre Charles mal à l’aise… »

Sur la petite terrasse qui donnait à l’arrière de la maison, installés dans de très jolis fauteuils en osier, assortis de cousins vert pomme, Eddie et Charles buvaient un thé glacé.

« C’est vrai, Charles ? Je vous mets mal à l’aise ? Ce n’est pas naturel que je m’intéresse à vous ? Vous êtes le premier qu’Erik me présente, ça compte tout de même…  
\- Mais non, cela ne me dérange pas… Erik, laisse ta mère tranquille… Et donc, comme je vous disais, je suis parti un an étudier à New York… »

Erik avait longuement soupiré puis il avait repris la taille des rosiers. Les conversations dont il avait été exclu lui avaient donné l’occasion d’entretenir le jardin et de rentrer tout le bois que sa mère avait commandé pour l’hiver prochain. 

Malgré l’accaparement d’Eddie, Erik avait fait à Charles visiter la ville. Sur les hauteurs de la colline de Chaudanne, en contrebas du fort, il lui avait montré la boucle dont le Doubs ceignait le cœur de la cité et l’anticlinal pareil aux strates d’un gâteau sur lequel s’érigeait la citadelle. A Battant, ils étaient passés devant l’ancienne cordonnerie du père d’Erik, reconvertie en magasin de musique. Charles s’était émerveillé de la promenade sur les quais qui, du pont de la République à l’écluse de Tarragnoz, bordaient la vieille ville (alors qu’il avait vu New York, Boston, Rome, l’Andalousie, Delphes, Bruges…). Il avait comparé l’improbable virage du fleuve à un écrin, un nœud coulissant qui, pendant vingt ans, avait contenu la vie de son amour. Encore, Erik l’avait emmené aux portes du collège Victor Hugo et du lycée Pasteur. Au crépuscule qui en septembre arrive bien plus tard qu’en décembre, sur le parking, derrière le lycée, il l’avait embrassé.

« C’est là ? Exactement là ? avait interrogé Charles en se dégageant du baiser.  
\- Oui. Tais-toi… tais-toi… », avait murmuré Erik en reprenant sa bouche.

Dans la chambre d’Erik, conservée à l’identique depuis son adolescence, Charles, pudiquement, avait mis un pyjama. Déjà allongé sous le drap, Erik l’avait regardé se vêtir pour la nuit.

« Tu vas avoir trop chaud… Elle ne va pas surgir pour nous surprendre, elle a toujours respecté mon intimité…  
\- Ça me gêne… J’espère que tu n’as pas de velléités, je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, avec ta mère sous le même toit…  
\- Même pas un petit câlin ?  
\- Un petit câlin, ça va. Mais pas plus… »

Charles s’était glissé dans le lit. Jusque sous son menton, il avait remonté le drap. On aurait dit un petit garçon épouvanté qu’on le confondît en pleine masturbation. Emu, un brin moqueur, Erik s’était penché sur lui, attendant une réflexion qui n’avait pas tardé :

« Rien que de savoir que c’est là que tu t’es branlé pour la première fois, je bande…  
\- Mais à part ça, tu es gêné…  
\- Tu n’es pas obligé d’être cruel.  
\- Je ne suis pas cruel. Je note tes contradictions.  
\- Embrasse-moi et garde tes mains au-dessus du drap.  
\- D’accord monsieur le pasteur… »

Délicieusement paradoxal, Charles avait grondé Erik, lui reprochant de faire trop bruit, alors que lui-même poussait de charmants soupirs, affreusement contraint par son érection dont il avait refusé d’être soulagé. 

De la fenêtre ouverte car sous les combles il faisait trop chaud, montaient le calme placide des rues et le parfum des roses. La boucle était bouclée qui avait vu naître, un quart de siècle plus tôt, les espérances d’Erik, et qui se refermait à présent sur la bouche de Charles, ses voluptés, ses caprices.

Au bout des baisers, au bras de Charles qui paresseusement se débattait, Erik, sans tristesse, avait pleuré.

Charles avait dit :

« Oh mon grand amour… tu pleures… pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… Parce que tu es là ?  
\- Oh mon chéri… C’est parce que tu es trop heureux que tu pleures…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Oui. Moi aussi, ça me fait ça parfois. Ça monte, ça monte… mon bonheur m’étouffe alors je pleure.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas exister.  
\- Je m’excuse.  
\- Tu ne le penses même pas…  
\- Non… Viens là que j’embrasse tes yeux… »

Au bout du compte, de la liste des attendus de la mère d’Erik, Charles avait coché tous les items. Sauf un.

« Vraiment, Charles, vous êtes parfait. Je ne doute pas que vous rendiez mon fils heureux. Cependant, une chose me chiffonne, avait-elle dit en tapotant sa main.  
\- Laquelle ? avaient demandé Charles et Erik en chœur.  
\- Et bien… vous n’êtes pas juif.  
\- Maman ! avait protesté Erik.  
\- Quoi ? C’est vrai, il n’est pas juif…  
\- Je peux me convertir…  
\- Charles ! s’était emporté Erik. Bon allez, ça suffit tous les deux. L’affaire est close : Charles est absolument parfait, il n’y a rien à changer chez lui… »

En décembre Charles et Eddie s’étaient revus pour Hanoucca, qui était tombée quelques semaines après la dérisoire mais néanmoins éprouvante frayeur londonienne d’Erik. 

« J’ouvre ? demanda Charles, une paire de ciseaux à la main, qui s’apprêtait à découper la languette autocollante qui refermait le paquet.  
\- Pourquoi as-tu coupé tes cheveux ? interrogea Erik, encore sous le coup de cette nouveauté.  
\- Pour changer : nouvelle vie, nouvelle coupe.  
\- Nouvelle vie ? Tu habites à Paris depuis six mois…  
\- Je sais mais maintenant, j’ai un appartement. Ecoute, je n’ai pas réfléchi…  
\- Tu réfléchis toujours à tout… »

Charles, embarrassé, chercha un prétexte.

« A cause de ça alors ? », tenta-t-il en indiquant le paquet.

Erik qui pratiquait l’animal depuis plus d’un an, sentit l’escroquerie. Il accepta cependant de suivre temporairement la diversion.

« Ouvre, dit-il.  
\- J’ouvre… »

Le colis, un colis standard de la Poste, fut éventré parce que les ciseaux impraticables étaient émoussés. Cela mit Charles au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Enfin, le contenu fut accessible.

C’était des livres : vingt exemplaires du même ouvrage intitulé « In Jacques Demy's Queer Wonderland » et signé de la main de Charles Xavier. 

« Oh… », fit-il, très ému. « C’est bien réel… j’ai écrit un livre… »

Erik, qui se tenait contre lui, eut une fierté illégitime.

« Oui, tu as écrit un livre et tu en écriras d’autres… »

Avec d’infinis égards, comme s’il plongeait les mains dans un coffre rempli d’or, Charles se saisit d’un exemplaire. D’une main, il caressa le titre, la mention de son nom, les illustrations de la couverture. Il s’agissait de photographies issues des films de Demy. Pour obtenir le droit de les utiliser, Charles avait correspondu longtemps avec Agnès Varda, veuve du cinéaste et farouche gardienne de son héritage. Il regrettait de n’avoir pu lui transmettre l’ouvrage achevé : elle était décédée avant la publication. 

Dans ce livre, Charles avait mis en œuvre l’idée qui avait germé le soir de son altercation chez Lipp. Avec clarté et finesse, il y démontrait comment le cinéma de Jacques Demy pouvait être interprété comme un propos queer, à l’encontre des conventions de l’époque, un cinéma subtilement subversif qui retournait les codes. L’entreprise avait tout eu d’une besogne mystique et Charles, malgré le soin d’Erik, y avait laissé quelques kilos. D’abord avait-il revisionné tous les films du cinéaste, astreignant Erik au rôle d’assistant, la main bloquée au-dessus de la barre espace de l’ordinateur. « Stop, arrête… non, reviens en arrière… voilà, juste là… ». Ne sachant se taire, il réfléchissait à haute voix, parlant en même temps qu’il écrivait. Son cerveau travaillant continuellement, il se réveillait en pleine nuit, assailli par des idées qu’il lui fallait aussitôt noter. La chambre d’Erik s’était peu à peu transformée en cabinet d’étude, les murs recouverts de photographies, de graphes colorés où s’agençaient entre eux les concepts et les visions de Charles. La première mouture qui l’avait profondément déçu, l’avait plongé dans un accablement morbide duquel Erik l’avait soustrait en imprimant toutes les pages et en les étalant devant lui. « C’est organique… comme ça, tu vois mieux… A toi de composer les parties pour qu’elles s’organisent comme tu les as rêvées… ». Pieds nus, debout au milieu des feuillets qui tapissaient le sol, il avait lentement pivoté sur lui-même, son visage s’illuminant progressivement, « oui, oui… tu as raison… bien sûr… » (Et Erik avait vu comment tout s’était remis en branle, les idées et l’énergie). Riant presque d’avoir bientôt tout résolu, il avait sauté dans le lit où patientait Erik.

« Ah ! Je t’aime… Est-ce que tu sais combien je t’aime ?  
\- Il me semble, oui.  
\- Non, tu ne sais pas… Je te promets que tu ne sais pas… »

En trois mois, l’affaire avait été bouclée. C’était assez court mais n’oublions pas que Stendhal écrivit La Chartreuse de Parme en cinquante-deux jours alors ce que Stendhal put, Charles le put aussi.

Enfin, après l’envoi du manuscrit, était venu l’attente d’une réponse d’une maison d’édition. Heureusement pour les nerfs d’Erik, ce temps n’avait pas trop duré. Charles était irritable, un rien l’agaçait. Était survenue leur première dispute au sujet d’un téléphone qui sonnait et que personne n’avait décroché, manquant peut-être un appel essentiel. Charles avait crié, Erik avait crié plus fort. Quelques assiettes avaient été cassées, des larmes avaient été versées.

« Personne ne me comprend… Personne… Est-ce que je suis le seul à savoir ce qui est important ?  
\- Putain ! Charles ! Tu me fais chier ! »

Charles était parti en claquant la porte. Pressés par Erik, Paloma et Belize l’avaient cherché partout. Erik l’avait retrouvé dans un bar, complétement saoul. 

« Tu ne m’aimes plus, avait-il sangloté en s’affalant de manière grandiloquente sur le zinc où s’alignaient ses verres vides.  
\- Viens… rentrons maintenant…  
\- Non, non… tu ne m’aimes plus…Tu vas me quitter parce que… parce que je suis insupportable et tu auras raison… Je suis insupportable…  
\- Arrête… On peut se disputer sans que cela soit la fin du monde… Viens.  
\- Tu crois ? avait-il reniflé en s’accrochant à la chemise d’Erik (aussi s’y était-il mouché).  
\- J’en suis certain. »

(Dit tout bas en le soutenant pour rentrer rue Pastourelle : « Tu es stupide, stupide… Comment peux-tu penser que je ne t’aime plus… »)

Sa réputation et son réseau avaient accéléré le processus : une maison d’édition spécialisée dans les essais portant sur le cinéma avait donné son accord.

Profitant d’un élan d’énergie et d’un sentiment d’invincibilité, Charles avait taclé le producteur américain, venu le trouver à Londres pour lui proposer une réécriture viriliste des films de Demy. Il lui avait écrit une lettre bien sentie, à la limite de la vulgarité, assénant de manière emphatique son homosexualité et réitérant sa fidélité à toute une filiation poétique, militante et queer « que vous, sombre crétin, vous ne comprendrez jamais. » 

Charles, malgré ses modesties, était le courage incarné.

Il ouvrit le livre et le feuilleta. Il en connaissait par cœur chaque page. 

Erik, fasciné par l’orgueil de Charles, se posta derrière lui, l’enlaça pour lire par-dessus son épaule en même temps que lui. Par la force des choses, en participant à la réalisation du projet de Charles, et presque sans s’en rendre compte, Erik avait appris l’anglais. Au hasard, Charles lut quelques paragraphes. Sa voix, profonde et grave, résonna à l’oreille d’Erik.

Puis il dit en tournant les pages :

« Regarde, je voulais te faire une surprise… Pour te remercier… »

Sur la page sept était imprimée la dédicace, écrite en français :

« Pour Erik Lehnsherr, mon amour, mon ami, mon frère. »

Bouleversé, Erik resta muet.

« Ça te plaît ? demanda Charles.  
\- C’est écrit sur tous les autres aussi ? questionna Erik qui comprit au moment où elle franchissait ses lèvres la stupidité de son interrogation.  
\- Imbécile ! Bien sûr que oui ! Es-tu content ?  
\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
\- Parce que je veux que tout le monde le sache… »

Au cou de Charles, Erik cacha son visage. Charles posa le livre et, tendant une main, caressa doucement la tête blottie contre lui. 

« Tu es content alors ?  
\- Tout le monde va vouloir me connaître, murmura Erik contre la peau. Ça va nous attirer une nouvelle clientèle.  
\- Je n’ai pas fait ça pour ton tiroir-caisse ! feinta Charles.  
\- Je sais… »

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, se berçant l’un l’autre, dans la quiétude chaude et silencieuse de la cuisine. 

Erik vit des voyages intérieurs, des paysages imaginaires, inventés par Charles, dont il serait le seul découvreur, guidé par l’ange qui mettrait sous ses pieds, à chacun de ses pas, des douceurs, des surprises et des merveilles.

« Dis-moi maintenant : pourquoi as-tu coupé tes cheveux ? »

Charles embrassa sa tempe.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te lasses de moi. »

Ce n’était rien d’autre que l’affirmation d’un combat, d’une lutte que Charles livrait journellement, celle de n’être jamais gâté par rien, incorruptible.

« Toujours tu me manqueras », dirait-il un matin au saut du lit. Dans l’aube blanche, face à Erik transi, il ajouterait : « Aucun amour n’est valable s’il ne porte déjà en lui sa propre nostalgie… »

Erik ne releva pas la tête, il ne le serra pas plus fort. Simplement dit-il, la bouche toujours sur la peau du cou.

« Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi. Jamais.  
\- Je le savais… Dis, est-ce qu’on peut organiser la fête du lancement de mon livre à La Dragée Haute ?  
\- On peut. Tout à fait.  
\- Mais mon éditeur est hétéro…  
\- On fera une exception… »

Ce fut une très jolie fête qui marqua les esprits. Le livre de Charles fut un succès, ainsi que les suivants, tous consacrés à la défense et à la promotion de la culture gay.

C’est ici que s’achève notre histoire, dont on dit souvent que les gens heureux n’en ont pas. La leur fut très longue et douce. C’eût été un large plaisir de vous la narrer dans les moindres détails mais laissons-les, voyez-vous, et retirons-nous. 

Plus tard, dans trente ou quarante ans, si vous passez par la Franche-Comté, faîtes un détour par Besançon. Dans le quartier de Saint-Ferjeux, cherchez une coquette maison aux volets peints en magenta.

« Je dirais plutôt fuchsia.  
\- Tu es nul en couleurs : c’est magenta. »

Paisiblement y mourut une vieille dame juive, entourée de ceux qu’elle avait fini par appeler indifféremment ses deux fils. Y vivent encore deux adorables messieurs qui prennent soin l’un de l’autre. Le plus grand s’est un peu voûté, le plus petit s’est asséché. Dès qu’il fait beau et si vous contournez la maison, vous pourrez les voir sur la terrasse boire du vin blanc et se faire mutuellement la lecture. Régulièrement des amis leur rendent visite. Une belle italienne, propriétaire à Milan d’une galerie d’art qu’elle ouvrit avec l’aide d’une galeriste anglaise rencontrée par l’entremise d’un célèbre peintre britannique. Avec cette fougueuse dame, elle termina sa vie car des hommes, finalement, on ne peut rien attendre. Souvent passe aussi un magnifique soixantenaire, qui a élevé une tripotée d’enfants avec son blond mari, un ancien militaire reconverti dans l’agriculture. Et puis enfin, leur sœur, grand reporter, qui parcourut le globe et chavira bien des cœurs. 

En attendant : rêvez, inventez, combattez. Car eux, jusqu’à leur dernier souffle, ont continué de le faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La chanson de Charles est extraite des Demoiselles de Rochefort : c'est la chanson que chante Delphine à son amant Lancien : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Zqcb0zLgvM
> 
> Le livre que Charles a écrit existe déjà. Merci à Elizabeth Mary Holmes de m'en avoir signalé plusieurs spécimens :
> 
> « Enchantements désenchantés : Les contes queer de Jacques Demy » de Anne E. Duggan  
> La thèse de doctorat de Georgia Mulligan, de l'université de Warwick « The queer cinema of Jacques Demy. »  
> « Queer Enchantments: Gender, Sexuality, and Class in the Fairy-Tale Cinema of Jacques Demy » par Jenny Oyallon-Kolosk
> 
> Personnellement, je n'ai lu que le premier de cette liste.
> 
> Et puis encore merci à Elizabeth Mary Holmes pour d'autres diverses choses.
> 
> Merci à celles qui ont lu. Au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt !


End file.
